Aula 108
by fanclere
Summary: AU Regina Mills empieza su cuarto curso de Literatura en la universidad, una de sus asignaturas la imparte Emma Swan, una mujer brillante con un oscuro pasado a sus espaldas. Desde la primera mirada que cruzan ambas se ven arrastradas por una serie de acontecimientos a romper con los esquemas establecidos y cometer la mayor de las locuras, enamorarse.
1. Chapter 1

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque la amo con toda mi alma y todo lo que escribo lo hago por amor a ella.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque su presión me anima a seguir escribiendo, a Vero porque aunque casi no hablamos la quiero y a Natalia porque es la mejor del mundo.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 1 PRIMER DÍA EN LA 108**

Primer día de octubre, los árboles empezaban a teñirse con los apagados colores del otoño, las hojas a caer, dejando una alfombra ocre y marrón por las aceras, primer día de clase tras un largo verano para reponer las pilas y empezar de nuevo con la rutina, estudiar hasta tarde, pasear los apuntes de un lado a otro para obtener el merecido premio, calificaciones intachables y menciones de honor.

A sus veintitrés años amaba lo que hacía más que a nada en el mundo, a pesar de que su familia le había insistido que usara su inmensa capacidad en alguna carrera que le deparase un futuro, ella siempre supo que literatura era la mejor opción, su pasión, amaba los libros como amaba la vida y por mucho que tuviera pocas salidas profesionales, prefería dedicar su vida a enseñar aquello que le gustaba que amargada trabajando en cualquier cosa que para ella no tuviese sentido.

Sus cabellos negros alborotados por el viento, su chaqueta del mismo color colocada impecablemente sobre ella mientras con una sonrisa y sus ojos color chocolate brillando por la emoción de volver a sumergirse en sus libros, en las cuatro paredes de la facultad, respirar el ambiente calmado y tenue de los estudiantes, era como un mundo paralelo donde se sentía mejor que en su propia casa, llegó a la facultad y sonrió con ganas a su mejor amiga, que la esperaba de forma impaciente.

Ruby y ella eran muy diferentes y a la vez inseparables, de cabellos rojizos y tendencia a meterse en más de un lío, desde el primer día de clase hacía ya cuatro años se había vuelto su protectora y por encima de todo su mejor amiga.

Estaba nerviosa, en sus ojos oscuros podía leerse la duda como un libro abierto, no sabía si había acertado al elegir las asignaturas especificas de su carrera, un impulso la empujó a decantarse hacia la creación literaria aunque no sabía si era buena en eso. En su momento le pareció un reto, algo más que enfrentar, pero estando tan cerca de empezar las clases una punzada de miedo se apoderó de ella, se enfrentaba a lo desconocido por primera vez y no sabía si saldría victoriosa.

Ruby agitó su mano frente a su rostro, como una payasa intentando llamar su atención, ya que se había quedado sumida en su propio mundo pensando en que, en unas horas, tendría por primera vez clase en el aula 108.

**-Morena, no me haces caso ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?**

-"Bien, tranquilas, leyendo y paseando por la playa ¿Las tuyas?"

-**¿Me vas a decir que este verano tampoco ha aparecido por fin el hombre de tu vida?**

**-**"El hombre de mi vida es un buen libro, intuyo que te lo has pasado bien estos meses"

-**Lo habría pasado mejor si no hubiese estado pensando cada día en por qué te hice caso y escogí Metodología y creación literaria, segura que suspendo**

-"No tenías que haberla escogido, yo la escogí porque quiero aprender algo nuevo"

-**No me da miedo la asignatura, me aterra la profesora que la imparte, dicen que da escalofríos, tiene una forma de mirar que da miedo y casi nadie aprueba con ella, seguro que por hacerte caso no me licencio**

-"Si no te licencias es porque no quieres, no me eches a mí la culpa"

-**Me vas a decir que no te da un poco de mal rollo esa asignatura**

-"No, habrá que estudiar, trabajar y sacarla adelante como las otras, por muy dura y terrorífica que sea la profesora"

Casi sin darse cuenta, entre risas y algún que otro cotilleo, llegó la hora de enfrentarse a la novedad, el aula 108.

Entró y se sentó en primera fila, le gustaba estar cerca para no perderse detalle de las cátedras de los profesores y esta en particular la tenía intrigada. Emma Swan, cuando supo quién le daría clase estuvo investigando, le gustaba conocer a sus profesores, saber de dónde habían salido y por qué merecían un puesto en tan prestigiosa universidad.

La profesora Swan era una eminencia, licenciada cum laude mucho antes de lo normal, con un intelecto muy superior, escritora de varios libros y reconocida mundialmente, era un honor tenerla como mentora por mucho que las habladurías dijeran que era un hueso duro de roer y casi imposible superar su asignatura.

Ruby estaba sentada a su lado, molesta por la costumbre de sentarse tan cerca, ella prefería las filas de atrás donde podía chatear libremente desde su teléfono o dormirse si se aburría. Iba a replicarle que se mantuviese callada cuando hizo su entrada una mujer, de mirada clara y penetrante, cabellos rubios ondulados y ropa sencilla, unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta básica de color blanco, bajo una chaqueta de cuero roja. Nadie reparó en ella, la docena de alumnos que había ahí desperdigados siguieron hablando entre ellos, pensando que aquella mujer era una alumna más dada su juventud, solo la morena de la primera fila se la quedó mirando con curiosidad, al ver que no se perdía entre los asientos y que miraba de forma inquisitiva a aquellos que no prestaban la más mínima atención. Sus ojos claros se clavaron en ella y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, su mirada era penetrante, tanto que por un instante sintió como si esta pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos, su rostro era serio, señorial, sus labios se curvaban en una mueca de desprecio.

La mujer se dirigió a la pizarra, dejando sobre la mesa un pequeño maletín y escribió con grandes letras "Metodología y creación literaria: ¿Cómo crear una obra de arte escrita?"

Al poco todos se callaron y observaron a aquella que tomaron por alumna, mientras esta carraspeaba y empezaba a caminar lentamente de un lado a otro de la tarima, sin apartar sus ojos verdeazulados de sus alumnos.

-**Mi nombre es Emma Swan, para ustedes soy la profesora Swan. Las horas de tutoría son los martes a las tres de la tarde, no respondo preguntas ni recojo súplicas fuera de ese horario.**

**A estas alturas de carrera supongo que sabrán que no hay que andarse con tonterías, aquí se viene a aprender y si no aprenden no es mi problema sino el de ustedes, no toleraré según que comportamientos.**

Ella permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sus duras palabras habían estremecido a más de uno pero no a la morena que, fascinada, no podía apartar la mirada de aquella imponente mujer.

Un nuevo cruce de miradas y la profesora se dirigió a ella, con autoridad, provocándole temblor por todo el cuerpo.

-**Usted, en la primera fila, la morena, cuál es su nombre**

**-**"Mills, Regina Mills…"

-**Señorita Mills, supongo que ha leído el manual de literatura del célebre Martín de Riquer, sino no estaría aquí**

-"Sí profesora Swan, lo leí"

-**¿Recuerda si había en él algún consejo sobre cómo crear literatura? ¿Qué pasos a seguir?**

-"Cre…Creo que no profesora, al menos no que yo recuerde"

**-Eso es porque no existe manual en el mundo capaz de poner las bases a la creación, dígame señorita Mills, ¿Cómo cree que un montón de palabras sobre un papel pueden llegar a convertirse en arte escrito?**

**-**"No lo sé profesora Swan"

Nuevamente su mirada, intensa, mortífera, por unos instantes se sintió empequeñecer y sintió como sus mejillas se cubrían de color rosado. Emma apartó la mirada de la morena y dirigió la misma pregunta al resto del aula, obteniendo el silencio como respuesta, no le extrañó pues era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-**No se puede recoger en un manual algo que nace de los sentimientos más profundos de la persona. Puedes ser el más inteligente, el más brillante, el mejor en cualquier cosa, pero no poseer el don de crear amor, de provocar lágrimas, dolor, miedo, celos, todo con unas simples palabras. La literatura nace de la necesidad del hombre a explicar el origen de una lágrima, la llama que provoca una caricia… La belleza de las cosas pequeñas, la magia de algo tan negro y temido como la muerte. **

**Si pensaban que estudiando un manual aprobarían mi asignatura estaban muy equivocados, para aprobar mi asignatura deben ser capaces de sentir, de crear y créanme, no todo el mundo puede.**

Salió del aula como había entrado, sin hacerse notar y dejó a los alumnos blancos y conmocionados. Comentarios como "Si no sé que estudiar cómo demonios voy a aprobar" o "¿Has visto cómo mira? Parece que va a asesinarte con la mirada" llegaban a los oídos de Regina pero esta no prestaba atención, conmocionada y a la vez completamente asombrada pues, por primera vez desde que empezó la carrera, sintió que iba a aprender de verdad, a pesar de lo excéntrica que era su profesora.

Ruby volvió a reclamarla llamando su atención, empujando levemente su brazo pues debían marcharse a su siguiente clase. Por los pasillos la morena iba a en silencio, repasando mentalmente el discurso inicial de Emma Swan, comprendiendo por qué tenía la fama que tenía, cuando Ruby la paró en seco. Al mirar el rostro de su amiga vio en él una tímida sonrisa.

-"¿De qué te ríes pelirroja?"

-**Ya sé porque no encuentras al hombre de tu vida morena**

**-**"¿En que se basa tu nueva teoría?"

-**En cómo te has quedado mirando a la profesora Swan, vamos Gina admítelo, te gustan las mujeres**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque es lo más especial que me ha pasado.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque gracias a ella conseguí un buen título, a vero porque la quiero mucho, a Natalia porque es la mejor y a Patri, que inspira el personaje de Ruby.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista.**

**CAPÍTULO 2 LA POESÍA**

Iban pasando los días, metidas de lleno en la rutina, demasiadas asignaturas y poco tiempo para profundizar en cada una de ellas, mas se sentía feliz de volver a su ambiente. Esperaba impaciente sin que nadie lo intuyese a que llegase la hora de ir al aula 108, las clases de Emma eran sin duda las mejores a las que había asistido, la pasión de su profesora por el arte escrito era notable y contagiosa, a pesar de sus eternas miradas de reproche y la carga irónica que arrastraban sus palabras.

Tras esa primera clase en la que Emma Swan había conseguido que sintiera que no sabía nada sobre literatura, Ruby estaba convencida de que el hecho de no haber tenido pareja estable jamás se debía a que su atracción estaba fijada en el sexo femenino y, por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo convencerla de lo contrario.

No había día que llegase a la facultad y su amiga no sacara el tema, proponiéndole ver películas que hablaran del asunto para ayudarla a salir del armario, por mucho que le insistió en que su teoría era completamente errónea y que si se quedó mirando a su profesora fue por admiración intelectual y nada más.

Esa mañana no iba a ser distinta, al llegar a la facultad Ruby la esperaba convencida de que tenía la verdad absoluta.

-**Morena, te he traído unas fotos de actrices que según internet están buenas, seguro que alguna te gusta**

-"¿Sigues con eso? ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que no soy lesbiana?"

-**¿Entonces por qué no has tenido nunca novio?**

-"Porque no me interesaba Rubs"

-**Bueno, es comprensible que novios formales a lo mejor son un agobio, pero… ¿Líos de una noche?**

-"Ruby…"

-**Mira, está Natalie Portman ¿No te mola ni un poquito?**

-"No, en serio Rubs como sigas con estas tonterías en lugar de estudiar vas a suspender"

-**¿Emilia Clark?**

-"No Ruby, no me gustan las mujeres, no sé cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir"

**-Está bien, las morenas no te gustan, veamos las rubias ¿Uma Thurman?**

-"Eres imposible…"

Inconscientemente no pudo evitar reír, Ruby era testaruda y a veces la sacaba de sus casillas, pero tenía que admitir que era graciosa.

Sin darse cuenta estaban nuevamente tomando asiento en el aula 108, Regina empezó a sentir como la emoción la embargaba, esperando ansiosa una nueva cátedra de aquella mujer que la había fascinado.

Emma hizo su entrada, igual que la vez anterior, en silencio y directa a su mesa, dejando sobre ella su maletín y mirando a sus alumnos intensamente. Sus ojos verdeazulados viajaron por cada uno de ellos hasta detenerse en Regina, durante unos instantes. Esta le mantuvo la mirada, intimidada pero sin dejar que su profesora lo notase, inconscientemente se preguntaba qué escondería la intensidad de sus miradas.

Emma carraspeó para hacerse notar y todos los murmullos callaron, quedando el aula en completo silencio. Con la tiza se dirigió a la pizarra y escribió una simple palabra, "Poesía".

Volvió a girarse hacia sus alumnos, paseando de un lado al otro de la tarima, para finalmente empezar con su cátedra por uno de sus temas favoritos.

-**¿Qué es la poesía? Mills ¿Puede responder a mi pregunta?**

Regina se enderezó en el acto, aún conmocionada por el cruce de miradas de hacía unos instantes. Por suerte el verso siempre fue su género favorito y sabía exactamente qué responder.

-"Es la expresión artística por medio del verso, en ocasiones también en prosa, siempre que contenga rima y una estructura determinada"

A medida que esta contestaba la pregunta, Emma se había situada ante la pizarra y empezó a escribir. "Guapo y con dinero es el hombre que yo quiero"

-**Dígame Mills, ¿Es poesía lo que está escrito en la pizarra?**

-"No, no lo parece profesora"

-**Contiene rima y una estructura determinada, como usted dijo**

Regina permaneció en silencio, sintiendo nuevamente que no sabía nada y le quedaba mucho por aprender. Emma volvió a centrar su atención en la pizarra, borrando lo escrito anteriormente y escribiendo una vez más. "Pueden pasar los años, pueden cambiar las estaciones, puedo dedicarme a volver a soñar, pero por todo el tiempo que pase yo nunca olvidaré el amor reflejado en tu mirada"

Dejó la tiza sobre la mesa y volvió a dirigirse a Regina una vez más, como si fuese un diálogo entre ellas y no existieran más alumnos en el aula.

-**¿Ahora le parece poesía? No rima, no sigue una estructura determinada, por lo que según la definición de los manuales no es poesía**

-"Sí, ahora sí que parece poesía profesora"

Emma sonrió y se dirigió al resto del aula, esperando que participaran de la clase, dejando a Regina reflexionar ya que estaba convencida de que estaba conmocionada.

-**¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la frase sin sentido mas con rima de antes y estos versos sin rima? ¿por qué podemos considerar que es o no es poesía?**

Todos callaron expectantes por conocer la respuesta, mientras Ruby, aburrida, susurró al oído de su amiga obligándola a ponerse completamente roja.

-**Deja de babear morena, o tendremos que salir del aula en canoa**

-"Ruby… cállate"

Emma, se percató de que la pelirroja estaba hablando y con voz potente e intimidante se dirigió a ella dejándola blanca.

-**Señorita Lucas ¿tiene alguna aportación interesante para la clase?**

**-**"No…"

-**Entonces cierre la boca**

Volvió a mirar a sus alumnos, clavando nuevamente su mirada en la morena, en los ojos chocolate de su alumna pudo leer admiración, sabía que no estaba equivocada y esa muchacha tenía potencial.

-**Señorita Mills ¿Se anima a contestar?**

-"Creo que la diferencia está en el sentimiento, el que transmite sentimientos es el que podemos catalogar como poesía"

**-¿Podría redefinirme el término poesía?**

-"La poesía es transcribir sentimientos"

-**Exactamente… Para la próxima clase quiero que cada uno de ustedes escriba un poema, no sean tímidos y escriban sobre lo que deseen. Estás aquí para aprender a escribir y no aprenderán leyendo sobre ello.**

Dicho esto empezó a recoger sus cosas dando por finalizada la clase, mientras todos los alumnos desaparecían entre maldiciones ya que la tarea encomendada no les hacía ninguna gracia.

Ruby salió corriendo pues no quería vérselas con Emma tras la llamada de atención que le había echado hacía unos instantes ,pero Regina ,movida por una fuerza especial que no conocía, se acercó a su profesora, tímida pero decidida.

Emma alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la morena ante ella y se sorprendió, normalmente los alumnos salían huyendo de sus clases, nunca se había quedado ninguno y era una novedad.

-**Señorita Mills, las preguntas en tutoría los martes a las tres, ahora tengo prisa**

-"Solo quería saber quién es el autor de lo que escribió en la pizarra, no lo conozco y he leído mucha poesía"

**-¿Le ha gustado?**

-"Mucho, me gustaría leer más ¿Quién es?"

**-Sería muy extraño que conociera al autor Mills, lo que escribí en la pizarra lo inventé en ese mismo instante**

Sin decir más cogió su maletín y se marchó, regalándole una sonrisa a su asombrada alumna que no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada. Cuanto más la trataba más le fascinaba pero prefería no decirle nada a Ruby para no alimentar sus fantasías.

Se encontró a su amiga en el pasillo esperándola, al acercarse a ella esta empezó a hablar demasiado deprisa, frases sin sentido, por lo que tuvo que frenarla y pedirle que hablase más despacio.

-**Te lo juro morena, por un momento pensé que me iba a gritar "cinco puntos menos para Griffindor"**

-"Ruby, no estamos en Hogwarts"

**-Pues sería mucho mejor que esto, créeme prefiero enfrentarme a Snape que a una mirada más de la profesora Swan, da escalofríos**

-"No es para tanto, exagerada"

**-Claro, como es tu amada no es para tanto**

-"Idiota…"

Entre risas se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, mientras Emma entraba resoplando en su despacho sin ganas de nada. Llevaba demasiado tiempo arrastrando una depresión severa aunque nadie lo notara. Se sentó ante su mesa y observó todos sus logros, papeles inservibles ya que la vida había dejado de tener sentido para ella hacía ya dos largos años.

Se dispuso a trabajar un rato cuando su teléfono empezó a pitar, avisándole de que tenía un mensaje. Lo miró y vio que era de su amiga Mary Margaret por lo que lo abrió de inmediato.

-"Noa tiene fiebre, deberías ir a casa Emma, por mucho que te moleste ella te necesita"

Cogió su chaqueta roja y se marchó, resoplando y con el rostro congestionado en una mueca de desprecio. Una promesa hecha hacía ya demasiado era lo único que la empujaba a acudir al lado de esa pequeña que se empeñaba en llamarla mamá, por mucho que no las uniese lazo sanguíneo.

No podía verla como su hija, por mucho que se esforzaba. La quería a su manera pero al verla solo podía recordar un pasado demasiado difícil que intentaba dejar atrás y tener bajo su techo a Noa Swan no ayudaba en absoluto a pasar página y olvidar esa herida que tras dos años seguía sangrando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada, esthefybautista, porque la quiero con toda mi alma.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque se casa con Elsa, a Vero porque es un cielo, a Andrea porque es mi pequeño rudolf y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 3 NOA SWAN**

Emma llegó a su casa, un apartamento normal aunque a simple vista se veía pequeño, debido a la cantidad de libros que albergaba, su posesión más preciada era su extensa biblioteca.

Nada más entrar escucho el monólogo que tenía su amiga Mary Margaret con Noa, la niña a sus dos años apenas pronunciaba cuatro o cinco palabras, no había aprendido a hablar como el resto de sus compañeros a pesar de que era muy inteligente.

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña, mas se dio cuenta de que la voz de su amiga no provenía de esa estancia sino de su propia habitación, por lo que cambió el rumbo con gesto taciturno. Cuando entró, sus ojos claros barrieron el lugar, posándose irremediablemente en su cama donde yacía Noa acostada, bajo unas cuantas mantas. Era pequeña, más pequeña de lo normal a su edad, sus ojos del color de la miel a juego con sus cabellos, entre caoba y dorados, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas debido a la fiebre y agarraba con fuerza una de sus camisas, abrazándola como si nada más en el mundo tuviera valor para ella.

Los ojos de la pequeña se posaron sobre Emma y su rostro cambió por completo, dibujó en sus pequeñas facciones una inmensa alegría al ver a la rubia plantada en la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos de su vaquero y una mueca de disgusto en el rostro. En ese momento pronunció una de las pocas palabras que lograba pronunciar con claridad, su palabra favorita, la misma que repetía demasiadas veces al día, como invocándola.

-"Mamá"

Mary Margaret se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Emma, cargada de reproche, tragando saliva con dificultad. Sabía que su amiga se había enfadado pero no le importaba, no entendía por qué trataba así a la pequeña pues esta no tenía la culpa de los fantasmas que Emma arrastraba. Iba a saludarla cuando ella se le adelantó, con voz grave que no dejaba lugar a dudas, estaba terriblemente enfadada.

-**¿Por qué está metida en mi cama?**

-"Vamos Emma, está enferma, pensé que se sentiría mejor aquí"

-**No la quiero en mi cama**

-"Emma…"

La rubia no escuchó a su amiga, la apartó para llevarse a Noa a su habitación, mas al intentar cogerla esta empezó a patalear y a llorar, balbuceando palabras incomprensibles.

-"No…mamá…no…nena…no"

Estaba cansada, los llantos de la pequeña la desquiciaban y al intentar sacarla de su cama constató que realmente tenía la fiebre muy alta, por lo que empezó a preocuparse.

-**Mary por qué demonios le has dado mi camisa**

-"No se la he dado yo, ella la coge y no hay manera de quitársela, Emma es tu hija y te echa de menos cuando no estás, es decir casi siempre"

Ella resopló, mantenía a esa niña bajo su techo, pagaba su alimentación y su educación, había cumplido su papel, odiaba en esos momentos a su amiga por reprocharle sus largas ausencias, ella no tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era mirar a la pequeña.

Su amiga cogió sus cosas y se marchó, dejándola sola con Noa. La pequeña sollozaba, aun sin recuperarse del llanto anterior, asustada pues no quería que Emma se la llevase, quería permanecer con ella, adoraba a la rubia de manera enfermiza, era su heroína, su mamá, por mucho que esta no le demostrase afecto alguno.

Rendida pues sabía que sería imposible sacarla de su cama, se marchó a prepararse algo para cenar y alejarse de la mirada color miel llena de admiración que la pequeña le regalaba.

Cenó tranquila, ojeando algún libro y pensando en sus clases, esperando que Noa estuviera dormida cuando fuese a acostarse, cuando escuchó sus pasitos acercándose y se llenó de rabia, no entendía por qué se había levantado de la cama.

La pequeña hizo su aparición en la sala donde ella se encontraba, su rostro teñido por un gran esfuerzo y en sus manos un libro, un tomo pesado que cargaba con todo el cuidado que puede tener un niño. Al verla con uno de sus libros se alarmó, pues tenía prohibido tocarlos o dañarlos. Ella se acercó con mirada cargada de felicidad y le dio el libro orgullosa, era La Odisea, uno de sus favoritos.

-**Te he dicho muchas veces que no cojas los libros Noa**

-"Cuento"

**-No es un cuento, es un libro y es mío, no lo toques**

La pequeña cogió su brazo, zarandeándola, llamando su atención y sacándola de sus casillas.

-**Deberías estar en la cama, estás enferma**

-"Mamá… cuento"

-**A la cama**

-"Cuento"

Resopló frustrada, era muy cabezota y no se daría por vencida así que decidió leerle uno de sus cuentos para que se quedara tranquila. Se levantó para acostarla y leerle cualquier cosa insulsa para que se durmiera, cuando Noa volvió a coger La Odisea.

-"Ete mamá"

**-Eso no es un cuento, no es para niños, vamos a buscar uno de los tuyos**

-"Ete cuento mamá"

Miró intensamente a esa pequeñaja que se empeñaba en llamarla mamá, y se quedó unos instantes pensando ¿Por qué no? La Odisea para una niña tan pequeña tiene que ser sumamente aburrida, se dormiría en seguida y ella podía continuar con sus cosas sin preocuparse de ella.

-"Aupa mamá"

Salió del limbo ante las palabras de la pequeña, esta le tendía el libro como podía ya que era pesado y pedía sus brazos. Intentaba cogerla poco, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario mas recordó su fiebre y pensó que en esa ocasión sí lo era. Cogió el libro y la alzó, para gran alegría de Noa que refugió su carita en el cuello de su madre, jugando con sus rizos rubios, excitada puesto que Emma no solía estar nunca en casa y cuando estaba no solía prestarle la más mínima atención.

Suavemente la dejó sobre la cama, intentando retirar su blusa sin éxito ya que la pequeña se había vuelto a apoderar de ella y la sujetaba con fuerza. Cogió el libro y se tumbó, intentando poner distancia, hecho que se hizo imposible ya que Noa se acurrucó lo más pegada a ella que pudo en cuanto esta se hubo acomodado.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer las historias y aventuras de Ulises, esperando que la niña cayese dormida en el acto mas no lo hizo, su carita iba cambiando de alegría a asombro, del miedo a la euforia, sus exclamaciones y como ponía sus pequeñas manos sobre las páginas para ves las ilustraciones con detenimiento consiguieron que su rostro dibujase una sonrisa. Tenía que admitir que Noa había heredado su amor por la buena literatura.

Tras la aventura del cíclope empezó a cabecear, aferrándose a su brazo, con miedo a perderla a que esta despareciese y una punzada de culpa se alojó en su estómago.

Quería a Noa, a su manera la quería, pero al mirarla demasiado dolor, demasiadas lágrimas le venían a la mente, por mucho que lo intentaba no podía darle el amor que la pequeña necesitaba, no mientras su alma sangrase copiosamente.

Cuando por fin cayó dormida, quiso liberarse de su agarre más no tuvo fuerzas, se quedó mirando el rostro diminuto de la pequeña, que se había dormido con el dedo en la boca, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus cabellos alborotados sobre la almohada, aferrada a su blusa como si la vida dependiese de ello y sin soltar su brazo.

Apartó un pequeño mechón de su cara, provocando que murmurase en sueños y aferrase aun más su brazo, esa noche no podría desprenderse de ella. Apagó la luz tras dejar La Odisea sobre su mesita de noche y se acurrucó como pudo para no despertar a su inesperada compañera de colchón, cayendo en un sueño profundo y sin pesadillas por primera vez en demasiados años, un sueño invadido por unos ojos color chocolate ávidos de nuevos conocimientos, una sonrisa afable coronada por una extraña cicatriz, cabellos oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, sus sueños se cubrieron de misterio, el misterio de un nombre que no salía de su cabeza, Regina, Regina Mills.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, a la que echo terriblemente de menos todos los días.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque quiere ser una lectora anónima más, a Vero porque es un encanto, a Andrea porque siempre espera ansiosa mis historias y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 4 EL ARTE**

Despertó temprano, como estaba acostumbrada, al sentir los leves rayos de sol acariciando su rostro. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que fue consciente de un peso sobre su pecho al que no estaba acostumbrada y llevo su mano para encontrarse con la cabellera color miel de Noa. Abrió los ojos y la vio, completamente dormida sobre ella, no sabía en qué momento se había desplazado para quedar sobre su pecho, aferrada a ella como una lapa y sin soltar su camisa, hecha un auténtico desastre de tanto que la había arrugado.

Intentó levantarse pero la pequeña se removió intranquila, seguramente teniendo una pesadilla, por lo que acarició sus cabellos con suavidad, calmándola. Noa abrió los ojos lentamente, analizando dónde se encontraba y vibrando de alegría al ver que estaba en los brazos de su mamá. Al ver que la niña despertaba, la apartó con cuidado y tomó su temperatura, haciendo un gesto de evidente disgusto. La pequeña seguía con fiebre y eso quería decir que no podía irse a trabajar. Mientras cogía su móvil para avisar a su becario para que se hiciese cargo de sus clases, Noa no dejaba de saltar en la cama, por mucha fiebre que tuviera la excitación de tener a su madre para ella era mucho mayor y no podía estarse quieta.

Tras avisar de que no acudiría a su puesto de trabajo, intentó sin éxito calmar a la pequeña, que solo la miraba y gritaba palabras incomprensibles, donde solo podía entender mamá y nena, mientras la niña corría de un lado a otro de la casa sin dejarse atrapar, acabando con su paciencia.

Llamó a Mary Margaret pero esta no respondió, seguramente estaba trabajando, por lo que desquiciada y sin saber qué hacer, se dedicó a perseguir a Noa que parecía estar jugando con ella, con una sonrisa infantil y radiante en el rostro.

Cuando finalmente la atrapó, la pequeña se aferró a su cuello riendo, mientras Emma la conducía a su habitación para vestirla pues no quería que se pasease por ahí en pijama. Vestirla fue otro reto pues no se estaba quieta, en cuanto la rubia se giraba para coger cualquier cosa la niña se le escapaba empezando a correr otra vez, con una energía infinita, y agotándola.

Una vez consiguió vestirla y acostarla en el sofá para que se estuviese tranquila, la niña empezó a inquietarse y se levantó, corriendo a la habitación de donde volvió a los pocos minutos arrastrando la camisa de la que no se separaba. Abrazada a dicha prenda dejó que Emma la acomodara sobre el sillón y le diese los medicamentos que le había recetado el pediatra, cayendo dormida en el acto. Emma la arropó para que no cogiera frío y suspiró aliviada, Noa era un pequeño terremoto hiperactivo, solo unas horas con ella y había terminado exhausta.

Iba a levantarse cuando notó que la pequeña volvía a agitarse, estaba en esa época de la infancia donde las pesadillas acudían con fuerza y no supo cómo reaccionar, nunca había acudido a ella cuando tenía esos sueños. Acarició suavemente la palma de su mano y esta la agarró con fuerza. Entre murmullos pudo escuchar que la llamaba en sueños y se estremeció, por mucho que le doliese, por mucho que no fuese su hija, ella era lo único que le quedaba a esa niña en el mundo.

Caía la tarde, Regina y Ruby estaban en la habitación de la morena peleándose con el trabajo que la profesora Swan les había mandado. La pelirroja estaba a punto de entrar en colapso pues no se le ocurría nada mientras Regina no dejaba de mirar por la ventana y pensar en las palabras que uso su profesora para definir la poesía, el sentimiento ¿Qué le hacía sentir lo suficiente para crear poesía?

Ruby resoplo como mil veces antes de tirar el bolígrafo con fuerza, sobresaltando a la morena que la miró como si fuese a asesinarla.

-"Ruby… ¿Quieres ponerte tranquila?"

-**No, no se me ocurre nada, voy a suspender y es tu culpa, quién me mandaría a mí a hacerte caso y apuntarme a las clases de sargento Swan**

-"No es para tanto, exagerada"

**-Claro que no, no para ti, a ti te mira distinto**

-"Eso no es verdad, además es una profesora fascinante"

-**Creo que ya tengo mi poema, ¿Quieres oírlo? **

-"Sorpréndeme"

-**Querida profesora, tiene usted una admiradora, se le caen las bragas al suelo cada vez que mira su trasero…**

No pudo continuar ya que Regina le lanzó con fuerza un cojín a la cara obligándola a callar, estallando las dos en carcajadas.

-**Admite que te gusta**

-"Me encanta como profesora y ponte a trabajar, no querrás entregarle eso que me has dicho porque te va a suspender"

Ambas volvieron a sus folios en blanco sin saber cómo empezar a plasmar belleza en ellos, como crear arte con palabras.

Suspirando de vez en cuando, acongojadas ante un posible suspenso y metidas ambas en sus propios pensamientos.

Regina no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Ruby, ella no se había percatado de cómo miraba a los demás pero su amiga era muy observadora, ¿Tendría la profesora Swan una mirada especial para ella? ¿Por qué? Desde el primer día se sentía idiota por su culpa, sentía que no sabía nada, que le quedaba mucho por aprender…

Miró ese folio en blanco, ejemplo de sus pensamientos, no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar así que decidió vaciar la mente y dejarse llevar, sin dejar de repetirse una y otra vez "Poesía es Sentimiento"

Bajó el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir, sin pensar en sus palabras, sintiéndolas, sin preocuparse por nada más que plasmar emociones sobre ese papel.

**-"¿Qué es el arte? Arte es soñar estando despierto, es crear con cada uno de los latidos de tu ser, arte es poder mirar más allá de tus propias limitaciones, arte es observar las hojas en otoño y ver sueños, ilusiones, miedos, ver en ellas el amor que se desvanece, o nace, arte es volar sin levantar los pies del suelo, solo con la mente en blanco y el pecho cargado de sueños.**

**Arte es sentir el murmullo de una caricia, arte es ver el abanico de colores, o quizás en blanco y negro, arte es descubrir que los sonidos del mundo pueden crear una perfecta sinfonía, es emocionarse ante el llanto de un niño, ante la sonrisa de un desconocido que feliz pasea sin rumbo por los caminos de la vida.**

**Arte es aprender cada día que levantarse significa soñar, significa luchar, sentir, crear… ¿Qué es el arte? Arte es tener en tus manos un fragmento en blanco y llenarlo de poesía, arte es transformar letras y palabras en un sentimiento tan profundo como una lágrima. ¿Qué es el arte? Arte es simplemente vivir sin que el mundo te corte las alas"**

Miró una vez más su escrito, asombrada por el resultado ya que no se esperaba que le saliese bien, esperaba que su profesora lo aprobara pues había nacido de su interior y no de su mente racional.

Ruby, al ver que había terminado, le exigió que se lo enseñase y, tras leerlo dos veces, se lo devolvió con una mueca.

-**Que cabrona eres morena, en un segundo ya tienes hecho el trabajo y a mi no se me ocurre nada ¿Cómo lo has hecho?**

-"Prestando atención en clase Rubs… La profesora Swan dijo que la poesía es sentimiento, así que dejé de pensar y empecé a sentir, funcionó ¿Por qué no lo pruebas?"

-**Ni en siglos me saldrá tan bien como a ti, tú tienes esa maldita cabeza privilegiada**

-"Inténtalo anda y si ves que no puedes te ayudo"

Regina guardó su creación en su carpeta, tras ponerle la fecha y el nombre y se puso a ayudar a su amiga para sacar algo medio decente ya que no se le daba muy bien escribir.

Inconscientemente vivía pensando en que, al día siguiente, volvería a tener clase en la 108, impaciente por enseñarle a la profesora Swan su creación y, esperando con vanidad que esta alabase su trabajo, dejar de sentirse una idiota ya que siempre había sido una chica de excelentes y con Emma Swan sentía que no sabía nada, que todos sus años estudiando no habían servido para enseñarle nada.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la adoro con toda mi alma.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque se fue a comer donde su vecina, a Vero porque la adoro, a Andrea porque me comenta en plan ninja y a Natalia porque se lo merece con creces.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 5 QUIZAS**

Los días junto a Noa le pasaban factura, tras tres días sin poder acudir a su puesto de trabajo al tener a la pequeña enferma, por fin entraba en su despacho, respirando y calmando ese volcán de despecho y emociones confusas que tenía. El amor incondicional que le profesaba la pequeña le ardía en el pecho, no podía corresponderla, se enfadaba sin motivo cada vez que la llamaba mamá, cuando la tocaba se crispaba y debía esforzarse por contener la ira y no asustarla.

Miró su reloj, le tocaba clase en la 108, recordaba perfectamente que sus alumnos debían traer sus propias producciones, a pesar de que era muy pronto para que estuvieran preparados, el trabajo tenía como objetivo darle a conocer el potencial de cada uno de ellos, aunque dudaba que lo tuvieran.

Cogió su maletín y se dirigió al aula, sin prisa, recordando vagamente sus sueños extraños con la joven Mills, había algo en los ojos de esa muchacha que la tenían fascinada, ojos oscuros llenos de duda, de pasión, de ganas de saber y aprender.

Palabras tímidas, nadie se había atrevido a dirigirse a ella como lo hacía ella, podía entrever en sus palabras admiración y curiosidad, la insaciable necesidad que tenía de abrazar todo conocimiento la enternecía, a su edad ella era igual, apasionada y libre.

Entró en el aula y el cruce de miradas no tardó en aparecer, ojos oscuros y ojos claros en un claro choque en el que se podía leer entre líneas demasiado. Emma sintió su corazón acelerarse, su aliento congelarse unos instantes y sus ojos, fijos en la mirada oscura de Regina, quizás más tiempo de lo normal, desestabilizándola por completo. Salió de su ensoñación y se dirigió a su mesa, depositando encima el maletín, intentando apartar de su mente el grito mudo de alarma, se conocía y sabía que todo lo que Regina le provocaba debía parar, se estaba enamorando de una alumna y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

La clase se dio sin complicaciones, estuvo hablando sobre algunos de los poetas más contemporáneos, analizando obras y perdiéndose en esa mirada oscura que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. Al finalizar la clase recogió el poema que tenían que escribir y metió todos los folios en su maletín, mientras todos huían del aula, todos menos la morena dueña de sus sueños.

Emma intentó ponerse su máscara para que su alumna no pudiese leer en su rostro la duda, las emociones desbocadas que sus miradas le producían.

-**Señorita Mills, creo que ya le he dicho antes que mis tutorías son los martes a las tres**

-"Lo sé, solo será un minuto"

-**Treinta segundos Mills**

-"¿Por qué se ha saltado a Neruda?"

-**¿Perdón?**

-"No lo vimos hoy en clase, se lo ha saltado, ¿hay alguna razón?"

-**Es un romanticón**

-"Usted dice que el verso es sentimiento"

-**¿Te gusta Neruda?**

-"No lo conozco mucho, pero me extrañó que no lo mencionara"

-**¿No tiene clase señorita Mills?**

-"No, esta era la última por hoy ¿Y usted? ¿Tiene prisa?"

**-Siéntese**

Regina se sentó nuevamente en su asiento, extrañada, mientras Emma escribía sobre la pizarra a toda prisa.

-**"****Puedo**** escribir los versos más tristes esta noche, escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,****y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos. El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.****  
Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso. En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos. La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito. Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería.**** Cómo no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos. Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche.**** Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido. Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella.**** Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío. Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla.**** La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo. Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos.**** Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca.**** Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo. La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos****árboles. Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos. Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise.**** Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído. De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos. Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos. Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero. Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido. Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos, mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido. Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,  
y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo"**.

Al terminar de escribir, se sentó junto a Regina, en el lugar que solía ocupar su amiga Ruby y ese día no había acudido a su clase. La morena leía concentrada mientras ella estudiaba sus gestos disimuladamente. Tras unos minutos dejándole procesar el poema de Neruda preguntó.

-**¿Qué puedes deducir de esos versos?**

-"Que amó intensamente"

**-¿La olvidó?**

-"Creo que no, al menos no es lo que expresan los versos"

-**Aquí podemos entrar en el gran debate, ¿Se olvida del todo a alguien a quien has amado intensamente?**

Regina permaneció muda, leyendo nuevamente esos veros tan conocidos por ella con nuevos ojos, ordenando sus ideas.

-"Entonces ¿Le gusta Neruda?"

**-Neruda es magnífico**

-"¿Por qué no lo ha explicado en clase? Sin duda habría sido fascinante"

-**No creo que el resto de tus compañeros estén preparados aún para Neruda, ahora debo irme, hasta la siguiente clase señorita Mills.**

Emma cogió su maletín y se marchó a su despacho, analizando sus propias palabras ¿Estaría olvidando? ¿Podría olvidar al amor de su vida? Quizás los ojos oscuros de Regina habían abierto una brecha en su maltrecha alma, se estaba abriendo camino entre los restos desgarrados de un corazón que había vuelto a latir con fuerza, impresionada por una muchacha sentada en primera fila en el aula 108.

De camino a su despacho cambió de idea y se metió en el bar de la facultad, necesitaba un café. Con dicho brebaje se sentó y se puso a leer los poemas de sus alumnos. Algunos le daban risa, otros le parecían medio decentes, hasta que llegó al de Regina y se quedó sin aliento. La muchacha tenía talento, mucho talento… En todos sus años en la enseñanza era la primera vez que unos versos escritos por un alumno la conmocionaban de ese modo.

Perdida estaba, releyendo una y otra vez ese trozo de papel intentando reprimir las lágrimas, cuando alguien se sentó frente a ella y tuvo que alzar la mirada para dibujar una mueca de desprecio y esconder el poema resoplando.

-**¿Qué quieres Zelena?**

**-**"¿Qué leías?"

**-Nada que te importe**

-"¿Sigues torturando a tus alumnos obligándolos a escribir?"

**-Déjame tranquila anda**

-"He oído que Regina Mills está en tu clase. Yo también la tengo en clase, es una muchacha fascinante ¿verdad?"

**-Es una alumna más, mi definición de brillante no es la misma que la tuya**

-"A veces me pregunto por qué demonios el decano te tiene como favorita, eres desagradable Swan, solo te soporta tu hija y porque no le queda más remedio"

Sin caer en la provocación, Emma se levantó y cogió sus cosas sin prisas y, dejando a Zelena con la palabra en la boca, se marchó. En su mente solo podía pensar en que si una mirada oscura había hecho latir su corazón una vez más, su alma estaba sanando. Las palabras de su compañera vibraban en su mente, y la imagen de Noa, sonriéndole, amándola sin medida, encogió su estómago. Miró el reloj y vio que hacía poco que Mary Margaret había recogido a su pequeña en la guardería, si se marchaba a casa las encontraría ahí.

Cogió sus cosas y se marchó, sin mirar atrás, imaginando los mil quizás, un futuro mejor, sonriendo tímidamente mientras aceleraba sus pasos, con una idea fija, llegar a su casa y darse a sí misma la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, desde el principio.

Entró en su apartamento en silencio, dirigiéndose sin hacer ruido al salón, donde Mary Margaret alababa a Noa, mientras la pequeña dibujaba muy concentrada, con la pintura amarilla.

El ceño fruncido de la niña y su lengua por fuera, en un gesto de absoluta concentración, le recordó tanto a sí misma que tuvo que luchar por no reír, apoyada contra las jambas de la puerta y observando esa imagen en silencio.

Mary se percató de su presencia y, asombrada, fue a saludarla cuando Emma le hizo un gesto para que se mantuviese en silencio y no revelase que estaba ahí, mientras se acercaba despacio y sin hacer ruido a la pequeña, tapando con suavidad sus ojos y sobresaltándola.

-**¿Quién soy?**

Noa gritó de alegría al reconocer la voz de su madre y agarró sus manos para apartarlas de sus ojos y mirarla, sin terminar de creerse que estuviese en casa tan pronto.

-"Mamá mamá mamá mamá"

Emma le hizo una señal a Mary Margaret y esta supo que podía marcharse, que Emma se iba a quedar con Noa. Mientras su amiga se marchaba, Emma fingió un interés desmesurado por lo que estaba haciendo la pequeña, provocando que esta se hinchase de orgullo pues por primera vez su mamá parecía contenta de verla y de estar con ella.

-**¿A ver? ¿Qué dibujabas?**

Noa con gran solemnidad le dio su dibujo que consistía en un montón de rallas amarillas y rojas desperdigadas sin ningún tipo de sentido.

-**Es bonito ¿Qué es?**

-"Mamá"

**-¿Soy yo? **

-"Ti, mamá"

-**vamos a buscarle un sitio de honor ¿Vale?**

-"Ti"

Cogiendo de la mano a la pequeña, fue a la cocina donde dejó el dibujo colgado en la nevera, para gran satisfacción de Noa que, feliz, observaba el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la rubia por demostrarle cariño.

Emma miró a la niña y sonrió, alborotándole los cabellos y haciéndole reír a carcajadas. Quizás no estaba equivocada, estaba empezando a olvidar, quizás aún había esperanza para ellas. Quizás no era tan mala idea dejar que sus sentimientos la desbordasen, no sería tan mala idea enamorarse de Regina Mills.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Regina se estaba preparando para ir a una fiesta de facultad. Ruby le había suplicado que la acompañase ya que era su mejor amiga y, aunque no soportaba esas fiestas no pudo decirle que no a su amiga por lo que, ambas impecables, se presentaron en la facultad de derecho donde se daba dicha fiesta.

La música sonaba con fuerza, pronto empezaron a beber cerveza y a hacer el idiota, al fin y al cabo estaban en la flor de la vida. Ruby se empeñaba en emparejarla con alguna chica para demostrar su teoría, por lo que con una excusa se escapó de ella y se fue a buscar otra cerveza, con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa en los labios, inconscientemente sin dejar de pensar en el momento extraño que había tenido con la profesora Swan, solas en el aula analizando uno de los poemas de amor más famosos de Neruda y a la vez más tristes.

Perdida estaba en sus pensamientos cuando chocó sin querer con un muchacho, alto y de cabellos rubios y mirada clara. Se disculpó como pudo mientras él sonreía con amabilidad.

-"Lo siento, no miraba por donde iba"

**-No pasa nada, me llamo Robin por cierto ¿Y tú? No te había visto antes por aquí**

**-**"Me llamo Regina, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí, estudio literatura"

-**¿Me dejas que te saque a bailar Regina?**

La cerveza le había subido a la cabeza, la mano estirada de aquel muchacho proponiéndole bailar le hizo reír y la tomó, aceptando y dejándose llevar. Era un chico divertido, inteligente y se sentía bien a su lado, por lo que estuvo toda la noche con él, hablando de todo y nada.

No supo en qué momento cruzaron la línea, pero tampoco le desagradó sentir sus labios buscando su consentimiento para regalarle un beso, ante la mirada de Ruby cargada de sorpresa, ella no se negó, regalándole a Robin su primer beso.

La joven morena bailó, rió, besó y sintió florecer un sentimiento por ese joven muchacho estudiante de derecho sin saber que al otro lado de la ciudad, Emma Swan se dormía con Noa en sus brazos sin sacarse de la mente sus ojos oscuros y la pequeña esperanza de que fuese ella quien sanase su alma herida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque la amo con locura y cada día que pasa está más metida en mis huesos.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque está desaparecida, a Vero porque la adoro, a Andrea porque gracias a ella hay doble capi y a Natalia porque cada día se supera.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 6 TORMENTA**

Era una mañana radiante, Regina se despertaba feliz por volver a las clases cuando su móvil vibro avisándola de la llegada de un mensaje, lo miró y su sonrisa se engrandeció mientras su corazón golpeaba su pecho con fuerza al ver que era Robin.

-**Buenos días ojos bonitos ¿Vamos a vernos hoy?**

No tardó en responder mientras una sonrisa estúpida adornaba su rostro con los cabellos aún alborotados, y escondida entre las sábanas sin haberse levantado todavía.

-"Claro, salgo a las tres"

Dejó el teléfono sin poder dejar de sonreír, hacía una semana que había conocido a Robin en esa fiesta y desde entonces no habían dejado de hablar un solo día, sentía una conexión muy profunda con él, se sentía bien a su lado y, por primera vez, empezó a sentir interés por alguien sentimentalmente hablando.

Empezó a reír con ganas mientras se preparaba para meterse en la ducha al recordar la cara de Ruby al verlos besándose y el posterior interrogatorio exhaustivo, su decepción al no haber acertado con la teoría de su supuesta homosexualidad y la emoción al ver a su amiga interesada en algo más que libros.

Saliendo de la ducha su teléfono volvió a avisarla de la llegada de un mensaje y corrió ansiosa a abrirlo, emocionada sin saber muy bien por qué.

-**Ahí estaré, se me hará eterno el día hasta poder verte morena**

-"Te espero frente a la facultad, no llegues tarde"

-**No podría aunque quisiera**

Volvió a dejar el teléfono, se vistió a la velocidad de la luz y salió corriendo pues con la tontería de los mensajitos se le había hecho tarde. Ese día en especial iba a ser un día perfecto, a última hora tenía clase en la 108 y esperaba ansiosa una nueva cátedra de la profesora Swan, para justo después encontrarse con Robin y pasar la tarde con él, sin duda nada podía hacerla más feliz y esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su última clase.

Sabía que ese día la profesora Swan repasaría los escritos que hicieron para la clase anterior y quería saber su opinión ya que era la primera vez que escribía poesía, estaba algo nerviosa por saber su nota ya que era la primera nota de la asignatura, esperaba haber cumplido con las expectativas de Swan.

Para Emma la semana había pasado sin inconvenientes, su trabajo la absorbía y cada vez intentaba pasar más ratos libres en casa, conocer a Noa era su nueva meta y cada día la pequeña la sorprendía con creces.

En esos días aprendió a acudir a su lado cuando la atacaban las pesadillas, a calmarla acariciando suavemente sus cabellos o simplemente cargándola en brazos y acostándola junto a ella donde dormía tranquila toda la noche, aprendió a ver sus cualidades, lo inteligente que era a pesar de que no hablaba aun con propiedad, a descubrir qué llamaba su atención y qué le resultaba indiferente.

Llegó a parecerle tierna la obsesión que tenía con abrazas su camisa, el efecto calmante que este acto tenía sobre la niña le provocaba sentimientos encontrados, su ausencia larga y sin sentido durante el desarrollo de Noa le había dejado carencias que la pequeña suplió con ese pequeño sustituto, una prenda de ropa que le recordaba a su madre y convirtió en su mayor tesoro.

Aprendió a entender sus balbuceos incomprensibles, a saber cuándo tenía sueño o hambre, cuando estaba asustada o feliz.

Se sentía bien, había aceptado que la vida seguía a su ritmo, que la súbita aparición de la mirada oscura de Regina en su vida había sido como un huracán, pasando por su vida arrasando con todo y poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

Esa mañana dejó a Noa en su escuela, prometiéndole que iría a recogerla con una sonrisa, haciendo brillar sus ojitos color miel mientras entraba feliz a su aula de la mano de su joven profesora.

Paseó de camino a la facultad, con un café en un vaso de cartón, observando sin ver los rostros de esas personas que vivían en su cotidianidad, pensando que en unas horas tenía que dar clase en la 108, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se le hizo eterno pero llegó la hora, se dirigió al aula con paso seguro y bajo el brazo los poemas que sus alumnos habían escrito. Decidió no ser demasiado dura para no desanimarlos tan pronto, por lo que no había suspendido a nadie. Solo uno destacaba entre los otros, uno con un excelente, el primer excelente que ponía en años, un escrito que había removido su alma como ni el mejor de los escritores había conseguido.

Entró en la 108 y se encontró con la mirada chocolate de Regina, con su sonrisa y su corazón empezó a bombear con fuerza en el pecho, tanto que tuvo que retirar la mirada. Los ojos chocolate de Regina estaban llenos de un halo misterioso y no sabía si estaba preparada para conocer el motivo de ese cambio en su mirada.

Repartió los poemas, todos menos el de Regina, y centró la cátedra en hacer pequeñas correcciones, cosas que debían cambiar para mejorar en la elaboración del verso, intentando no mirar a Regina aunque esta estaba extrañada, no había recibido su nota.

La morena le dio la enhorabuena a Ruby ya que esta se esperaba un suspenso y tenía un notable, el rostro de su amiga sí que era un poema, sin poder creer que esa fuese su nota.

Al terminar la clase y todos salir, Emma fingió estar ocupada en sus papeles cuando sintió la voz de Regina dirigiéndose a ella, haciéndole sonreír.

-"¿Por qué no me ha dado mi nota?"

-**Porque los he repartido para corregirlos, el suyo no necesita corrección alguna señorita Mills**

Se giró regalándole una sonrisa y tendiéndole el papel donde brillaba el excelente en rojo. Regina no podía creer que su primera nota con la profesora Swan fuese un excelente y la miró con asombro.

-**No me mire así Mills, tiene talento**

-"¿Entonces le gustó lo que escribí?"

**-Me encantó, siga así llegará lejos**

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decir nada más, Ruby entró en el aula interrumpiéndolas, provocando que Emma sintiese una ira irracional y asesinase con la mirada a la pelirroja aunque esta no se dio cuenta.

-**Gina te buscan aquí fuera**

Regina miró a su profesora con un gesto de disculpas, justo antes de despedirse y coger sus cosas, saliendo del aula a toda prisa. Sin entender muy bien qué había sucedido y por qué su alumna había salido corriendo, cogió su maletín y salió del aula, para quedarse de piedra, estática ante la visión que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, quebrándose su interior en mil pedazos.

Su morena de ojos oscuros, perdida en brazos de un muchacho, bebiendo de sus labios con sed infinita, riendo con él, marchándose de su mano. Entonces entendió, los ojos de Regina brillaban de un modo distinto pues había encontrado el amor y ella, como una estúpida, se había dejado arrastrar por las emociones que esta despertaba para acabar completamente destruida, con la ira corriendo por sus venas y los celos enfermizos devorando su estómago.

Salió de ahí corriendo, sin querer mirar atrás, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las escondió, su mirada era fría e imperturbable, había sido una estúpida, Regina era joven, era libre, heterosexual, y ella había sido una ingenua al pensar que podía tener un interés más allá de alumna profesora.

Recogió a Noa, ya que Mary Margaret se lo recordó con un mensaje. La niña iba en silencio a su lado, notando el cambio en el ánimo de su madre y con miedo a desatar su ira.

Al llegar a casa, Emma quiso encerrarse en su habitación, no quería ver a la niña, ni a nadie, solo estar sola y dejar de sentirse como una imbécil. La pequeña, sola en la salita, se cansó de no hacer nada y fue a buscar a su madre. Entró en la habitación de la rubia y se acercó a ella con sus pequeños pasitos, tocando su brazo para llamar su atención

-"Mamá"

-**Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames mamá, yo no soy tu madre**

-"Ti"

-**Vete de aquí**

-"No, nena con mamá"

**-He dicho que te vayas**

No fue un grito, mas su tono asustó a la pequeña que empezó a llorar terminando de desquiciar a su madre. Emma la cogió y la llevó a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-**Cuando pares de llorar podrás salir**

Con la frente contra la puerta que la separaba de Noa, la tormenta que llevaba en su alma estalló y las lágrimas empezaron a correr libres por sus mejillas, mientras escuchaba a la pequeña llamarla a gritos. Lloró, todo lo que no había llorado esos últimos años, lloró lo que no había llorado tras el accidente que se llevó a aquella que amaba, que desestabilizó su vida, desde entonces había vivido en las sombrar, en una tormenta perpetua que por fin estallaba, con la lágrimas incontrolables cayendo por sus mejillas, abrió la puerta completamente destrozada, sus fantasmas eran suyos, Noa no tenía la culpa de nada, solo la amaba incondicionalmente.

Los ojitos color miel de la pequeña, hinchados por las lágrimas se clavaron en ella mientras sollozaba, a grandes zancadas Emma la alcanzó y la estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos, quedando sentada en el suelo.

La pequeña dejó de llorar en cuanto su madre la abrazó. Empezó a jugar con sus cabellos rubios y a acariciar sus mejillas, quitándole las lágrimas.

-"Mamá tite"

**-Si pequeña, mamá está triste**

-"Nena quere mamá"

-**Yo también Noa, yo también a ti**

Estrechando su abrazo, la pequeña se apoyó sobre su hombro, jugando con sus mechones y parloteando en voz baja, repitiendo constantemente que la quería, llenándola de paz y serenidad. Tras la tormenta supo que por mucho que no llevase su sangre, solo se tenían la una a la otra, se admitió a sí misma que era su hija.

Estaban solas en el mundo, juntas aprendiendo a conocerse podías ser felices, solo tenía que intentarlo.

Depositó un beso suave sobre su frente, sorprendiéndola ya que era la primera vez que la besaba.

-¿**Me perdonas? ¿Por asustarte?**

-"Ti, nena quere mamá"

**-¿Te leo un cuento?**

Tomando a la niña en brazos, la llevo a su habitación para leerle la Odisea, se colocaron juntas y empezó a narrarle la historia donde la habían dejado, sintiendo el calor de la pequeña pegada a su cuerpo, acariciando de vez en cuando sus cabellos, intentando no pensar en el veneno de los celos, en cómo se sintió morir al ver los labios de Regina besando a otro, a saber que su morena pertenecía a otro por completo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña. Esthefybautista, a la que necesito cada día más.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque me ayuda con los nombres, a vero porque la quiero, a Andrea porque no se puede quejar y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 7 CELOS**

Fueron pasando las semanas, Emma evitaba quedarse sola con Regina saliendo antes de clase para que esta no la abordara, evitaba mirarla y apenas le hablaba, solo lo estrictamente necesario puesto que la morena seguía devastando su interior.

La había visto varias veces con ese muchacho, cuando iba a buscarla a la facultad, veía sus besos de críos ajenos al mundo, como se marchaban cogidos de la mano, la sonrisa brillante de la morena y ardía su alma como si estuviese en el infierno. Odiaba sentir, y más que sus sentimientos cayesen en saco roto, irremediablemente la empujaban al desastre y a recordar un pasado que ya no iba a volver, un amor destruido antes de tiempo y sus piernas temblaban.

Se marchaba tras las clases a corregir exámenes y trabajos a casa, no soportaba el ambiente opresor de la facultad, cruzarse con Zelena y que esta la mirase con suficiencia y asco, no entendía muy bien por qué esa mujer la odiaba tanto pero tampoco le importaba, la opinión sobre ella que podían tener personas ajenas jamás le había importado.

El ambiente en su casa era relajado y tranquilo, pasar más tiempo con Noa le ayudaba a reconciliarse lentamente con su pasado. Pasaba muchas horas en su escritorio adelantando trabajo, con la niña sentada en sus rodillas dibujando, ambas en silencio y apreciando la compañía de la otra. A menudo tenía que ir con mil ojos pues la pequeña, queriendo imitarla, intentaba pintar sobre los trabajos de sus alumnos, provocando que estallara en carcajadas y la abrazase, besando su cabeza con cariño. Situaciones que antaño la habrían llevado al colapso y a un ataque de histeria ahora le parecían dulces y hermosas.

Noa había progresado mucho en los últimos días, había aprendido muchas palabras nuevas y las usaba con orgullo, repitiéndolas a pesar de que no venían a cuento. Palabras como manta, frío, cama, sueño y el nombre de Emma, que pronunciaba con dificultad y una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que agradaba a su madre con sus esfuerzos.

Emma no dejaba de observarla, admirada por el gran parecido que tenía con su madre y pensando en que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se paraba a recordar los buenos ratos con su gran amor.

Ese día al llegar a casa, cogió a Noa en brazos besando suavemente su mejilla y abrazándola con cariño, tomando inmediatamente una decisión, hablarle a la niña de su madre. La dejó en el suelo y empezó a buscar entre sus cajas con paciencia, mientras la niña empezaba a corretear por todo el apartamento. Cuando por fin encontró lo que buscaba una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, mas no pensaba echarse atrás, se sentó en el sofá y llamó a Noa con ternura. Esta corrió a sus brazos y saltó sobre ella abrazándose a su cuello. La rubia la sentó sobre sus rodillas y le mostró una fotografía de unos años atrás, antes de que Noa naciera, en la fotografía se veía a una Emma joven, recién licenciada y radiante, rodeando con el brazo a una muchacha de su edad, de ojos color miel y cabellos azabache, sonriendo con dulzura a la cámara y rodeando a la rubia con sus brazos por la cintura.

Noa observó la foto y señaló a Emma, reconociéndola, completamente feliz y exclamó con una sonrisa.

-"Mamá"

-**Sí, ella soy yo ¿Y ella sabes quién es?**

Emma señaló a la otra muchacha con su dedo, mientras Noa la observaba frunciendo el ceño, pensativa, sin responder, señalando a Emma una vez más y exclamando.

-"Mamá"

Posteriormente señaló a la otra muchacha y sonrió, moviendo sus piernas adelante y atrás.

-"Nena y mamá"

-**¿Es una nena?**

-"Ti"

-**¿Es bonita?**

-"mamá"

-**Se llama Anna, y ella era tu mamá**

-"No, mamá tu, mamá Enna"

-**Algún día, cuando seas mayor, te contaré cómo era tu mamá**

Fue a guardar otra vez la foto pero Noa fue más rápida y se la arrebató, para salir corriendo posteriormente en dirección a su cuarto. Emma la siguió para ver que pretendía y sonrió al ver que la dejaba sobre su mesita. La pequeña volvió a sus brazos y cargándola se marchó a su escritorio donde se puso a trabajar, sin dejar de pensar en Anna.

Su mente imaginaba mil posibles situaciones que podrían haber sucedido si su amada no se hubiese marchado tan repentinamente, convencida de que adoraría a Noa, de que seguramente se enfadaría o moriría de risa al llegar a casa y encontrarlas como dos niñas, jugando como si no hubiese mañana.

Una sonrisa pintó su rostro, sonrisa nostálgica, recordando un pasado, toda una vida de amor destruida por una broma pesada del destino un conductor borracho, un accidente y su gran amor perdió la vida, llevándose con ella una parte de su alma, dejándola sola con una hija a la que debía proteger y a la que había aprendido a adorar esas últimas semanas.

Regina sentía que vivía en una nube, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Robin más feliz se sentía, era detallista, dulce y amable, le hacía sentir que era única, indispensable y hermosa, la sonrojaba, le sacaba sonrisas y carcajadas, no podía estar mejor.

Pero una punzada de dolor se alojó en su alma, la profesora Swan llevaba semanas sin mirarla, echaba de menos sus ojos intensos escrutándola, sus conversaciones, que se quedara después de clase para compartir con ella su sabiduría.

Desde hacía semanas solo le dirigía la palabra en contadas ocasiones, cuando la clase lo requería, escapaba de ella y la evitaba, y no entendía por qué.

Tras una nueva clase sufriendo la indiferencia de su profesora, decidió presentarse en la hora de tutoría, sin saber muy bien por qué, solo necesitaba respuestas, quería saber si había hecho algo mal para provocar ese tipo de comportamiento.

AL entrar en el despacho, se sintió sobrecogida al ver la cantidad de libros que había, las paredes adornadas con titulación que la rubia ostentaba y a Emma, sentada de forma señorial, escribiendo sobre un papel sin levantar la cabeza.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Emma alzó la vista, sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, como esas primeras clases en las que ambas se negaban a bajarlas intentando leer en las pupilas de la otra cuántos misterios encerraban.

-**Siéntese señorita Mills**

Regina se sentó mientras su profesora volvía a bajar la mirada a sus papeles sin prestarle atención, por lo que se decidió a hablar pues no soportaba más la situación.

-"¿Qué le he hecho profesora Swan? ¿Por qué me trata así?"

-**¿Así cómo señorita Mills?**

-"Me está evitando"

**-Solo es una alumna más Mills, y yo una mujer ocupada, no se crea el centro del mundo solo porque una vez me quedé unos minutos con usted de más en clase**

Regina pudo notar el rencor en sus palabras, había algo más pero no se atrevió a preguntar, simplemente se quedó sentada sin saber qué decir hasta que Emma se cansó de tener que lidiar con todo cuanto llevaba en su interior y se decidió a echarla.

-**¿Alguna pregunta más? ¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿No la espera su novio?**

Durante unos instantes Regina quedó en shock, el tono que había usado para referirse a Robin, con odio y desprecio le hizo pensar que su profesora estaba celosa, aunque eso era una locura y un sinsentido.

-"¿Disculpe?"

-**Si no tiene preguntas sobre mi asignatura señorita Mills le exijo que se marche, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías**

-"¿Por qué le molesta que tenga novio?

**-No me molesta en absoluto lo que haga con su vida**

-"Entonces, si no le molesta no se meta"

-**¿Perdón?**

-"No me ha gustado como lo ha nombrado, su tono, ha sido grosero"

**-Márchese de mi despacho señorita Mills, conseguirá que me enfade**

Regina no dijo nada, le dedicó una última mirada cargada de furia y cogiendo sus cosas se marchó. Ruby la estaba esperando fuera para cotillear su conversación con la profesora sargento, como ella la llamaba. La morena estaba confundida, perdida en sus propios pensamientos por lo que mantuvo el silencio hasta que se habían acercado a su casa y su amiga no aguantó más la curiosidad.

-**Vamos morena, ¿Qué te ha dicho?**

-"Creo que está celosa de Robin"

-**¿Celosa?**

-"Sí, está seca y desagradable conmigo, y la forma en la que ha pronunciado la palabra novio, con odio reprimido, no sé Rubs parecía celosa"

-**Lo sabía**

-"¿Qué sabías?"

**-Es la forma en que te mira, se nota que está loca por ti y el hecho de que tengas novio le obliga a mantener las distancias, yo que tú no me preocuparía ya se le pasará…**

-"¿El qué se le pasará?"

-**Bueno… es que es complicado morena, muy complicado**

-"No te sigo"

**-Estuve investigándola, a la profesora Swan, quería saber por qué es tan asquerosamente borde y desagradable**

-"¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Por qué todo es complicado?"

-**Al parecer iba a casarse, hace dos años**

-"¿No se casó?"

-**No, su prometida y madre de la hija que tenían en común falleció unos meses antes de la boda, un conductor borracho se saltó un Stop y arrolló el vehículo donde viajaba, se llamaba Anna, murió en el acto pero la niña, que también iba en el vehículo se salvó, solo tenía seis meses cuando eso ocurrió.**

-"Es horrible… pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver conmigo y por qué es complicado"

**-El amor siempre lo es**

-"Estás muy segura de que está enamorada de mí, quizás te estás montando películas y solo esté teniendo unos días malos"

-**Si tú lo dices… Por cierto morena, Robin me cae genial y es un buen tipo pero hay algo que no me termina de gustar, eres mi amiga y te adoro, ten cuidado con él ¿vale?**

-"Está bien rubs, me voy que dentro de nada vendrá a buscarme"

Despidiéndose de su amiga entró en su casa para arreglarse, iba a ir con Robin a ver una película y se sentía feliz, a pesar de que sentía un peso leve en su estómago, pensar en la profesora Swan le provocaba emociones que no podía catalogar y más tras conocer esa terrible herida que cargaba su alma desde hacía dos años, perder a la persona con la que tienes un proyecto de futuro tiene que ser lo peor que te pase en la vida.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque cada día la extraño más.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque el amor es muy bonito, a vero porque es un cielo, a Andrea porque la quiero y a Natalia porque lo merece con creces.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 8 JUEGO PELIGROSO**

Iban pasando los meses y las clases de la profesora Swan se hicieron un infierno. Comentarios mordaces y miradas cargadas de reproche que no conseguía entender eran el pan de cada día por lo que, una hora que antes esperaba con ansia ahora la aborrecía en extremo.

Conocía su historia, podía llegar a entender la amargura en sus palabras o sus gestos y no creía en la versión de Ruby que aseguraba que la profesora estaba colada por ella, era imposible que lo estuviese, las separaba la edad, su heterosexualidad y mil detalles insalvables, a pesar de que no lograba comprender su cambio de actitud hacia ella.

Con Robin estaba empezando a consolidar las bases de una relación sólida, se veían cada poco tiempo, lo había llevado a casa y tenía la aprobación de sus padres, se involucraba en su rutina con mil detalles y gestos que le hacían abrirle el corazón poco a poco, se estaba enamorando y lo sabía, no temía las consecuencias de ese hecho ya que Robin podía ser perfectamente el hombre de su vida, el primero, el único que había conseguido abrirse paso hacia ella y embelesarla de esa manera.

Dejó de preocuparse por la profesora Swan, si estaba amargada no era su culpa, iba a su clase como una alumna más a aprender, dejando de lado cualquier teoría sin sentido. Por mucho que Emma se comportase como una cría seguía siendo la profesora que más le enseñaba, haciendo que todos sus conocimientos se tambaleasen y creándole retos cada vez más complicados que alcanzaba con éxito, tenaz y pacientemente.

Con otra de sus profesoras, Zelena Green, era completamente diferente. Pelirroja y de ojos verdes, divertida e inteligente, siempre que hablaba con ella acababa estallando en carcajadas, tanto Ruby como ella misma le habían cogido un cariño extremo. Se encontraban por los pasillos y se ponían a charlar sobre Harry Potter, fanáticas las tres, a pesar de que cursando literatura debían sentir pasión por otro tipo de obras a Zelena no le importaba.

Pudo constatar más de una vez que Emma Swan y Zelena no se llevaban bien, cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos ni se miraban y si lo hacían era con odio, y más en las ocasiones en las que la pelirroja estaba charlando y riendo con ella, en esos momentos la mirada de Swan podría tumbar al más fuerte de los hombres pero no podía con Zelena, esta era cabezota y le devolvía los desprecios con la misma intensidad.

Poco después, la misma profesora Green les confío que se moría de envidia ya que Emma era la niña bonita del decano, adorada por los altos directivos cuando en realidad era grosera e insufrible a su modo de ver. Les explicó también que no siempre fue así, que hacía un tiempo habían sido amigas, cuando estaban en la flor de la vida y Emma vivía su idílico romance con Anna, la mujer que perdió en ese fatídico accidente.

Todo cuanto rodeaba a Emma Swan era una incógnita, un misterio que Regina se preguntaba si sería capaz de resolver, mas descartaba esas ideas puesto que no estaba en su mano arreglar la vida de nadie y menos de su profesora.

Salió de la facultad con prisa, Robin la esperaba y al verlo sonrió. Se acercó a él dejando que este la tomara de la cintura y juntó sus labios tímidamente. El muchacho la abrazó y profundizó el beso, cortándolo al poco tiempo y tomando su mano para marcharse. Pasearon sin rumbo fijo, hablando de todo y nada, contándose su rutina y su vida diaria, robándose besos en cada esquina, como una pareja de adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

Se les escaparon las horas sin darse cuenta y Regina, alarmada, se despidió de él pues llegaba muy tarde, tenía un trabajo que hacer para la profesora Swan y no quería bajar su media. Tras un beso largo corrió en dirección a su casa mientras Robin la miraba con una sonrisa, sin darse cuenta de que una mujer, rubia de ojos verdeazulados, le había reconocido por casualidad y estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus actos.

Tras terminar sus clases, como cada día, Emma recogió sus cosas y se marchó, queriendo el destino que tomase una ruta alternativa pues necesitaba despejarse y poner en orden sus ideas, caminando por el parque pues era la mejor medicina que conocía para su alma atormentada.

Regina la estaba destrozando, ella misma se sentía idiota por haber caído tan rápido, por haber abierto las puertas de nuevo a sus sentimientos quedando devastada por los mismos. Era una mujer celosa, siempre lo había sido y los celos dolían el doble si se tiene la certeza de que la persona a la que amas jamás será tuya, solo en tus más profundos sueños.

Verla reír y hablar con Zelena la desquiciaba, sabía que se había comportado como una idiota con la pelirroja, que esta siempre había intentado ayudarla y ella la había expulsado de su vida sin más, los roces que tenían desde entonces simplemente le daban exactamente igual, hasta que se metió en un territorio peligroso, se acercó demasiado a Regina y eso la estaba desquiciando.

Saber que la morena estaba con un muchacho le devoraba, no podía soportarlo, no podía evitar mirarla durante sus clases y que sus ojos se cubrieran de reproche cuando en realidad Regina no tenía la culpa de su propia idiotez.

Llevaba meses encerrándose en casa junto a Noa, la pequeña se había convertido en su confidente, su única compañía a excepción de Mary Margaret. Su hija había escuchado tantas veces el nombre de Regina de sus propios labios que había añadido esa palabra a su vocabulario, a pesar de que no la pronunciaba pues sabía los efectos catastróficos que tenía en su madre.

Pensar en la pequeña le hizo sonreír, a esas horas aún estaba en la escuela y tenía tiempo a dar un buen paseo antes de ir a recogerla ya que había salido más pronto de lo normal y decidió darle una sorpresa, sabía que su niña adoraba cuando ella la recogía.

Se detuvo junto a un árbol y llamó a Mary Margaret para avisarla de que ella se encargaría de la niña, tras colgar alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a sus fantasmas, Regina con su novio frente a ella y un beso de despedida. Se le encogió el corazón y se mantuvo inmóvil hasta que la morena desapareció sin haberla visto. Desde su posición podía ver bien al chico, no se había fijado en sus rasgos antes, era alto y de cabellos rubio oscuro, ojos claros, no era muy guapo pero tenía un atractivo peculiar, entendía qué veía en el Regina.

Cuando este sonrió, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, no le gustó su sonrisa, no le gustó en absoluto. Parecía estar maquinando algo y eso provocó que Emma tuviese una sensación muy desagradable en su estómago.

El muchacho se sentó y llamó por teléfono, desde su posición no podía escuchar lo que este decía y se moría de ganas de averiguarlo. Decidió que no se movería de ahí, incluso se acercaría un poco, sin saber muy bien que esperaba sacar de esa vigilancia absurda, parecía una niña espiando al novio de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

No pasaron ni diez minutos, en los que Emma había conseguido acercarse lo suficiente sin ser vista, para poder escuchar todo cuanto Robin pudiese decir sin llamar su atención, cuando una muchacha, de tez morena y cabellos negros apareció con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a él.

Al ver la escena que se desarrolló a continuación, la rubia sintió como le hervían las entrañas y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no saltar sobre ese hombre y destrozarlo a golpes. Robin tomaba de la cintura a la otra muchacha y la besaba como si no hubiese mañana, el mismo hombre que tenía el amor de su Regina la estaba engañando ni media hora después de haberse despedido de ella. Sin saber muy bien por qué ya que no era de su incumbencia, tomo fotografías con su móvil sin ser descubierta, tenía pruebas de su infidelidad, solo necesitaba encontrar el momento de abordar a Regina y enseñárselas.

Se encontraba perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando fragmentos de la conversación que mantenía Robin con la otra mujer llamaron su atención y escuchó, reprimiéndose nuevamente ya que la ira vibraba en cada poro de su ser.

-"¿Crees que ganarás la apuesta amor?"

**-Claro que la voy a ganar Marian ¿Cuándo he perdido yo? Tendrán que pagarme las copas durante dos años seguidos**

-"Me sigue pareciendo increíble que esa chica siga siendo virgen a los veintitrés"

**-Pronto dejará de serlo, no va a poder resistirse a mí**

-"¿Quién podría? Tengo la suerte de que eres solo mío, ella no es más que un pasatiempo"

-**Un pasatiempo extremadamente aburrido, solo sabe hablar de libros**

Ambos rieron durante un buen rato, ridiculizando a Regina de una manera que le pareció aberrante, tanto que de la ira acumulada tuvo que apretar con fuerza los puños, marcándose la palma de la mano con las uñas, intentando respirar pausadamente para tranquilizarse.

Tras un rato poniéndose al día, esa pareja de infelices se separaron tomando caminos opuestos y Emma, movida por una fuerza invisible, siguió a Robin que iba silbando, ajeno a todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir del parque, Emma lo alcanzó, agarrándolo con fuerza y estrellándolo contra la pared, tomándolo completamente por sorpresa.

Con cara de asombro y una pizca de temor, se encontró con la mirada mortífera de la rubia, clavándose en él, provocando que le temblasen las piernas.

-"¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Qué quieres?"

-**Escúchame bien hijo de puta porque solo te lo voy a decir una vez, vas a dejar en paz a Regina, no vas a volver a acercarte a ella, ni a tocar un solo pelo de su cabeza o te juro que te encontraré y te destruiré ¿Ha quedado claro?**

-"No sé quién te has creído que eres rubita pero me da igual, aparta de mi camino"

Robin intentó empujarla para marcharse pero Emma, con fuerza volvió a estrellarlo contra la pared, sin dejar que se moviera un ápice.

-**Estás jugando a un juego muy peligroso muchacho, y tienes todas las de perder. Si no te apartas de ella te juro que la peor de tus pesadillas no será nada comparado con el infierno en el que se va a convertir tu vida.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado al amor de mi vida esthefybautista, porque por fin se acaba un nuevo fin de semana.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque no tengo palabras, a mi manager adorada por partida doble, a Vero porque es un sol, a Andrea porque es mi pequeña sobrinita y a Natalia porque se lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 9 IMPROVISAR **

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando su teléfono la despertó, luchando aun contra el sueño miró quién podía llamarla a esas horas y se incorporó al ver que era Robin. El muchacho no solía llamarla nunca e imaginó que pretendía darle los buenos días ya que cada día le sorprendía con un detalle distinto.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro adormilado, se acomodó el pelo a pesar de que su novio no la vería y contestó a la llamada intentando sonar enfadad cuando en realidad las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago a marchas forzadas.

-"Robin, son las siete ¿Qué ocurre?"

**-Gina, siento despertarte pero necesito verte antes de que vayas a clase**

-"¿Sucede algo?"

**-Necesito hablar contigo**

-"Estaré lista en media hora"

**-Paso a recogerte**

Colgó dejándola con la palabra en la boca, el ceño fruncido y mil dudas bailando en su mente. ¿Qué querría Robin? ¿Qué sería tan urgente?

Se arregló como pudo, con prisa, a pesar de que estaba hermosa su rostro mostraba consternación, quizás Robin se había cansado de esperarla, querría dejarla por ser tan cobarde y no atreverse a dar el paso, a ir más allá.

Tras media hora salió de su casa y Robin la esperaba en la entrada, había aparcado la mota y se estaba fumando un cigarro mirando al infinito.

Al llegar hasta él, lo saludó con cariño y se sintió aliviada al notar que este le devolvía el saludo y la besaba como siempre, no había cambiado nada. Él cogió su mano y empezaron a andar, mientras Regina notaba que se congestionaba de dolor de vez en cuando.

Frenó en seco, la angustia la estaba matando y necesitaba poner nombre a sus incógnitas por lo que miró los ojos claros del muchacho y preguntó sin rodeos.

-"Robin ¿Qué sucede?"

-**Me han amenazado, alguien quiere que me separe de ti**

-"Eso es una estupidez ¿Quién podría querer algo así?"

-**No lo sé, no la conozco, pero tiene fuerza. Me destrozó la espalda contra una pared**

-"¿Una mujer?"

-**Sí, yo no la había visto nunca pero ella te conoce**

-"¿Cómo era?"

**-Alta, rubia, tenía los ojos claros y una mirada mortífera, llevaba una chaqueta roja… no recuerdo más solo sé que está loca, me amenazó para que rompiéramos, me abordó ayer en el parque**

-"Sé exactamente quién es…"

-**Pues ve con cuidado con ella amor, está loca**

Llegaron a la facultad y se despidieron con un suave beso, Robin se alejó tras asegurarle que la llamaría por la tarde y Regina, llena de ira, se encontró con Ruby para ir a clase. No pronunció palabra pues le hervían las entrañas y a última hora tenía clase en la 108, Emma Swan había ido demasiado lejos, había amenazado a su chico sin motivo alguno y ella no iba a quedarse callada.

Emma se levantó sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas, había dormido mal pensando en lo que había visto esa misma tarde.

Al llegar a casa imprimió las fotos para enseñárselas a Regina, no podía soportar que jugaran con ella y sus sentimientos, le dolía imaginarlo. Tras un café cargado despertó a Noa con cariño, acariciando suavemente su estómago y besando sus mejillas. La niña saltó a sus brazos en cuanto estuvo despierta y entre risas la vistió para llevarla a su escuela.

Tras dejar a Noa, sus pasos la dirigieron sin prisa hacia la facultad con un nudo en el estómago, tenía que enfrentar a Regina pero esperaría a terminar la clase. Las horas pasaron volando y se encontró en la 108 dando su cátedra, había preparado una clase sobre improvisación, sobre escuchar a tu entorno y convertir todo cuanto sientes en poesía. Intentaba no mirar a Regina pero de vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban, los oscuros de Regina cargados de rabia y odio, sin que ella supiese qué pasaba por su mente.

Terminó la clase y se fue a su despacho, intentando no parecer conmocionada. De espaldas a la puerta empezó a ordenar sus papeles en el maletín cuando el sobre con las fotos cayó ante ella, recordándole que tenía una conversación pendiente con la morena. De pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza y se cerró de un portazo. Sin dignarse a mirar quién había entrado simplemente con voz cansada exclamó.

-**No recibo visitas, solo los martes a las tres, márchese**

-"¿Quién te has creído que eres para amenazar a mi novio?"

La voz cargada de reproche y odio de Regina le llegó clara y con fuerza, provocando que esta se girase para quedar cara a cara con la morena.

-**Así que te ha ido con el cuento**

-"No me has respondido, quién te crees que eres para meterte en medio de mi relación, para amenazar a mi novio para que me deje"

-**¿Qué te ha contado?**

-"Déjanos en paz"

**-No dejaré que te haga daño Regina**

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia solo eres una profesora, no te metas en mi vida no te lo permito"

-**Tarde…**

Casi con rabia, con una furia desmedida al ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar ese hijo de puta para tener a la morena, le tiró el sobre con las fotos y salió del despacho, pasando junto a ella y susurrando un "De nada".

Regina, completamente asombrada, abrió ese sobre sin saber lo que encontraría y al ver las fotos sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior, Robin le era infiel, estaba con otra. Todas las promesas de amor, palabras tierna y momentos dulces que había vivido a su lado quedaron empañados con una mancha negra mientras sentía que el suelo se desvanecía. El sobre se le cayó de las manos y salió del despacho de Swan, sin mirar a nadie, caminando sin rumbo alguno, saliendo de la facultad sus pasos la guiaron a su lugar favorito, un puente tranquilo sobre un pequeño riachuelo, agua que acogió sus lágrimas mientras encendía un cigarro e inhalaba el humo con parsimonia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo contemplando la nada cuando una voz la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-**¿Te han dicho alguna vez que cuando expulsas el humo estás hermosa?**

Reconocería su voz incluso en medio de un huracán, Emma Swan estaba a su lado y no necesitaba girar su rostro para saber que no estaba lejos de ella, manteniendo una prudente distancia nada más.

-"¿Y a ti te han dicho alguna vez que seguir a la gente no está bien?"

**-Quería disculparme, por haberme marchado así, tendría que haberme quedado**

-"¿Por qué nos seguiste ayer? Sé que gracias a eso hoy conozco su mentira pero… ¿Por qué seguirnos?"

-**No lo hice, fue pura casualidad que yo estuviese en ese parque, y me alegro de haber estado ahí**

Regina controlaba las lágrimas como podía, fumando con parsimonia y mirando al infinito cando notó como su profesora ponía una mano en su cintura y susurraba en su oído

-**¿Confías en mi?**

-"No"

-**Cierra los ojos**

La morena obedeció intentando adivinar a dónde quería ir a parar Emma, en realidad no quería estar sola, estaba dolida, se sentía humillada y la presencia de la rubia a su lado aunque extraña era reconfortante

-**No has atendido en clase ¿Verdad?**

-"No, estaba furiosa"

-**Pues tienes suerte porque vamos a poner en práctica lo que expliqué hoy**

-"No creo que pueda"

**-Yo sí lo creo, eres brillante, solo sé tú misma**

-"¿Qué debo hacer?"

-**Escuchar, sentir y hablar… Transfórmalo todo en poesía Regina**

Le hizo caso, durante unos instantes dejó que el viento acariciase su cara, embelleciese sus gestos, escuchando todos los sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos y recopilándolos. Cuando estuvo lista empezó a recitar sin pensar, solo sintiendo, creando, como Emma le había pedido.

-"Agua, como un susurro mudo, recogiendo una a una mis lágrimas, mi corazón, apenas un murmullo, un sueño de lo que antes fue, el viento acaricia mi rostro, intentando calmarme, intentando evitar que mi alma se desangre y luego estás tú, aun sin verte percibo tu melena rubia, mecida como las olas de un mar embravecido, tu mano en mi cintura convertida en mi roca, no dejas que decaiga, me retas, me proteges y no entiendo los por qué, tampoco lo pretendo. Los pájaros murmullan se confunde su canto con el sonido de las hojas, el sonido de mis lágrimas que ya no puedo contener…"

Sus mejillas se empaparon mientras sin darse cuenta expulsaba en forma de versos todo el dolor que sentía, cuando sintió la mano de su profesora recogiendo sus lágrimas y abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada una vez más en los ojos verdeazulados de Emma.

-**No merece tus lágrimas, no las merece Regina**

-"Gracias, me ayudó improvisar"

-**Eres brillante, no dejes que nadie se interponga**

Regina se estremeció, por un instante pensó que su profesora la besaría, sus ojos claros clavados en su mirada, cargados de ternura y de muchas otras que no podía descifrar.

En ese instante las sobresaltó el teléfono de Regina que empezó a sonar, rompiendo la armonía melódica de ese lugar y ese contacto tenue que habían tenido durante unos instantes.

Al ver quién la llamaba sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas y Emma la sujetó, sin propasar el límite, solo enseñándole que estaba a su lado.

-"Es Robin"

-**Debes enfrentarlo**

-"¿Se queda a mi lado?"

-**No me voy a ninguna parte**

Apoyada en Emma contestó con sequedad, dispuesta a terminar con esa historia, con ese hombre que se había burlado de ella desde el principio.

-**Gina, creí que no responderías ¿Qué tal tu día?**

-"Revelador, sobre todo porque he descubierto el nombre de tu novia, Marian"

-**¿Qué estás diciendo?**

-"Morena, cabellos negros ¿te suena?"

-**¿Te ha envenenado la rubia contra mí?**

-"He visto fotos, ni se te ocurra seguir mintiendo Robin, lo nuestro se acabó aquí"

Colgó antes de que la lágrimas volvieran a ella una vez más, cuando sintió un abrazó protector, su profesora la tenía cogida entre sus brazos sin pronunciar palabra. Cuando se calmó se separaron sin decir nada y empezaron a andar sin rumbo fijo hasta que Emma se paró en seco, obligando a Regina a mirarla una vez más.

-**Prométame algo señorita Mills, que si él vuelve a buscarla me avisará, no quiero que salga herida**

**-**"Se lo prometo pero prométame usted que siempre va a estar ahí para mí señorita Swan"

-**Lo prometo, siempre que me necesite ahí estaré **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña esthefybautista, porque la amo y la extraño demasiado.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque me hace feliz su felicidad, a mi manager por partida doble ya que forma parte de mi familia, a Vero porque es un sol y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a Andrea y a su corazoncito.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 10 SEPTIEMBRE**

Tras despedirse de Regina con la muda promesa de sostenerla siempre que esta cayese en el vacío, se marchó a casa ya que no tenía ganas de seguir trabajando, su mente volaba una y otra vez a las lágrimas que su morena derramaba por un hombre que había jugado con sus sentimientos. Le dolían en el alma pues ella misma quería ser su roca, su fortaleza, quería verla sonreír y que no volviese a derramar una sola lágrima de dolor.

Llegó a su apartamento, sabiendo que le esperaba una cálida acogida pues cuando salía antes de tiempo de sus quehaceres, Noa se exaltaba y no podía parar quieta un instante, feliz de tener con ella a su madre.

Entró sin hacer ruido para no delatar su presencia, Mary Margaret estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y su hija estaba en el salón, abrazada a su camisa como si no hubiese un mañana y hablándole, como si esa camisa fuese en realidad ella misma y estuviese escuchando sus balbuceantes palabras.

Sonrió con ganas y sacó su teléfono con la imperiosa necesidad de recoger ese momento y guardarlo para la posteridad. El sonido de la cámara al tomar la fotografía, alertó a Noa que, al alzar la mirada, dejó todo cuanto estaba haciendo para ir junto a su madre, corriendo y gritando de alegría.

Alertada por el escándalo de la pequeña, Mary Margaret salió de la cocina y no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la batalla campal que se desarrollaba en el salón, Noa intentando huir mientras Emma la agarraba y la atacaba con cosquillas, provocando las carcajadas y pataletas de la pequeña, completamente feliz en brazos de su madre.

Con gran ceremonia, como si estuviesen haciendo lo más importante del mundo, Emma imprimió la fotografía ante la curiosa mirada de su pequeña, la enmarcó y empezó a pensar dónde iba a ponerla hasta que se le ocurrió el lugar perfecto, su despacho de la facultad, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día.

Le explicó a Mary Margaret a dónde iba mientras abrigaba a la pequeña, cuyos ojitos brillaban de emoción ante la perspectiva de un paseo con su madre. Durante el camino, ambas cogidas de la mano, jugaron a imaginar las formas de las nubes, sonriendo y compartiendo un momento que solo era de ambas, donde el resto del mundo no existía.

Al llegar a la facultad, Noa se maravilló ante la majestuosidad del edificio y más al saber que ahí trabajaba su mamá, sus ojos querían observarlo todo a medida que andaban por los pasillos en reverencial silencio para no importunar las clases que se desarrollaban durante la tarde hasta entrada la noche.

Al llegar a la estancia que usaba Emma como despacho, la pequeña se soltó de su mano y fue directa a la mesa, tocando todo cuanto encontraba e inventándose nombres para los objetos que no conocía, nombrando aquellos que sí distinguía buscando la aprobación de su madre, mientras Emma, con gran ceremonia, colocaba el marco sobre su mesa de manera que se podía vislumbrar perfectamente desde su silla, se sentó y subió a Noa a sus rodillas. La pequeña observó su propia imagen orgullosa, su mamá la había colocado en su mesa y ella se sentía feliz y dichosa por ello.

-**Mira Noa, ahora mamá podrá verte siempre, cuando esté trabajando**

-"Nena"

**-Sí, es mi nena**

-"Noa quere mamá"

-**Y mamá también a ti pequeño terremoto**

Se hacía tarde por lo que tuvieron que marcharse, esa pequeña excursión había agotado a su hija por lo que tuvo que volver a casa cargándola en sus brazos, aunque no le importó. Le gustaba sentir el calor que su hija le transmitía, su pequeño corazón latiendo tranquilo mientras ella la llevaba en brazos, sintiéndose segura y completamente protegida por esa mujer a la que adoraba con toda su alma, su mamá, su heroína.

Fueron pasando los días y, quitando las ojeras, Regina parecía estar mejor. Le contó a Ruby lo que había pasado y tuvo que persuadirla para que su amiga no saliese en busca de Ronin y lo matase, ganas no le faltaban.

Le costaba dormir por las noches, sintiendo su alma partirse en mil pedazos, se torturaba pensando que durante unos instantes se vio preparada para entregarse por completo a él, se enamoró de una mentira, de una apuesta y eso la estaba destrozando.

Los días pasaban lentos y la torturaban, en esos momentos solo vivía para ir a la 108, las cátedras de Emma Swan aliviaban esa tormenta que devastaba su interior, filtrando un poco de luz en medio de su más incipiente oscuridad.

La profesora Swan, observadora y atenta, a veces escondía entre sus trabajos alguna nota animándola a seguir adelante e, inconscientemente, esperaba esas notas como el aire para respirar, le demostraban que cumplía su promesa, que la sostendría en medio del naufragio en el que se había convertido su vida.

Palabras como **No pierdas más noches por alguien que no merece ni el más oscuro de tus sueños **o **Si te hizo llorar es porque no merece ni uno de tus pensamientos **escritas en perfecta caligrafía sobre post-its amarillos, perdidos entre sus apuntes, la obligaban a sonreír aunque estuviese muriendo por dentro.

Esa tarde salió de clase antes que Ruby, antes de que su profesora pudiese frenarla o regalarle palabras de aliento, no quería ver a nadie y la soledad le pareció una buena aliada, solo ella, ese banco, su cigarro y la música para evadirse de una realidad que la estaba destrozando.

Se sentó con el sol acariciando sus rasgos, encendió un cigarro y su Ipod con la música en aleatorio, cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla… ¿Hasta cuándo sangraría por dentro? ¿Cuándo volvería a creer en la felicidad? Dejó de pensar y dejó que la música, sin escucharla, la llevase a otro mundo durante unos instantes sin inmutarse de que unos ojos verdeazulados la observaban con ternura y dolor, no muy lejos una melena rubia mecida por el viento provocaba en su dueña un suspiro. Cada lágrima que Regina derramaba le dolía en el alma como un puñal al rojo vivo.

Se fue acercando, sin que la morena notase la intrusión, se sentó a su lado y, sin pronunciar palabra, tomó uno de sus auriculares y se lo colocó en el oído para compartir con la morena ese momento de soledad.

Regina se sobresaltó mas al reconocer a su compañera de banco se relajó en seguida, mientras los últimos acordes de la canción se iban extinguiendo.

Ambas se miraron sin decir nada, sobraban las palabras para comprender que ese momento era único. Entonces empezó una nueva melodía y Regina, enrojeciendo, quiso cambiarla pero Emma se lo impidió, tomando suavemente su mano.

-**Déjela señorita Mills, quiero saber qué clase de música escucha **

-"Bueno, esta me la enseñó Ruby y me gustó aunque no es muy apropiada"

Fue a reírse cuando la voz rasgada del cantante comenzó a sonar, transportándola con su letra a otro mundo durante unos instantes.

"**Él tiene la vista en sus caderas****mientras ella solo con ropa interior****baila a contraluz de la persiana****que la baña haciéndole un traje de sol****a**** él le ha parecido ver a un ángel****e****lla nunca se sintió tan libre****e****l memoriza cada detalle****e****lla se da cuenta y le sonríe****y ****aunque por la radio se escucha****"Highway to hell" ellos solo escuchan****l****os acordes de "Tom Waits"******

**La luna preparada ve pasar las horas****m****ientras ellos ignoran****  
****el mundo cae alrededor****l****a luz de la ciudad anuncia la mañana****  
****pero en aquella cama****n****o existe el tiempo ni el reloj******

**Se confunden las manos mientras****q****ue se funden las sombras****  
****se van empañando los cristales****s****e desean y juegan****s****e huelen no tienen memoria****  
****tanto que parecen animales******

**Es muy diferente por semana****e****lla imparte clase en la universidad****  
****Los dos reprimiéndose las ganas****c****omo si él fuera un alumno más******

**Mientras ella escribe en la pizarra****é****l es incapaz de concentrarse****  
****ella aparta el pelo de su espalda****y**** a él las matemáticas le arden****  
****y por los pasillos****n****i se miran al pasar****a**** ella le da miedo****  
****Le da miedo el qué dirán******

**El ya no puede más con este amor prohibido****l****e crea al fugitivo****  
****complejo de Harrison Ford****y**** ella que no se ve con faldas y a lo loco****  
****le dice espera un poco****a**** ver por dónde sale el sol******

**Él le dice mi amor no puedo contener lo que siento****p****ero ella asustada no responde****  
****él la mira y no sabe cómo interpretar su silencio****simplemente hay algo que se rompe******

**Faltan solo dos semanas para que llegue el verano****p****ero en sus dos corazones ya parece que ha empezado****p****ero siempre que hubo fuego quedan algunas cenizas****  
****y ella todas las mañanas borra un corazón de tiza.******

**Y después de ese verano ya comenzaron septiembre****y**** de nuevo en los pasillos, aunque ya sin tanta fiebre****n****o se miran, no se tocan, ella porque va con prisas****  
****y el otro porque ha encontrado un nuevo amor".**

La música se fue extinguiendo y Emma tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de estallar en carcajadas al ver que Regina tenía el rostro escarlata y le evitaba la mirada. No se esperaba que la morena escuchase ese tipo de canciones, sobre todo letras que narraban historias de amor entre alumnos y profesores en la universidad, por lo que una pequeña llama de esperanza se alojó en su vientre, quizás si podía ser suya con el tiempo.

No dijo nada, se relajó y dejó que las canciones fuesen pasando una a una, conociendo un poco más a su pequeña morena por el tipo de música que escuchaba.

Regina, al ver que su profesora no se burlaba de ella, volvió a sentirse cómoda en su presencia y, sin pronunciar palabra, dejaron que la música las uniese de una forma cómplice e ingenua, pasando las horas juntas en silencio, sin necesidad de romper el momento, mirando al infinito cada una de ellas con sus propios pensamientos.

Por la mente de la morena bailaba la imperiosa necesidad de dejar de sangrar por dentro, de recomponerse y por la mente de Emma solo un deseo, ser valiente y enfrentarse a sus sentimientos por esa muchacha, se capaz algún día de confesarle que desde ese primer cruce de miradas en la 108 ella le pertenecía por completo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nada en el mundo.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, aunque necesita dormir más, a mi manager hermanita porque quiero su felicidad, a Andrea que no sale de su síncope, a Vero porque la quiero y a Natalia porque merece lo mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 11 GALA BENÉFICA**

Hacía poco que dieron las cinco de la tarde, Emma estaba en su despacho intentando corregir unos trabajos mas no podía concentrarse. Su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa mientras su mente viajaba a ese momento en el parque, en ese banco junto a Regina aprendiendo a conocerla a través de la música que sonaba en su Ipod en aleatorio.

Cansada de corregir sin prestar atención a sus quehaceres alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la foto de la pequeña Noa, su hija le devolvía la sonrisa desde esa fotografía y su interior se llenó de vida.

Acarició lentamente la fotografía, dibujando sus rasgos y analizando cómo en pocos meses había cambiado tanto su vida, había pasado de no soportar la presencia de la pequeña a echarla de menos cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo sin verla, de no querer ni tocarla a buscar su contacto.

Algo le estaba pasando desde que Regina apareció en su clase, desde aquel primer día en la 108 ella estaba cambiando, estaba cerrando con su pasado de alguna manera y eso repercutía en su relación con su hija y con todos los que la rodeaban de alguna manera, volvía a disfrutar de dar clase, volvía a sentir pasión por aquello que hacía, su nombre volvía a sonar en las altas esferas ya que se rumoreaba que había retomado la escritura.

Sus ojos brillaban mirando la fotografía de su pequeña, miró el reloj pues era pronto y ya se había escapado demasiadas veces para ir a buscarla, tendría que esperar unas horas. Cuando de repente llamaron a la puerta y se acomodó para recibir al visitante, a esas horas solo podía ser el decano o alguien importante.

Su gesto cambió cuando entró Zelina en el despacho, desde hacía dos años su relación con esa mujer estaba rota a pesar de que la pelirroja no tenía la culpa de nada, Emma era cabezota y obstinada por lo que jamás reconocería su error ante ella.

-**¿Qué quieres Zelena? Estoy ocupada**

-"Yo ya me iba, venía a preguntarte si no te vas tú también"

-**Aún no he terminado, así que no me voy**

Zelena pareció no escucharla, sus ojos claros estaban fijos en el marco que adornaba la mesa de Emma aunque no podía ver la fotografía. Tomándose libertades que la rubia no le había dado cogió la foto para mirarla y una tierna sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver la imagen de la pequeña Noa.

-"Que mayor está, la última vez que la vi tenía seis meses ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene ahora?"

-**Dos años**

-"¿Mary Margaret sigue cuidándola?"

-**Sí, siempre que puede**

**-**"¿Algún día dejarás de echarme la culpa Emma? Sabes perfectamente que yo no la tuve"

Emma suspiró, en cierto modo sabía que Zelena tenía razón, nadie tenía la culpa del accidente que se llevó a Anna a pesar de que se empeñó en culpar a todo el mundo que la rodeaba.

-**Ya no te culpo, Zelena ¿Qué quieres?**

-"Nada, recordarte que si no te vas a preparar no llegarás a la gala benéfica de esta noche"

-**¿Esta noche? ¿Es esta noche? Imposible es la semana que viene**

-"Emma es esta noche"

-**No puede ser esta noche, Mary Margaret no está disponible esta noche**

No dejó que Zelena respondiera, estaba metida en un buen aprieto pues no podía faltar a la gala y no tenía a nadie con quién dejar a Noa, la pelirroja la vio salir corriendo del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo, completamente confundida. Emma Swan jamás olvidaba algo tan importante, algo debía estar pasando en su mente.

Paró de correr a la salida de la biblioteca, básicamente porque no sabía dónde ir. Frenó en seco para analizar sus posibilidades ya que tenía solo dos horas para arreglarse lo que le dejaba una hora para encontrar alguien que se quedara con su pequeña esa misma noche, alguien de confianza.

Reflexionando sobre sus pocas posibilidades de éxito y su inminente despido ya que no pensaba dejar sola a su hija, la solución cayó del cielo en forma de ángel, un ángel en particular, morena de ojos negros. Regina salía de la biblioteca, seguramente para marcharse a casa tras una tarde de estudio y ahí fue donde Emma la abordó, asustándola en un primer momento ya que no la esperaba pero, tras reconocerla, le regaló una tímida sonrisa intentando ocultar su curiosidad al ver a su profesora tan desesperada.

-**Señorita Mills, qué bien que la encuentro**

-"¿Qué ocurre profesora? Me ha asustado"

**-¿Le gustan los niños?**

-"¿Disculpe?"

-**Que si le gustan los niños, si se le da bien estar con niños**

-"No lo sé, nunca he estado con niños pequeño pero supongo que sí ¿Por qué?"

-**Porque necesito un favor, necesito que alguien se quede con mi hija esta noche, la mujer que normalmente se encarga de ella libra y yo tengo un compromiso que no puedo eludir**

-"¿Quiere que yo cuide a su hija?"

-**Confío en usted ¿Puedo contar con ello?**

-"Sí, claro, yo la cuidare profesora Swan"

**-A las ocho en mi casa**

Emma cogió un papel y le escribió su dirección, marchándose al instante a gran velocidad pues aun necesitaba prepararse ya que la gala benéfica, como su propio nombre indicaba, no le permitía ir con vaqueros.

Llegó a su casa y Noa saltó a su cuello con inmensa alegría, aunque en cuanto su madre le explicó que en unas horas se marcharía y vendría alguien a cuidarla la niña se entristeció, no quería que su madre se marchase y hacía lo posible por evitarlo, sin llegar a entender que Emma no tenía opción a negarse, debía ir sí o sí a dicho evento.

Al ver que por muchos esfuerzos que hiciera, su madre no le hacía caso, la pequeña simplemente se resigno y se puso a dibujar para matar el tiempo. No pasó mucho antes de que llamaran a la puerta y una Emma impecablemente vestida con un traje rojo que se pegaba a ella marcando sus curvas, salió a abrir, mirando el reloj. Las ocho menos cuarto, seguramente era Regina.

Abrió la puerta dejando a la morena asombrada durante unos instantes, acostumbrada a verla enfundada en sus vaqueros y su chaqueta roja no esperaba para nada encontrarla tan elegante y femenina. Quiso contener las ganas de reír pues en realidad estaba muy nerviosa, no solo era la primera vez que dejaba a la pequeña con alguien extraño, sino que tenía a la dueña de sus pensamientos en su casa.

La hizo pasar al salón donde le presentó a Noa, la pequeña se la quedó mirando entre asustada y curiosa, no parecía desagradarle Regina pues la morena era amable y le estaba regalando una sonrisa aunque no veía del todo claro que su mamá se marchase. Emma se agachó para estar a la altura de su pequeña y besando en su mejilla le dijo.

-**Noa, ella es Regina y ha venido a cuidarte, mamá se va ahora tú pórtate muy bien**

La niña se aferró a su madre mientras empezaba a lagrimear, mirando a Regina con miedo.

-"No mamá, no"

**-Regina te va a cuidar muy bien y mamá vendrá en seguida Noa**

-"Eina no, mamá tú"

Emma abrazó a su hija y le dio un beso en la cabeza, justo antes de dirigirse a Regina que asistía a esa despedida en un reverencial silencio.

**-Señorita Mills, al principio le costará, no está acostumbrada a estar con gente que no conoce, pero es una niña muy buena, algo inquieta pero dulce, deje que sea ella la que se acerque y no se preocupe que lo hará**

-"Está bien profesora, márchese tranquila"

**-Tiene la cena preparada en la cocina y acuéstela en mi cama, así se quedará tranquilita, no intente quitarle mi camisa, es como su amuleto y se enfadará si cree que quiere quitársela**

Dando un nuevo beso a su hija, se despidió de Regina y se marchó pues ya la estaba esperando el taxi que la llevaría a la fiesta. En cuanto se cerró la puerta la pequeña empezó a sollozar llamando a su madre mientras Regina no sabía dónde meterse, vio tan apurada a su profesora que no tuvo valor de decirle que no pero ella no sabía cómo tratar con niños tan pequeños y verla llorar sin saber cómo reaccionar le llenó de angustia.

-**Ei, mamá vendrá en seguida ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que estabas dibujando?**

-"Eina no, mamá"

**-Mamá no tardará, además estás más guapa si no lloras**

Noa se secó las lágrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerza la camisa de su madre, mirando fijamente a esa muchacha cuyo nombre había escuchado tantas veces de los labios de su querida mamá.

Finalmente la curiosidad pudo más que el sentimiento de rechazo y se acercó a ella con leves pasitos, mirándola, memorizándola, esa muchacha era importante para su madre y por ende para ella también.

Alzó su mano, pequeña, y acarició la cicatriz que Regina tenía sobre el labio, haciendo que esta se estremeciese pero no se apartó en ningún momento, recordando las palabras de su profesora diciéndole que sería la pequeña la que se acercase a ella y no al revés.

-"Pupa"

**-No me hace pupa pequeña**

-"¿Eina no llora?"

**-No, Regina está contenta ¿ves?**

En ese momento la morena empezó a hacer caras graciosas provocando que la pequeña estallase en carcajadas y se relajase, confiaba en su madre, no la habría dejado con ella si no fuese buena.

-"Eina no llora, Eina guapa"

Dicho eso la pequeña se marchó y siguió con su dibujo, bajo su atenta mirada. Solo unos instantes al lado de la pequeña Swan y la había cautivado por completo, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa renacuaja de ojos color miel.

Las horas iban pasando y quitando el leve llanto inicial no tuvo problemas con ella, era una niña muy dulce y buena, obedecía en todo, comía sin poner obstáculos y, a la hora de acostarse, lo hizo sin apuro en la cama de su madre, donde le pidió a Regina un cuento señalándole a Regina el ejemplar de la Odisea que su madre solía leerle antes de dormir. La morena no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas pues no cabía duda de que esa pequeña era hija de Emma Swan.

Le leyó hasta que esta cayó dormida y se dedicó a investigar por la casa, maravillándose con la extensa biblioteca, sonriendo ante la colección de fotografías que había por todos los rincones en las que se veía a Noa riendo, comiendo, durmiendo, jugando… Se detuvo en una en particular en la que salía junto a su madre, era muy reciente y los ojos de su profesora tenían un brillo que ella aún no había descubierto. En ese momento entendió que si había algo que Emma Swan amase a parte del arte escrito era a su hija. Un velo de nostalgia la invadió pues ella jamás había tenido el amor de su madre, no tan incondicional, mas su sonrisa no la abandonó, era hermoso ser testigo mudo de una unión tan fuerte como la que ellas tenían.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y se giró violentamente, quedando frente a su profesora que ya había llegado, el tiempo le pasó volando junto a aquella pequeña.

-"Profesora Swan, ¿Cómo fue la gala?"

**-Aburrida, los mismos ricachones de siempre hablando de los mismos temas insulsos de siempre ¿y usted con mi hija?**

-"Noa es un amor, sinceramente déjemela más a menudo creo que con un día no me ha bastado"

Emma se echó a reír ante la espontaneidad de su alumna, había estado mirándola unos instantes, observando su fotografía. Se dedicó a estudiar sus expresiones y facciones y a certificar que su corazón bombeaba más rápido cuando la tenía ante ella.

-**Cuando quiera señorita Mills, seguro que ella piensa igual de usted y mañana me contará con todo lujo de detalles lo bien que se lo pasó y me preguntará cuándo vuelve usted a vernos**

-"No mienta, ella no habla apenas"

**-Que no hable no significa que yo no la entienda**

-"Debo irme, es tarde…"

**-¿Le llamo a un taxi? Yo lo pago**

-"No se preocupe, vine con mi coche"

-**¿Nos vemos en clase?**

-"En la 108, estaré en primera fila"

**-Hasta pronto señorita Mills**

La vio partir pensando en la 108, pensando en el parque, en el banco, en cada uno de los momentos vividos a su lado, pensando que ya conocía a su hija, a la parte más importante de su vida, pero sobre todo pensando en el estúpido miedo aferrado a su pecho que le impedía salir corriendo detrás de esa muchacha, pedirle que se quedase a su lado, que no se marchase, el miedo que le impedía tomar su rostro entre las manos y depositarle un beso, el miedo a entregarse una vez más ya que la última vez había salido desgarrada, su alma había sangrado hasta el delirio, la última vez la condujo a la locura y su pasado, como un ancla que te mantiene en el fondo del río, era el lastre que le impedía mirar los ojos oscuros de Regina y decirle que su corazón volvía a latir por culpa de sus miradas, de su sonrisa, por culpa de esa cicatriz que tenía sobre el labio superior, por culpa de toda ella, inocente e inteligente, desbocando su corazón sin tan siquiera pretenderlo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque nada en este mundo, ni la distancia, ni el miedo, ni las lágrimas podrán apartarme de ti, eres mi otra mitad y te amo con fuerza.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque me quiere y yo lo sé, a mi manager adorada barra hermanita a la que adoro, a Andrea porque pregunta cosas raras por el whatsapp, a vero porque me encanta su sombrero y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 12 NUESTRO BANCO**

Las semanas iban pasando mientras Emma luchaba contra sus miedos. Su mente racional la empujaba a sopesar los pros y los contras de lanzarse al vacío junto a Regina, por un lado no sabía si era correspondida y dar semejante paso podía llevarla a estrellarse contra un muro de granito y destruirse a sí misma, por otro lado cada día le costaba más mantener las distancias, las miradas en clase se volvieron intensas e incesantes, parecía que solo daba su cátedra para la morena, que no tenía más alumnos que su amada de mirada oscura.

Tras la noche en la que la morena se quedó cuidando de Noa, la pequeña había generado un cariño desmesurado por ella, repetía su nombre incesablemente, preguntando por ella a todas horas, incluso a Mary Margaret cuando la pobre no sabía a quién se refería la pequeña. Conversaciones de besugo mantenían madre e hija en las que Regina era el centro, peleando y riendo, ya que Noa aseguraba que la mujer más hermosa del mundo era su madre y esta que Regina, sin que ninguna de las dos llegase a un acuerdo.

Los habituales garabatos rojos y amarillos que componían sus dibujos se llenaron de marrón y negro, simulando a Regina. La pequeña se empeñaba en dibujarla a su manera, con pequeños garabatos de los colores que la caracterizaban en la mente de la pequeña.

Dichos garabatos adornaban cada rincón de la casa, ya que Emma se empeñaba en demostrar su desmesurado orgullo buscando lugares de prestigio para las creaciones de su pequeña, regalándole sonrisas llenas de ternura y sobre todo admiración.

Durante sus clases se mostraba exigente, conocía el potencial de su morena, sabía que exprimiéndola podía sacar de ella maravillas, por lo que trabajos que normalmente calificaría con la más alta nota, se los entregaba con notables, obligándola a exigirse cada día más para llegar al excelente. Era un reto y sabía que Regina no se rendiría, que lucharía por la mención honorífica pues estaba convencida de que la merecía con creces.

Las notitas entre trabajos y apuntes se hicieron habituales, ya no eran sobre olvidar un amor que te ha destrozado sino palabras como **¿Es todo cuánto puedes hacer? **O **Demasiado flojo para una mente brillante** le regalaban por parte de la morena miradas de reproche y desafío, nunca con ira pues Regina comprendió desde su primera nota baja que su profesora solo quería lo mejor de ella, sacar todo su potencial e interiormente la admiraba por ello, Emma le enseñaba de verdad y en sus clases aprendía mucho más que en cuatro años de carrera.

Con ella era distinta pues ella era el motivo por el cual se decidió a luchar nuevamente, había cogido la pluma después de año sin que un solo verso escapara de su mente y tras la llegada de Regina la ideas volaban sueltas, dándole alas a un corazón que se había negado durante años a latir sin más propósito que bombear sangre.

Todos los alumnos eran conscientes de la mirada que Emma guardaba exclusivamente para Regina, la impoluta alumna de primera fila por la que desde el primer día demostró un aprecio distinto. Los murmullos y las habladurías no tardaron en llegar mientras Ruby se empeñaba en volver a sus teorías sobre su posible homosexualidad, asegurándole que tras la mala experiencia con Robin lo que necesitaba era salir del armario y dejar de engañarse a sí misma.

Para Regina el recuerdo de Robin solo quedaba relegado a un rincón de sus recuerdos durante sus clases en la 108, la profesora Swan tenía la capacidad de evadirla del mundo con sus palabras, de enseñarle, de transmitirle tranquilidad y confianza. No le había contado a su amiga la experiencia que tuvieron en aquel banco en el parque, tampoco le dijo que había estado en su casa cuidando de la pequeña Noa, porque se montaría sola películas y tendría que aguantarla meses burlándose de ella.

Interiormente el gusanito de la duda la estaba devorando, Emma Swan era un misterio, como un enigma casi imposible de resolver. Su mirada aguamarina la cautivaba y la aterraba con la misma intensidad, era la mujer de las mil caras, fría y distante con el resto del mundo, amable y exigente con ella, completamente adorable y tierna cuando estaba junto a su hija, era tantas cosas a la vez que no podía encontrar una palabra para definirla, ni un sentimiento para explicar todo cuanto llevaba dentro cuando clavaba en ella sus ojos claros.

Perdida en sus propias conjeturas, se alejó hacia su parque, el lugar donde se perdía cuando necesitaba estar sola y vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento, de toda tortura mental, por lo que se despidió de Ruby asegurándole que necesitaba irse andando, perdiéndose paso a paso entre el verde y el marrón de ese lugar que para ella era su refugio.

A lo lejos divisó su banco, sonriendo sin darse cuenta pues fue en ese mismo lugar donde su profesora la sorprendió escuchando música, destrozada por un hombre que ahora apenas era un recuerdo de un mal sueño.

Como hiciera hacia ya meses, se sentó encendiendo un cigarro y puso su Ipod en aleatorio, con los ojos cerrados y esta vez el alma vacía de heridas sangrantes. Disfrutó del sol sobre su rostro, la cálida brisa revolviendo sus cabellos y sus pensamientos apagados lentamente, invadidos por acordes, el sonido de una guitarra y una voz rasgada narrando historias de tiempos perdidos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, con su soledad como aliada, cuando sintió como alguien cogía con delicadeza uno de sus auriculares y abrió los ojos para encontrarse cara a cara con Emma Swan, sonrisa en los labios y su auricular en su oído, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Esa intrusión le hizo sonreír, a menudo se preguntaba si realmente era destino o su profesora le había cogido el gusto a perseguirla, tampoco le importaba ya que su compañía no le era desagradable en absoluto.

Tiró la colilla ya consumida y disfruto de la calma de su parque, compartiendo banco y música con Emma, sin que ninguna de las dos se atreviese a pronunciar palabra para no romper el momento.

Los acordes se fueron apagando y Regina pausó la música mirando a su profesora directamente a los ojos.

-"¿Me está siguiendo profesora Swan?"

-**No, hacía mucho que no venías a nuestro banco**

-"¿Nuestro?"

-**Lo siento como nuestro desde aquella tarde en la que me enseñaste a conocerte a través de tus canciones**

-"Así que has venido por casualidad"

-**Por casualidad no, suelo venir casi cada tarde, me gusta este lugar y más si te encuentro y me dejas escuchar música contigo**

Regina sonrió, cogiendo su Ipod una vez más para buscar una canción que poner, pues no sabía qué decir ante las palabras de su profesora. Al no encontrar qué canción reproducir, volvió a mirar a Emma que le sonreía con cariño.

-"¿Alguna petición especial?"

**-Septiembre**

Con un mudo asentimiento buscó la canción y le dio al play, mientras ambas se perdían en esa letra que meses atrás habían compartido en una situación algo diferente.

Emma estaba pensativa y Regina tragó saliva con dificultad, se había preguntado muchas veces cómo habría sido la vida de su profesora pues sabía que no había sido fácil y, al ver su rostro, por unos instantes se estremeció imaginando que ella había vivido alguna historia similar y eso empezó a desquiciarla.

Cuando la canción acabó empezaron otras pero ninguna de las dos escuchaba, finalmente la morena se atrevió a ponerle palabras a sus dudas y a sus miedos.

-"¿Se siente identificada? Con la canción de antes"

-**En cierto modo sí**

-"¿Se ha enamorado de algún alumno alguna vez?"

-**No me identifico con la parte de ella sino la de él, ella es la que tiene miedo, él es quien quiere enfrentarse a todo por amor**

-"¿Usted no tiene miedo?"

**-Lo tuve, pero ya no lo tengo**

Intentando descifrar qué quería decir Emma con esas palabras, de pronto sintió su mano, delicada sobre su propia mejilla, estremeciéndola. Quiso hablar, quiso preguntar mas no pudo pronunciar palabra.

Los labios de Emma se unieron a los suyos dejándola completamente paralizada, despertando en ella un volcán de demasiadas emociones entre las que imperaba la duda. Tras unos instantes, no supo en realidad cuánto ya que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido tras ese dulce y leve contacto, Emma rompió el beso con un leve suspiro, ella había dado el paso, le tocaba a Regina mover ficha y para eso necesitaba tiempo. Se levantó dejando a Regina trastornada y se despidió de ella, denotando que su voz estaba cargada de cariño.

-**Nos vemos en clase señorita Mills**

Diciendo esto se marchó a paso seguro, el miedo que se aferraba a su pecho había desaparecido, pasara lo que pasara en sus labios se había quedado impregnado el sabor de Regina y eso valía con creces el haber dado el paso.

Regina no se movió, vio desaparecer a su profesora llevando sus manos, sus dedos a sus labios donde aún tenía el sabor de la rubia. Sin saber muy bien qué sentir en ese momento, solo que estaba vacía y que, irremediablemente, los labios de Emma Swan eran tremendamente adictivos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada, esthefybautista, porque aunque hablemos en diferido la amo más cada día que pasa.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque me da ideas cuando me quedo en blanco, a mi manager hermanita adorada porque me hace feliz que sea de la familia, a Andrea porque ambas amamos septiembre, a Vero porque es un cielo y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 13 ENTRE LOS APUNTES**

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada en ese banco mirando al infinito, con sus dedos acariciando lentamente sus labios, el sabor de Emma Swan impregnado en ellos y en su alma un único sentimiento, miedo.

Robin había sido su única experiencia en cuanto a esos temas, aparte de a ese hombre no había tenido a nadie en su vida y a él le había costado hacer que se estremeciera por completo por lo menos varios meses de relación. Su profesora había conseguido poner patas arriba su mundo en un solo roce y eso la estaba aterrorizando, ella no era lesbiana nunca se sintió atraída por una mujer, ni siquiera le atraía la profesora Swan, solo intelectualmente.

Se levantó aun contrariada por el extraño suceso y se marchó a casa, donde estuvo el resto de la tarde en su propia burbuja, con su mente en un beso robado que la estaba desquiciando, llevando a la locura, provocando que su madre se enfadara en exceso ya que no le prestó la más mínima atención durante la cena, cuando Cora intentaba ponerse al día de las actividades de su hija en la universidad con el único motivo de poder presumir ante sus amigas durante la hora del té.

Finalmente cayó sobre su cama con su mirada oscura fija en la penumbra, sin poder conciliar el sueño ya que su mente volaba una y otra vez a ese instante en ese banco, al sabor dulce y suave de unos labios que le habían robado el aliento.

Cuando salió el sol la encontró aun en vigilia, con los ojos rojos y cansados y una decisión tomada, alejarse de Emma Swan pues alimentar un sentimiento que no entendía solo serviría para que la rubia saliese herida y no podía ser motivo de su desgracia.

La tarde anterior para Emma no fue muy distinta, su interior era un hervidero de emociones desatadas, por primera vez en años se había atrevido a dar un paso en pos de su felicidad mas tras el beso, las dudas y el remordimiento hicieron aparición. No podía olvidar que era su alumna, jamás se había encontrado en una situación parecida y no sabía bien cómo actuar. Preguntas como si se había precipitado o había ido demasiado deprisa la torturaban mientras entraba en su apartamento y recibía una calurosa acogida por parte de la pequeña Noa.

Mary Margaret leyó en su rostro que estaba librando una batalla interior y se preocupó por la pequeña puesto que un desprecio de su madre en esos momentos sería devastador. Emma, como leyendo su mente, le hizo una señal de entendimiento mientras elevaba a Noa en sus brazos y besaba su carita con cariño infinito, había aprendido a separar sus demonios internos de la relación que mantenía con su hija.

No pudo pensar mucho en ese beso y en las posibles reacciones de la morena pues Noa ocupó cada minuto de esa tarde, hiperactiva como siempre corriendo de un lado a otro incapaz de estarse quieta, tocando y desordenando todo a su paso, jugando con ella hasta hartarse y finalmente, agotada, dejarse acostar y arropar en su cama para ir cayendo dormida.

Con la pequeña en el mundo de los sueños, el silencio sepulcral invadió su hogar. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la nevera cogiendo una cerveza y se sentó a leer mientras bebía, atacada por la imagen de Regina y el sabor de sus labios, los mismos que desde hacía demasiado ansiaba besar y por fin había probado.

Cuando el cansancio la venció, se acostó sin poder pegar ojo en toda la noche, seguramente Regina se mostraría esquiva y distante con ella, quizás había ido deprisa. Con mil ideas bailando en su cabeza impidiéndole coger el sueño la encontró Noa de madrugada, cuando corrió llorando a su cama porque había tenido una pesadilla.

La colocó sobre ella con cuidado, calmándola con tiernas palabras mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda. Esa noche ya no podría dormir y lo sabía por lo que disfrutó del contacto cálido y suave que su pequeña le regalaba, de su profunda respiración sobre su pecho, los pequeños balbuceos que se le escapaban entre sueños, hasta que salió el sol anunciando el nuevo día, un día de enfrentamientos pues en unas horas debía dar clase en la 108.

Regina estaba de mal humor, taciturna. Ruby intentó averiguar qué le pasaba pero no consiguió sacarle una sola palabra, solo gruñidos que excusó diciendo que no había dormido bien y estaba cansada.

Por los pasillos de la facultad miraba inquisitiva para ver si aparecía la profesora Swan, no quería encontrársela y a la vez se moría de ganas por verla, una lucha incesante entre razón y corazón que la desquiciaba y agotaba en exceso.

De pronto Zelena Green las llamó desde el otro extremo del pasillo y ambas se pararon con una sonrisa, esa profesora era muy afín a ellas, tenían gustos en común y siempre conseguía hacerlas reír por lo que durante unos instantes la tensión acumulada desapareció y se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de una charla interesante, sin percatarse que unos ojos verdeazulados se empañaban de ira y los celos se apoderaban de Emma Swan al ver esa escena que se desarrollaba ante ella.

Cuando Regina y Ruby desaparecieron dentro de su aula, a grandes zancadas, Emma se acercó a Zelena encendida de ira y, cogiéndola del brazo, la metió en su despacho para gran sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-"Swan ¿Qué demonios haces?"

**-¿De qué te estabas riendo con Regina?**

-"De nada, tonterías que nos hacen gracia ¿Por qué te importa tanto?"

-**No me gusta verte cerca de la señorita Mills**

-"Es mi alumna, la tengo cerca te guste o no"

**-Pues mantén las distancias fuera del aula Green o me enfadaré y tú no me conoces a mí realmente enfadada**

-"¿Estás celosa?"

**-No**

-"Emma Swan, te conozco desde el instituto, estás celosa… ¿Te gusta Regina?"

**-No**

-"Mientes… Dios Emma te has pillado de tu alumna…"

**-¿Y eso acaso importa?**

-"Importa porque tras dos años de depresión estás saliendo del hoyo y resulta que es gracias a una alumna"

Guardó silencio pues no serviría de nada mentir, realmente Zelena la conocía demasiado así que suspiró dándose por vencida.

-**Tú solo no te acerques mucho a ella, me desquicia**

-"Emma, no puedo no acercarme, es mi amiga a parte de mi alumna, es muy egoísta e injusto lo que me pides. Si te sirve de consuelo me gusta ella para ti así que intercederé por vosotras si he de hacerlo, pero no montes numeritos, así solo la asustarás"

Diciendo su última palabra salió del despacho dejando a Emma pensativa. Zelena tenía razón, debía serenarse o acabaría asustando a la morena, debía ser precavida.

Miró el reloj y vio que llegaba tarde a su clase así que se marchó corriendo, sin dejar de pensar en la 108 y en ver nuevamente a la dueña de sus sentidos.

Cuando llegó la hora, se dirigió al aula a paso ligero mas sus ánimos se desinflaron al ver que Regina no le dirigía la mirada. Dio la clase como si nada hubiese pasado a pesar de que estaba rota por dentro, la indiferencia de la morena le había calado hondo.

Mandó a sus alumnos hacer unas actividades de rima y verso mientras ella escribía una pequeña nota en un post-it que metió disimuladamente en los apuntes de su morena, como venía haciendo desde que esta había descubierto el engaño de Robin.

Esta vez sus notas no eran palabras de aliento, ni de ánimo, eran pequeños versos de amor sacados de canciones o de algunos de sus poemas favoritos.

Terminó la clase y la rubia desapareció con prisa, ante el alivio de Regina que se esperaba ser abordada en cualquier momento. Se puso a recoger cuando el papel amarillo con la caligrafía perfecta de su profesora llamó su atención, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de sorpresas pero esta vez sabía que era distinto.

\- **Te contaré deseos en tus labios,****el placer será mi arma para soñar.**

Enrojeció y pensó en tirar esa nota, mas en el último momento decidió guardarla entre sus apuntes sin saber que solo sería la primera de muchas y que acabarían minando sus barreras, que con tierna poesía y miradas dulces entre clase y clase, Emma Swan acabaría adueñándose de su ser.

Iban pasando las semanas y cada hora en la 108 venía con una nota en post-it entre sus apuntes. Notas que rozaban el acoso, versos de amor que la rubia no se atrevía a pronunciar en voz alta y le regalaba con perfecta caligrafía, notas a las que jamás respondía y que la turbaban obligándola a luchar incansablemente contra un sentimiento que se iba haciendo más profundo con el paso de los días.

Notas cortas que podían componer si las unía la más bella de las cartas de amor, palabras como **poesía eres tú **o **al segundo de rendirme te encontré**, mezcladas con incongruencias como **no dejo de pensar en nuestro banco **o **estás aún más hermosa cuándo estás concentrada.**

Llegó el momento en el que no solo en la 108 recibía notas, también aparecían entre sus libros cuando estaba en la biblioteca o en otras asignaturas como en la de Zelena Green, todas ellas provocando que sus dudas y sus miedos se fuesen tambaleando ante la ternura y la tenacidad de esa mujer de ojos claros que la miraba como a lo más precioso del mundo.

Hasta que un día recibió la nota que lo cambió todo. Emma llevaba demasiado tiempo buscando una mirada, una sonrisa, un gesto de que era correspondida o por lo contrario rechazada, la indiferencia no la aceptaba por lo que decidió usar su último cartucho, escribiendo sobre ese papel amarillo la última nota y colocándola entre los apuntes de Regina cuando esta no miraba.

Se fue a su despacho con el alma rasgada, necesitaba respuestas y esta vez las tendría, esta vez el silencio de su morena sería la nefasta respuesta de que no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Regina estaba buscando las llaves de su coche cuando se le cayó la carpeta al suelo y se le escaparon los papeles, los fue recogiendo uno a uno hasta dar con un post-it amarillo, sonriendo inconscientemente ya que hacía tiempo que no recibía ninguno. Al leerlo le cambió el gesto, su rostro mostró duda e incluso miedo, reconocía esa letra, la reconocía demasiado bien.

-**Él le dijo mi amor no puedo contener lo que siento… ¿Recuerdas como continúa la canción?**

Lo recordaba, demasiado bien. La canción de septiembre se había vuelto su favorita desde que la compartió con su profesora en ese banco. Tras ese verso venía el adiós, los miedos de ella le impiden contestar rompiendo con su historia de manera abrupta y dolorosa.

Emma le estaba diciendo que no aguantaba más su silencio, y debía actuar pero ¿Cómo?

Corría a buscarla y le pedía que se quedase a su lado o huía y perdía la oportunidad de tenerla para siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque cada segundo que pasa pienso en ella, en este amor que compartimos, amor invencible.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque le dicen que está más guapa, a mi manager hermanita porque es una valiente, a Andrea porque es mi pequeña sobrinita, a Vero porque la adoro y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 14 DEFINIENDO POESÍA**

Le temblaban las manos, releyendo una y otra vez esa pequeña nota, esas palabras que le estaban gritando no puedo más, necesito respuestas.

Su silencio traería como consecuencia que su profesora se rindiera, que una historia aun sin empezar terminara de forma estrepitosa mas si encontraba el valor para hablar ¿Qué decir? Ni siquiera entendía lo que sentía, no podía poner nombre al vértigo que atacaba su vientre con cada una de sus notas, a las sonrisas y a los miedos que la abordaban, cómo poner nombre a sus miradas cuando la rubia no le prestaba atención, al deseo ardiente de envolverse en el dulce sabor de sus labios una vez más, al pánico que se aferraba a su pecho y no la dejaba dormir pensando que estaba enloqueciendo, o peor, que con sus actos terminaría hiriendo profundamente a esa mujer que se había vuelto su adicción.

Creyó estar enamorada de Robin, con el muchacho todo era sencillo, dejarse llevar era fácil pues no rompían ninguna norma moral estipulada, con Emma todo era complicado, las separaba la edad, su estatus dentro de la universidad y sobre todo que ambas eran mujeres y ella jamás se había sentido atraída por su mismo sexo.

La única certeza que tenía era que sus sentimientos eran profundos, ya fuese miedo a pasión, arrasaban con su interior tambaleando todos sus esquemas y debía tomar una decisión. Permitir que ambas se precipitaran en una historia sin sentido que podía llevarlas al desastre o huir, negándoles la oportunidad de saber a dónde puede llevarlas ese sentimiento que ambas compartían.

Miró su reloj, martes a las tres y veinte, Emma Swan estaba en su despacho asistiendo a diferentes tutorías. Sabía que nadie se atrevía a visitarla en su despacho, sus ojos aguamarina provocaban temblor en todos sus alumnos.

Se le cortó la respiración mirando nuevamente la nota y corrió, sin llamar demasiado la atención, corrió al despacho de su profesora para por fin poner nombre al hervidero que ardía en su interior.

Emma estaba sentada en su despacho, aburrida hasta el extremo y sin dejar de pensar en Regina, si no le daba señales en unos días tiraría la toalla, no aguantaba más ese sin saber, esa montaña rusa constante que jugaba dentro de su corazón impidiendo que conciliara el sueño por las noches. La hora de tutoría la encontraba lo más absurdo del mundo, nadie se presentaba nunca y ella tenía que estar obligatoriamente ahí sentada sesenta minutos por contrato, con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana y su mente repitiendo una y mil veces una escena en concreto, un beso robado en un banco.

Perdida en sus más hermosos recuerdos la puerta de su despacho se abrió y se cerró con suavidad, por lo que suspiró contrariada, alguien necesitaba hablar con ella.

Regina entró en el despacho, la silla de su profesora estaba de espaldas a ella, en dirección a la ventana, a pesar de que estaba segura de que Emma Swan se encontraba en el despacho, su aroma a vainilla y canela le llegó con una nitidez que le hizo tambalearse. La rubia no parecía querer dar la cara, seguía mirando hacia la ventana aunque la había oído entrar, de pronto su voz sonó desde la silla, imperativa y distante.

-**Adelante, tome asiento y explíqueme sus dudas**

-"No quiero tomar asiento y en cuanto a mis dudas son demasiadas y me gustaría exponerlas mirando su rostro profesora Swan"

Al reconocer la voz de Regina, Emma giró la silla con tanta fuerza que estuvo a punto de caerse, por lo que la morena no puedo evitar reír aliviando un poco la tensión que sentía desde que penetró en el despacho para enfrentarse a sus miedos.

-**Señorita Mills, no la esperaba**

-"Yo tampoco esperaba venir…"

-**Está aquí por la nota…**

-"Efectivamente, quiero que me explique por qué no deja de ponerme notas por todas partes, roza el acoso…"

-**Creo que mi reacción en ese banco explica eso señorita Mills**

Emma estaba nerviosa, Regina había ido a enfrentarse a ella, por lo menos tendría más respuesta que su silencio aunque no sabía por dónde iría esa conversación. Sintiéndose atrapada en esa silla se levanto y, frente a Regina, se sentó en la mesa cara a cara con la morena, leyendo en su rostro cada miedo y cada duda.

-**Tiene miedo ¿Verdad? Yo también lo tengo**

-"No lo parece"

-**Ya se lo dije en el banco, tengo miedo pero no quiero que este frene lo que siento**

-"¿Qué siente?"

-**Amor**

Regina calló y la rubia vio que apretaba un post-it contra su mano derecha, supuso que era la última nota que le mandó, la que hizo que se atreviese a enfrentarla finalmente.

-**Entonces señorita Mills ¿Callará por miedo? **

Regina se estremeció, una pregunta cargada de dolor e incertidumbre, responderla significaba huir o luchar y, en una decima de segundo, decidió qué camino tomar. Calló provocando una mueca de dolor en la rubia, que la miro quebrándose por dentro. Solo unos segundos en los que su silencio se volvió la certeza de que su miedo no iba a ser superado y, movida por una fuerza que nacía de sus entrañas y no quiso poner nombre, rompió la pequeña distancia que la separaba de su profesora, sellando su silencio con un beso.

Emma, que no esperaba dicha reacción, pensó por unos instantes que estaba soñando, solo una milésima de segundo se quedó estática, con los labios de Regina saboreando los suyos propios.

Cuanto tomó conciencia de que su morena le estaba dando su respuesta, la alegría la desbordó y se puso en pie, sin separarse de ese beso tan ansiado, tomando a Regina por la cintura y rogándole su consentimiento para ir más allá y saborearla por completo. Las manos de su alumna, perdidas en sus caderas, atrayéndola, intentando que ambas se fundieran en un solo ser. Sin pensar un solo instante si estaba equivocada, apagando su razón y dejando que fuese su interior, esos sentimientos profundos los que tomasen la palabra.

De pronto notó como Emma, salvaje y libre, la subía sobre su escritorio y en su mente saltaron las alarmas, su deseo por ella crecía como la espuma con cada roce, con su sabor dulce, mas no quería perder su virginidad sobre una mesa en un momento de locura y pasión, por lo que cortó su beso de forma abrupta y se apartó de ella como pudo, con la respiración agitada, las mejillas encendidas y el corazón completamente desbocado.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la mirada de Emma, su mirada aguamarina ardía en llamas, la pasión se había apoderado de ella y la duda, la necesidad de entender por qué había roto el contacto.

-"Así no Emma, aquí no, por favor te ruego que lo entiendas"

La rubia miró a su amada y una conversación que escuchó hacía ya meses se iluminó en su mente, entendiendo de golpe lo que Regina necesitaba expresar, era virgen y no quería tener así su primera vez.

Se acercó a ella con suavidad y besó sus labios lentamente, dejando de lado el fuego infernal que ardía en su alma. Al cortar ese leve contacto su morena suspiró, un suspiro cargado de promesas, un amor prohibido y completamente correspondido.

-"Vámonos"

**-¿A dónde?**

-"Lejos, lejos de estas cuatro paredes que nos convierten en alumna y profesora"

-**Podemos ir a mi casa si quieres**

-"Tengo el coche aparcado fuera"

Salieron del despacho tras recomponerse, en momentos distintos para que nadie pudiese relacionar que se marchaban juntas. En el mercedes negro de Regina, la morena conducía con precaución intentando callar los latidos de su corazón, que le decían que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, a pesar de que jamás había deseado tanto quedarse a solas con alguien y dejarse llevar.

Emma intentaba que no se notase su pánico, desde la muerte de Anna no se había metido en un coche si no era estrictamente necesario por lo que le sudaban las manos y las piernas le temblaban ligeramente.

-"¿Estás bien? Te veo rara"

-**No me gustan los coches**

-"¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? Podríamos haber ido andando"

**-Andando tardamos más**

La morena miró a su profesora, realmente estaba angustiada y se le encogió el estómago al recordar que perdió a su prometida en un accidente. Encendió la música conectada a su Ipod poniendo septiembre, y tomó su mano con cuidado, regalándole una sonrisa tímida para darle fortaleza. Los ojos verdeazulados de Emma se clavaron en ella con un profundo agradecimiento, visiblemente más tranquila.

Al llegar al pequeño apartamento de la rubia, lejos de miradas indiscretas, prácticamente se devoraban mientras Emma buscaba a tientas abrir la puerta, sin despegar sus labios de su amada, hinchada de alegría.

Logró abrir y a tientas penetraron en su hogar, silencioso y vacío pues a esas horas Noa estaba en la escuela. Tras cerrar la puerta de un portazo, elevó a Regina en sus brazos, esta rodeó su cintura con sus piernas y profundizó su beso aferrándose a sus rubios cabellos mientras Emma la conducía a su habitación, sabiendo que no había marcha atrás, la tensión acumulada durante esos meses de miradas, sonrisas y deseos furiosos bajo la piel iba a estallar, la pasión las iba a desbordar y, sin freno, se precipitarían al vacío siendo una sola.

Su chaqueta roja desapareció, Regina se la había quitado con gran esfuerzo para volver a besarla, aferrada a sus brazos desnudos bajo esa camiseta blanca. Sus labios recorrieron el cuello de la morena con adoración, mordisqueando su lóbulo derecho y susurrando palabras dulces en su oído, mientras la depositaba con suavidad ardiente sobre su cama, observándola sobre ella, recorriendo el contorno de su rostro con sus dedos, acariciando cada detalle, su cicatriz su cuello, estremeciéndola.

-"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer Emma?"

**-Definir poesía amor**

Lentamente, tras esa extraña respuesta que estremeció a la morena desde lo más hondo, las prendas fueron cayendo, liberando su piel mientras Emma depositaba suaves besos en cada rincón que iba dejando a la luz.

Besó su contorno, su figura, su vientre, encendiendo cada centímetro de la morena que se estremecía con cada roce, con la ternura que le profesaba, con el amor que podía leer en cada una de sus caricias.

Tragó saliva y sus ojos oscuros se ennegrecieron al posarse sobre ella, mientras lentamente se deshacía también de sus ropas, se perdió en sus curvas, en su plano vientre, en la blancura de su piel, como si fuese de porcelana, acariciando con suavidad absoluta como con miedo a romperla, perdiéndose en sus ojos claros cargados de deseo.

Los labios de Emma recorriendo su desnudez, haciéndole sentir deseada y hermosa la humedecieron, jamás había tenido tan poco control sobre algo y a la vez se había sentido tan cómoda con lo desconocido. Las reacciones de su cuerpo la asombraban y a la vez la empujaban a querer más.

Gritó sin poder contenerse al notar la lengua de su profesora acariciando su intimidad, sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón se debocó, dejando que esa sensación exquisita la invadiese por completo, aferrándose a sus rubios cabellos para sentirla más cerca. Para Emma el sabor de la morena era adictivo, embriagador… llevaba deseándola demasiado tiempo y por fin era suya, sus gritos ahogados y gemidos eran música para sus oídos, eran auténtica poesía.

Paró de pronto y subió a sus labios, recibiendo una leve queja por parte de su amada justo antes de fundirse con ella en un beso. Regina gimió al notar su propia esencia en los labios de su profesora. Cuando Emma rompió ese beso pegó su frente a la de su morena y suspiró.

-**¿Quieres que siga Regina? ¿Estás lista para ir más allá?**

-"Lo estoy…"

-**Va a dolerte un poco…**

-"Confío en ti"

Tragó saliva con dificultad y se perdió en sus ojos oscuros, antes de acomodar su cuerpo sobre ella. Quería tomarla sin apartar su mirada de sus ojos, decirle sin palabras que la amaba.

Bajó sus dedos con delicadeza, acariciando su piel y encendiéndola una vez más. Buscó en los ojos de su amada la confirmación muda de que podía romper toda barrera y esta se la dio con un beso profundo.

Penetró en ella con suavidad, primero solo con un dedo, buscando ese pequeño impedimento para avanzar en su interior y romperlo procurando no hacerle mucho daño a su amada.

-**Si quieres que me detenga solo dímelo**

-"No te detengas…"

Una nueva confirmación y tomó el valor que necesitaba, empujando solo un poco más fuerte y sintiendo como ya no existían barreras, su Regina acababa de entregarle su primera vez, acababa de entregarse a ella por completo.

Un pequeño gemido de dolor la alertó mas su amada la instigó a continuar, a no detenerse. Al principio suavemente y después cada vez con más intensidad, sus dedos en vaivén entraban dentro de su amada poseyéndola por completo, con el juego de caderas buscando un contacto más profundo y leyendo en su mirada oscura que no se arrepentía de nada, que era suya por completo.

Sus pequeños gemidos se volvieron gritos, los gritos súplicas cuando sentía llegar el clímax, y finalmente la explosión de placer contenida que se extendió por todo su cuerpo liberándose con el último de sus gritos, su nombre, el nombre de la mujer a quien acababa de entregar su vida por completo.

Cayó agotada, exhausta, sobre el cuerpo perlado de sudor de su amada, piel con piel y con sus corazones latiendo desbocados y al unísono. Sus dedos seguían en el interior de Regina y esta le impedía sacarlos, dejó un reguero de besos por su cuello y sus mejillas, recogiendo lágrimas silenciosas con sus labios.

-**¿Por qué lloras princesa?**

-"Porque acabo de entender a qué te referías con definir poesía, tú acabas de hacer el más hermoso de los poemas sobre mi piel Emma Swan"

Con una sonrisa besó sus labios, aun tenían tiempo, podían escribir con sus besos y sus manos mucha más poesía sin salir de esa cama.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi hermosísima niña esthefybautista, porque hoy me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

**A mi Miss Swan Tata favorita porque le he apalizado al preguntados, a mi manager hermanita adorada porque le hice reír, a Andrea porque su profe le dio un susto, a Vero porque es un cielo y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 15 NUESTRO BAILE**

Sus dedos recorrían el contorno de su rostro, sus suspiros entre sueños le arrebataban las más tiernas sonrisas. La morena había caído profundamente dormida y Emma no podía dejar de observarla, jugueteaba con su pelo alborotado, con esa cicatriz que ostentaba sobre su labio.

Pasando su lengua por el contorno de sus labios, recogiendo los restos de su sabor y estremeciéndose, habían saltado al vacío, se habían precipitado juntas hacía las tinieblas y jamás se sintió más libre, más viva como en ese instante observándola dormir**.**

Miró el reloj y suspiró, se estaba haciendo tarde, debía despertarla aunque no tenía ganas de hacerlo, estaba hermosa dormida. Besó sus labios con ternura, acariciándola, despertándola poco a poco a pesar de que la morena luchaba por seguir en la inconsciencia.

-**Despierta princesa se hace tarde**

Sus ojos oscuros cargados de sueño se posaron en ella, intentando recordar dónde se encontraba y de pronto se enderezó mirándola directamente a los ojos

-"¿Cuánto dormí?"

-**Solo un rato, estabas realmente hermosa y no quería despertarte pero se me hace tarde**

**-**"¿Tarde?"

-**Debo recoger a Noa**

**-**"Es verdad, la pequeña"

-**¿Quieres venir conmigo?**

-"¿Puedo?"

-**Me encantaría que lo hicieras y a Noa también **

-"Entonces vámonos"

Se levantaron, sintiendo la comodidad insólita de estar juntas, como si toda su vida hubiese girado en torno a ese momento y el resto del mundo hubiese desaparecido. Se vistieron con algo de prisa, Emma quería ir cuanto antes a recoger a su pequeña y Regina lo comprendía, el amor que tenía la rubia por su hija era inalterable, la echaba de menos.

Las calles las acogieron con mil colores distintos y ellas no pudieron verlos, perdidas como estaban en algo tan simple como andar tomadas de la mano, regalarse miradas cómplices y algún que otro beso esquivo, de camino a la escuela donde Noa esperaba pacientemente a su mamá.

Al verla llegar con Regina la niña entró en un debate interno pues no sabía a quién ir a abrazar primero, a su adorada madre o a la morena a quien hacía tiempo que no veía. Finalmente fue su madre quien ganó y se lanzó a sus brazos llena de alegría sin dejar de mirar a Regina con una sonrisa, gesto que la morena le devolvía con cariño, unos pasos apartada, sintiéndose una intrusa en ese momento que no era el suyo.

-**¿Cómo fue todo hoy princesita? ¿Lo pasaste bien?**

-"Ti… Eina"

**-Ha venido Regina también ¿Estás contenta?**

-"Ti… nena Eina"

**-¿Quieres ir con Regina?**

-"Tiiii"

Emma soltó a su hija que se marchó corriendo hacia Regina, tomándola de la mano con gran solemnidad derritiendo el corazón de la morena. La rubia tomó la otra mano de su hija y las tres se marcharon en dirección a casa.

Una vez en el apartamento de Emma, Regina pudo comprobar a que se refería su profesora cuando decía que su hija era hiperactiva. La pequeña no estaba quieta un solo instante, feliz de tener a Regina en su casa y que su madre no se marchase.

Sacó uno a uno todos los libros de Emma para enseñárselos a la morena con profunda adoración, le enseñó todos sus dibujos, asegurándole que era ella la que estaba plasmada en esos garabatos, pidió sus brazos mil veces, para querer bajar al suelo otras mil, incluso le dio la camisa de Emma que arrastraba por toda la casa, demostrándole una confianza infinita y derritiendo a su madre que observaba como interactuaban las dos personas más importantes de su vida.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Regina hizo un amago de marcharse pero la mirada cargada de súplica de la pequeña derritió sus defensas y decidió quedarse un poco más. Cenaron las tres en cocina, la pequeña en su silla alta desperdigando la comida por todas partes al empeñarse en comer sola. Provocando las carcajadas de ambas mujeres que la miraban con cariño.

Tras la cena, Emma se dedicó a limpiar los cacharros ayudada por Regina mientras Noa dibujaba en la salita, ya con su pijama puesto por dentro de muy poco se acostaría a dormir. La rubia miraba a su amada con ternura y cariño, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Regina le devolvía la mirada y sin apenas pensarlo unían sus labios suavemente, se saboreaban en la intimidad de ese lugar que a pesar de ser pequeño era cálido y agradable, era un hogar.

Saliendo de la cocina, Noa corrió a los brazos de su madre balbuceando y riendo. Entre sus balbuceos inconexos pudo descubrir una palabra, bailar.

-**¿Quieres bailar ahora terremoto?**

-"Ti, ton mamá"

**-Está bien bichito bailemos**

Emma cogió a su niña en brazos, tarareando la melodía de alguna canción que le vino a la cabeza, bailando pasos improvisados en medio del salón con su pequeña que reía y se aferraba a su cuello.

La morena observaba la escena con una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia, su madre jamás la había tratado como trataba Emma a Noa, siempre la había visto como alguien que debía ser perfecto y que no merecía cariño si no se lo ganaba. La rubia amaba a su hija de forma incondicional y era hermoso poder compartirlo.

Cuando empezó a cabecear, Emma la llevó a su cama y la pequeña exigió que Regina la arropase también, por lo que la morena asistió a todo el ritual que madre e hija tenían para darse las buenas noches.

Emma besaba la frente, el mentón, las mejillas y los parpados de su pequeña con suavidad, colocaba su camisa de tal forma que esta pudiese abrazarla con fuerza y la arropaba con un suave "dulces sueños", revolviendo sus cabellos mientras la pequeña se quedaba dormida.

Tras dejar a la pequeña medio dormida Emma cogió a su amada por la cintura y la llevó al salón, besando sus labios.

-"Bailas muy bien"

**-No has visto nada aún**

-"Me enseñas"

-**Está bien mi amor bailemos**

Empezó a tararear nuevamente, agarrando su cintura, atrayéndola hacia ella y moviéndose al ritmo de una melodía que solo ellas podían escuchar, entre besos suaves y dulces, caricias castas y algo apasionadas, miradas cargadas de pasión y sonrisas cómplices vivían en el limbo hasta que el teléfono de la morena empezó a sonar estrepitosamente, devolviéndolas a la realidad.

La terrible realidad era que se había marchado de su casa a las siete y media de la mañana y a las diez de la noche aun no había dado señales de vida.

Descolgó el teléfono nerviosa y la voz de Cora resonó al otro lado de la línea.

-**¿Dónde demonios te has metido Regina Mills? Espero que tengas una excusa para que sean más de las diez y no hayas aparecido por casa**

-"Estoy estudiando, se me olvidó llamar"

Su madre pareció calmarse en cuanto escuchó a su hija decir que estaba estudiando, durante años se había servido de la inteligencia de su hija y su tenacidad por ser la mejor para poder presumir ante sus amigas.

**-Estás con Ruby entonces, ya me quedo más tranquila ¿Duermes con ella?**

-"Sí, dormiré con ella"

**-Está bien, no te quedes hasta tarde despierta que te queda mala cara**

Su madre colgó y ella resopló, lanzándole a Emma una mirada asesina ya que esta se estaba riendo de ella.

-**¿Mintiendo a tu madre Mills?**

-"A lo mejor habría sido buena idea decirle que pienso pasar la noche entre las piernas de mi profesora"

-**No, definitivamente eso no es una buena idea**

Ambas sonrieron pues sin quererlo, Cora Mills les había regalado tiempo juntas. Regina escribió un mensaje para Ruby en seguida, antes de que a su madre se le ocurriese llamar a su amiga para verificar la historia.

-"Pelirroja, le he dicho a mi madre que duermo en tu casa, cúbreme"

-**¿Regina Mills mintiendo a su madre? ¿Qué no me estás contando?**

-"Ahora no rubs, mañana te cuento, un beso"

**-Más te vale que la historia merezca la pena, tranquila que Cora no se va a enterar**

Arreglado el asunto de su madre, apagó su teléfono pues conocía a Ruby y no pararía de acosarla para averiguar dónde estaba y se perdió en el dulce abrazo de su profesora, en su aroma a vainilla, la suavidad de sus caricias sobre su piel por debajo de su camiseta, estremeciéndose y sintiendo como se le erizaba todo el vello del cuerpo.

Emma la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó con suavidad a la cama, tenían por delante una noche entera de compartir sueños, de perderse entre las sabanas y regalarse tiernos gestos.

Una noche entera perdidas en sus propias miradas, en caricias dulces y ardientes, besos eternos. Mirándose a los ojos supieron que se habían complicado la vida, que su amor estaba prohibido y se jugaban mucho más de lo que habían imaginado, aun así ambas, con sus manos entrelazadas supieron que, por muy difícil que se presentaran las cosas, estarían juntas pues se pertenecían.

Algo rondaba por la mente de Regina, una idea que la torturaba, necesidad de saber, de conocer por boca de aquella a la que amaba cuál era su pasado.

-**¿Qué piensas princesa?**

-"En todo esto, en nosotras…"

-**Será complicado, pero juntas podemos con esto**

-"Amor, algún día me gustaría que me contaras lo que le pasó a la madre de Noa"

**-Es una historia triste**

-"Me gustaría saberla"

-**No en nuestra primera noche princesa**

Los ojos verdeazulados de Emma se clavaron en ella regalándole una mirada cálida y agradable, entendió que en su momento la rubia se abriría a ella pero no esa noche, no cuando sus lazos se estaban forjando, no teniendo toda la vida por delante.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicada a mi amada esthefybautista, porque lo que siento por ella crece cada segundo.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata simplemente porque sí, porque la adoro y punto, A mi manager hermanita porque es una cabezona, a Andrea porque este fic es su favorito yo lo sé, a Vero porque la quiero y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 16 LA TENTACIÓN DE LO PROHIBIDO**

La luz entraba tenue a través de la persiana, acariciando sus párpados y llevándola a la consciencia sin llegar a comprender la sensación de paz que se había adherido a su pecho, había dormido profundamente por primera vez en semanas y se sentía bien. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro con los ojos aun cerrados, recordando poco a poco la intensidad del día anterior, los labios de Emma en sus labios, recorriendo su piel y encendiéndola como nunca, quemándole con sus besos, Emma tomándola, poseyéndola por completo, llenando un vacía en su pecho que no sabía que existía, convirtiéndose en la otra mitad de su vida y a la vez complicándola, a pesar de que no quería pensar en eso, no cuando se sentía feliz y dichosa amaneciendo en los brazos de su amada, protegida y segura, libre y sobre todo enamorada.

Intentó incorporarse para mirar la hora en el despertador cuando notó un peso sobre su pecho, demasiado peso para ser el brazo de Emma. Abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz que penetraba por la ventana y su sonrisa se hizo aun más grande al descubrir a Noa dormida, completamente aferrada a ella. Sus cabellos color miel alborotados sobre su propio pecho y en una de sus pequeñas manos aferraba con fuerza la camisa de su madre, la misma que arrastraba a todos lados.

No recordaba en qué momento la pequeña se unió a ellas en la cama de matrimonio pero encontrarla durmiendo tranquila sobre su pecho la obligó a tomar conciencia de algo que aun no había meditado. Emma era madre, tenía responsabilidades, una hija que dependía de ella por completo y, si al final compartían camino por los senderos de la vida, esa niña sería suya también, su responsabilidad.

Debía asustarse, era joven y no estaba preparada para atarse a algo tan grande como la maternidad pero la pequeña se removió inquieta sobre ella y balbuceó en sueños, aferrándose a su pecho con infinita confianza y borrando cualquier duda o temor que pudiese bailar por su mente.

Intentando no despertarla, se acomodó para tener una visión perfecta de Emma, durmiendo serena a su lado, sus piernas estaban enredadas de tan manera que solo el color de piel, uno más claro y otro ambarino, servían para diferenciarlas, el fuerte brazo de su amada la mantenía sujeta en un abrazo protector y suave, estaba literalmente atrapada entre Emma y su hija, por lo que sonrió con ganas y se dedicó a memorizar los suaves gestos de la rubia profundamente dormida. La ligera sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, su cabello dorado cayendo en cascada sobre la almohada, su cuello, las pequeñas manchas marrones que adornaban su piel, era tan bella que le quitaba el aliento y su corazón se desbocaba ante el recuerdo de sus dedos recorriéndola como si fuese de cristal.

Perdida en su atento escrutinio de su amada, el despertador la sobresaltó, despertando a Noa debido a su salto y también a Emma, que adormilada miraba a su alrededor intentando entender por qué no estaba sola en su cama.

La pequeña empezó a saltar entre una y otra gritando completamente eufórica, haciendo que ambas mujeres se miraran y sonrieran, una cosa estaba clara y era que Regina se había ganado el corazón de las dos Swan.

Atrapando a su hija para que se estuviese quieta, sin mucho éxito ya que la pequeña pataleaba y luchaba por soltarse, se fundió con su morena en un profundo beso, roto por una sonrisa.

-**Buenos días ¿Llevas mucho despierta?**

-"No mucho, me gusta mirar como duermes"

**-El pequeño terremoto apareció de madrugada ¿te ha molestado?**

-"Para nada, parece que le gusté como almohada, pero no me molestó al contrario"

-**¿A qué hora empiezas las clases?**

-"A las ocho y media hoy, ¿Y tú?"

-**Hoy no voy hasta las diez, deberías prepararte princesa o no llegarás**

Con un mudo asentimiento se levantaron, dando por imposible tranquilizar a la pequeña que se había levantado completamente alterada. Emma preparó café mientras Regina conseguía que Noa se sentase a tomar su desayuno, compartiendo un momento tan cotidiano que debía aterrarlas y solo las llenaba de paz y alegría.

Cerca de las ocho, Regina recogió sus cosas y se despidió de Emma con un profundo beso, debía marcharse y sobre todo prepararse para el exhaustivo interrogatorio de su mejor amiga.

-**¿Te veo en clase?**

-"Sí, en la 108, soy la morena de la primera fila"

-**Eres inconfundible, anda no llegues tarde **

Un nuevo beso, más corto que el anterior y Regina se marchó, revolviendo los cabellos de Noa y besando suavemente su mejilla. En cuanto salió del apartamento la sensación de vacío volvió, una sensación rota por los sollozos desconsolados de la niña, mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Regina.

-**Terremoto ¿Por qué lloras?**

-"Eina…"

**-Se tenía que ir al cole, igual que tú amor**

-"Mamá, ¿Eina viene?"

-**Vendrá mucho amor, no llores**

Secó con suavidad las lágrimas de su hija conmocionada, nadie había impactado tanto en la pequeña para que esta llorase ante su ausencia.

Cogió a su pequeña y la vistió para llevarla a su escuela, a pesar de que no entraba hasta dentro de algunas horas prefería pasar el tiempo en el despacho que en su apartamento rememorando uno a uno los minutos junto a Regina.

Al llegar a la facultad, Regina se encontró con Ruby dando vueltas de un lado a otro, impaciente, esperándola. Al verla acercarse, corrió a su encuentro y, sin dejar que esta pronunciara palabra, soltó de golpe todas las preguntas que llevaba almacenadas desde la noche anterior.

-**¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Por qué apagaste el teléfono? Tiene que ser alguien muy importante para que mientas a su madre ¿Te has acostado con él? ¿Por qué yo no sabía que existía un él?**

**-**"Ruby, las preguntas de una en una, no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho"

**-Está bien, ¿Con quién estabas anoche?**

-"Directa al grano"

-**Exacto, vamos morena para que le mintieras a tu madre tiene que haber sido alguien realmente especial ¿Quién era? ¿Lo conozco?**

-"Está bien Ruby, no te caigas y no grites y por favor que no se entere todo el maldito estado"

-**Soy toda oídos y mis labios están sellados**

-"Estuve con alguien anoche…"

-**Eso ya lo sé**

-"Con una mujer"

Ruby la miró como si estuviese viendo un extraterrestre, justo antes de exclamar eufórica que ella lo sabía.

-**¿Saliste del armario por culpa de Robin?**

-"No he salido de ninguna parte, no estaba en Narnia Rubs"

-**Bueno te gustan las mujeres, eso es algo que sé desde hace tiempo ¿Te acostaste con ella?**

-"Eso no te importa"

-**Exijo saber si mi mejor amiga sigue siendo virgen**

-"No"

-**¿Me vas a decir que mientes a tu madre para pasar la noche con una mujer y sigues siendo virgen?**

-"No, ya no lo soy… Aunque técnicamente eso pasó por la tarde, por la noche solo dormimos"

Ruby iba a gritar cuando una mirada de advertencia de su amiga la obligó a permanecer callada, hasta que le pudo la curiosidad.

-**¿La conozco?**

-"¿A quién?"

-**A tu amada, si no la conozco quiero que me la presentes, yo personalmente le daré la enhorabuena por dos cosas, desvirgarte y sacarte del armario**

-"Eres imposible Rubs, no harás eso, no te atreverás"

-**¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

Regina la miró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro antes de responder, sabiendo que jugaría con la enorme curiosidad de su amiga.

-"Porque ella te da miedo"

**-Así que la conozco ¿Quién es? Que yo sepa no hay mujeres que a mí me den miedo**

-"Esta sí te da miedo"

**-Se me ocurre una pero es imposible así que la descarto, vamos dime quién es**

-"¿Quién se te ocurre?"

-**Es una estupidez**

-"Dímelo"

**-La profesora Swan, en fin creo que es la única mujer a la que tengo miedo, y no es miedo es respeto desmesurado**

Regina permaneció callada, a lo lejos apareció Emma mucho antes de lo que debía y no estaba preparada para verla tan pronto en la facultad, sus cabellos despeinados por el viento mientras andaba serena y tranquila cargando su maletín, no escuchó a Ruby, no escuchó nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor pues todos sus sentidos estaban ocupados intentando evitar que corriese a esos labios rosados que tanto la habían besado el día anterior.

Emma alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, dibujó en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa al reconocerla, sonrisa que usó como gesto para expresarle que la había echado de menos, acercándose a ellas a paso seguro lo que provocó que Ruby quedase en profundo silencio.

-**Buenos día señorita Mills, se ve usted bien esta mañana**

-"Buenos días profesora, ¿Nos vemos en clase?"

**-En la 108, usted será la morena de la primera fila**

Un roce de manos al pasar junto a ella, su aroma a vainilla invadiéndola, mientras intentaba no perder el control, hasta que la voz de Ruby la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-**¿Ves? Esa mujer me odia, solo tiene ojos para ti**

-"¿Perdón?"

-**Nada que te estaba diciendo que la única persona que me viene a la cabeza es la profesora Swan y justamente ha aparecido, pero ahora en serio dime con quién has pasado la noche**

Regina se sintió empequeñecer, sus sentimientos la desbordaban, la carcomían por dentro, necesitaba la presencia de Emma y a la vez estaban rompiendo con todas las normas, con todo lo establecido. El cambio en su rostro llamó la atención de su amiga que la sujetó y, obligándola a mirarla, intentó tranquilizarla de alguna manera.

-**Gina ¿Qué sucede?**

-"Estoy enamorada Rubs, y duele"

**-Imagino, y más si es una mujer porque vas a tener que enfrentarte a muchas cosas pero escúchame, soy tu amiga siempre estaré a tu lado**

-"No es solo eso, ¿Quieres saber con quién he perdido la virginidad? ¿Quieres saber de quién me he enamorado de manera desenfrenada? ¿A quién no saco de mi cabeza?"

-**¿A quién?**

-"Emma Swan, estoy loca por Emma Swan"

El rostro de Ruby se llenó de asombro, mas en los ojos de su amiga pudo ver que decía la verdad. Suspiró pues no quería que Regina volviese a salir herida.

-**No me gusta Gina, ¿Estás segura de que no es la tentación de lo prohibido? En fin ella es nuestra profesora**

-"No, eso no tiene nada que ver, es amor Rubs, lo sé… nos hemos complicado la vida pero no lo hemos elegido así"


	17. Chapter 17

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque es mi roca y mi luz a pesar de su ausencia.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque es mi familia, a mi manager porque es mi psicóloga gratuita, a Andrea y Gen porque son mis sobris favoritas, a Vero porque me acosa hasta hacerme reír y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 17 MIRADAS PROHIBIDAS**

Tuvo que contarle a su amiga sin entrar en detalles los largos meses de intercambio mudo que mantuvo con Emma, las notas entre sus apuntes, el tímido beso en su banco, sus miradas prohibidas… como la tarde anterior esa tensión acumulada había estallado con un beso en el despacho de la profesora, como huyeron ambas para entregarse sin pensar en las consecuencias, entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación de su rubia no eran nada más que dos mujeres que se amaban con la intensidad de las llamas del infierno, no existían aulas ni clases, Emma no era profesora y ella misma una alumna ávida de conocimiento. Piel con piel eran amantes, libres, salvajes, sus ojos ardían de pasión, sus manos tenían vida propia y sus labios resecos, sedientos de ese magnífico elixir que la otra le proporcionaba. En esa habitación no existían edades, ni miedos, no existías trampas solo amor, gemidos y gritos para expresar un sentimiento que las desbordaba y las lanzaba al vacío, donde tomadas de la mano expandían las alas.

¿Cómo explicarle a Ruby algo así? Tan mágico, tan suyo, tan íntimamente compartido con la dueña de sus sentidos…

Por suerte para ella la pelirroja no necesitó detalles, los ojos oscuros de su amiga brillaban como jamás lo habían hecho, sus palabras escondían un sentimiento profundo y, aunque estaba preocupada por las consecuencias de ese amor prohibido, supo que Regina iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por él, que sería imposible convencerla de lo contrario, era su mejor amiga y verla feliz bastó para que se decidiese a apoyar sin pensarlo esa relación abocada al fracaso.

Dejaron aparcado el tema cuando entraron a clase, más tarde lo retomarían pues Ruby quería saberlo todo y no había manera de convencerla de que no pensaba contarle cómo era su profesora en la cama.

Risas y sueños era lo que expresaban ambas jóvenes, entrando en el aula para seguir aprendiendo, mientras en su despacho Emma cerraba los ojos recreando en su mente cada detalle de su tarde anterior.

Regina era tan inocente que le quitaba el aliento, sus ojos cargados de infinita confianza, entregándose a ella por completo, sus lágrimas de emoción, su tenacidad por aprender, por devolverle uno a uno los gestos que tuvo con ella. Sus cabellos oscuros acariciando su piel, sus ojos clavados en ella, inseguros y decididos a continuar, sus labios descubriendo experiencias nuevas, su risa cristalina, cada uno de sus besos…

Llevaba mese soñando con ese momento, con tenerla, amarla, en ese momento era tan real que le daba miedo. Con Anna todo había sido fácil, se amaron desde niñas sin nada en su contra, siempre juntas, una relación que se fue madurando con el tiempo, con el paso de cada etapa, sin precipitarse y sin estar quietas… Con Regina todo se había dado demasiado deprisa, habían saltado al vacío sin pararse a pensar en la caída que se presentaba bajo sus pies.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría al verla en clase, si podría dominar el latido de su corazón desbocado, si encontraría las palabras para impartir su cátedra o por el contrario enmudecería en esa laguna oscura, en esos ojos que le robaban el aliento. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la imagen de su pequeña sobre la mesa, pensando irremediablemente una vez más en Regina, en como su hija se había adherido a ella para dormirse, su llanto al verla desaparecer… No solo ella había quedado prendada hasta los huesos de la joven morena, su Noa también y eso significaba poner nombre a su situación, pensar seriamente cómo iban a llevarla pues ella podía salir herida pero no quería de ninguna manera que su hija también sufriera.

El reloj le avisó que debía dar clase, por lo que con un suspiro se hinchó de valor y cogió su maletín, dirigiéndose sin prisa a la 108 donde le esperaba su morena de la primera fila.

Entró al aula, imperturbable como siempre, provocando que todos los susurros se desvaneciesen en el acto y su audiencia guardase un sepulcral silencio. Sabía que atemorizaba a sus alumnos, sus ojos cristalinos aguamarina podían regalar miradas asesinas que hacían temblar al más valiente de los hombres. Como siempre, siguiendo su malsana costumbre, barrió con la mirada la estancia, consiguiendo que sus alumnos bajasen la mirada, todos excepto ella, su morena. Ojos negros y ojos claros se encontraron y dos corazones se debocaron al desencadenarse en sus mentes el recuerdo de un beso que desencadenó que descarriase su moral irremediablemente.

Ahí estaba una vez una de sus miradas prohibidas, mantenida durante unos instantes, jurándose amor sin palabras, muda demostración que a todos pasó desapercibida, menos a una alumna pelirroja conocedora del temible secreto que guardaban ambas amantes. Ruby, pasando desapercibida pudo estudiar esa mirada que su amiga y su profesora se regalaron, la tímida sonrisa que apareció en los labios de la rubia, el rubor en las mejillas de la morena y entonces comprendió. Todo cuanto Regina le había contado estaba expresado en ese cruce de miradas, su amiga no mentía al decir que su profesora la correspondía y no buscaba hacerle daño alguno.

Tras unos segundo ese conexión intensa se rompió mientras Emma se giraba de forma brusca hacia la pizarra donde escribió con parsimonia el tema de la clase "Música", provocando un murmullo general y una queja por parte de la mayoría del aula. Ante ello con voz dura se dirigió a su público.

-**Si no están interesados en la cátedra pueden salir, ahí está la puerta**

-"Pero profesora, la música no tiene nada que ver con literatura"

**-He dicho que ahí está la puerta**

Todos callaron, ninguno se movió para marcharse pues, aunque encontrasen ridículo hablar de ese tema no querían enfadar a su profesora.

Emma conectó el ordenador que adornaba el aula, desde que empezaron las clases no lo había usado pero para esa la necesitaba. Le echó una última mirada a Regina, la morena la miraba ansiosa por conocer a dónde quería llegar, con plena confianza por lo que le regaló una sonrisa y empezó a reproducir la canción que había elegido para su cátedra.

**Soy sincero con tus dudas,****  
****Cuando triste me preguntas,****  
****Que sería de nuestra vida si se acabara el amor.****  
****Las entiendo,****  
****Porque a mí también me da miedo,****  
****Porque es tu olor quien cose todo lo que quiero.****  
****Pero el amor no se puede medir en tiempo,****  
****Porque es un arte no se rige por un calendario,****  
****Es lo invisible que mantiene este mundo girando.****  
****Tan solo amemos nuestros cuerpos,****  
****Mientras lo permita el alma****  
****Y no me hagas más preguntas****  
****Porque no se contestarlas.****  
****Hagamos hoy el equipaje****  
****Con los recuerdos que vivimos****  
****Por si nos encuentra el destino.****  
****Porque el amor corazón no se mide el amor es un arte.****  
****Unos versos de "Allan Poe" sino,****  
****Una obra de Miguel Ángel pero con tu pelo.****  
****El concepto de amor verdadero****  
****No lo entiendo y tampoco lo quiero.****  
****Una estación de Vivaldi amor****  
****Que sonando en tu cintura,****  
****Hay que aprender a tocarla sin leer la partitura.****  
****Es el caballo de Troya que cambia la historia****  
****Y a veces te arranca la piel****  
****Y si tú me preguntas por los sentimientos****  
****Que voy a saber,****  
****Tengo que contestarte:****  
****El amor es un arte.****  
****Es imposible explicarte,****  
****Como acabaran las cosas,****  
****Cuanto tiempo aguantaran vivas nuestras mariposas.****  
****Es un arte,****  
****Como pintar los sentimientos,****  
****Es como un baile entre una nota y sus silencios.****  
****Es la poesía con la que se viste el viento,****  
****Es solamente un cuadro efímero cruel vanguardista****  
****Que va buscando quien lo firme y no encuentra la artista****.**

A medida que iba sonando, escribía los versos en la pizarra, intentando que no le temblase el pulso y que nadie comprendiese que cada una de esas palabras se las estaba gritando sin palabras a su morena de ojos oscuros dueña de su alma.

Cuando terminó se giró a su audiencia donde todos habían quedado estáticos y mudos, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su Regina y vio en ellos lágrimas que se negaban a caer.

-**La música, acompañada de una buena letra puede ser la más bella de las poesías, acompañada de acordes puede provocar sueños, emociones más vivas que nunca, la música es literatura que nadie les diga lo contrario.**

Tras su pequeña explicación, dejó a sus alumnos trabajar y lentamente, sin que Regina se diese cuenta, como venía haciendo meses, colocó una pequeña nota entre sus apuntes sin percatarse de que Ruby si la había visto y, con una sonrisa empezó a darle vueltas en la mente sobre las posibles frases que había escogido su profesora para esconderle a la morena.

Sonó el timbre anunciando el final de la clase y Emma desapareció veloz sin despedirse, provocando que Regina dibujara duda en sus rasgos ¿Por qué no se había quedado? Ni siquiera la había mirado. Por los pasillos fue Ruby quien la sacó de su silencio.

-**¿Ya has leído la nota?**

-"¿Qué nota?"

**-La que te ha dejado tu amor entre los apuntes**

-"¿Me ha dejado una nota?"

-**Bueno, desde que sé lo vuestro me fijo más en sus gestos y la vi metiendo algo entre tus cosas, supongo que es una notita**

Regina empezó a mirar ansiosa entre sus papeles y una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro al ver el Post-it amarillo con la inmaculada caligrafía de Emma.

-**¿Qué pone? Vamos morena llevo media hora ansiosa por saberlo**

Mandó callar a su amiga mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y que nadie notase su estado de emoción y alteración al recuperar esa nota y leerla con avidez.

-**"****Tan solo amemos nuestros cuerpos,****mientras lo permita el alma****… Adoro nuestras miradas prohibidas Mills ¿Qué le parece si dejamos de mirarnos? Estaré en nuestro banco, te quiero"**

Su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras se despedía de Ruby y se marchaba con prisa, dejándola con las ganas de saber qué decía la nota y con la palabra en la boca.

Sus pasos la llevaron a gran velocidad a su parque, a su banco, donde la melena rubia de Emma al viento ya la estaba esperando. Aceleró sus pasos a medida que se aceleraban sus pulsaciones y los ojos de Emma, clavados en ella, la incitaban a correr a sus brazos.

No pudo pronunciar palabra al llegar a su altura pues los labios de su profesora atraparon los suyos con un beso ansiado, un beso que se había hecho esperar toda la mañana. Cuando por fin se separaron, Emma la atrajo en un abrazo y la morena, con un suspiro, se acurrucó en el pecho de la rubia, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-**Te he echado de menos, estabas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…**

-"Magnífica clase, me he emocionado, como siempre"

Un beso sobre su cabeza y el silencio, cómplice, bailando entre ellas sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra durante unos instantes.

-**Regina…**

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

**-Bueno… como ya sabes no soy una niña, tengo una hija y responsabilidades, he estado pensando todo el día y necesito que hablemos**

-"¿Sobre qué?"

**-Sobre nosotras, mi tiempo de jugar pasó, necesito a mi lado alguien que quiera quedarse, que quiera a Noa y no sé si es muy egoísta por mi parte pedirte algo así, eres joven tienes toda la vida por delante**

Regina no contestó, juntó sus labios con los de su profesora con cariño, regalándole un beso.

-"Emma Swan, sabía que eras madre, al igual que sabía que querías más de mi cuando me metí en tu despacho. Te quiero, quiero a Noa, quiero entrar en esa pequeña familia que formáis y no soy demasiado joven para tomar esta decisión"

-**Entonces señorita Mills ¿Está usted de acuerdo en formalizar nuestra relación?**

**-**"Completamente Emma"

-**Sabes que nos estamos complicando ¿Verdad? Que tenemos que vivir a escondidas**

-"Solo en la facultad, después soy libre de ser tuya Emma, soy mayor de edad…"

-**Entonces compliquémonos la vida**

Se besaron una vez más, disfrutando de su mutua compañía, sabiendo que a partir de ese momento no había vuelta atrás y que ya no solo sus miradas estaban prohibidas, su amor esa prohibido, tentador y a la vez embriagador y fuerte, un amor por las que ambas estaban dispuestas a pelear sin importar el precio.**  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque es la luz en mis días oscuros.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque tiene que dormir más, a mi manager hermanita porque no sabe lo bien que me fue su ayuda, a Andrea y gen porque pienso consentirlas en todo, a Vero porque se preocupa en exceso por mi y a Natalia porque siempre me sorprende gratamente.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 18 HERIDO EN SU ORGULLO**

Era viernes por la noche y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para salir a distintas fiestas y eventos que se organizaban con el único fin de evadirse del mundo con copas de alcohol y amores vacíos y banales que a la mañana siguiente perdían todo el sentido.

Todos menos ellas, Ruby y Regina se encontraban encerradas en casa de la pelirroja entre libros y apuntes pues tenían encima los exámenes y no querían que les pillara el toro, querían estar preparadas.

La morena tenía gran parte de culpa de que se encontraran estudiando puesto que Ruby deseaba con todas sus fuerzas asistir a cualquier bar de la ciudad, beber hasta hartarse y quizás encontrar alguien con quien pasar la noche pero su amiga fue tajante, se iban a quedar estudiando y no se hablaba más del asunto.

Entre suspiros y resoplidos de la pelirroja, ambas estaban profundamente sumergidas en sus apuntes sin que Regina hiciese caro alguno a los quejidos de Ruby y las puyas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Parecía que nada podía sacarlas de su limbo entre libros y papeles cuando el móvil de Regina pitó estruendosamente avisándole de la llegada de un mensaje. Ruby, al ver su cara, enseguida intuyó quién había importunado su estudio y entre risas le lanzó una almohada a su amiga que no dejaba de sonreír. Habían pasado varios meses desde esa tarde en su banco, donde pusieron nombre a la pasión que las desbordaba y se metieron completamente en una relación que, a la vista de todo el mundo, estaba evocada al fracaso. Durante esos meses sus miradas, cargadas de un sentimiento al que solo ellas podían poner nombre, se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, ya no solo en el aula sino cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, o a lo lejos, una mirada bastaba para gritarse que se pertenecían.

Un simple roce de sus dedos cuando el aroma de vainilla invadía sus sentidos y no necesitaba mirarla para saber que la estaba amando, su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía feliz, nada podía bajarla de esa nube dónde Emma Swan la amaba por encima de todo.

Ruby y Zelena resultaron ser de gran ayuda, la profesora Green no parecía escandalizada por la reciente relación entre la joven Mills y su amiga Emma, las cosas entre ambas profesoras parecían haberse arreglado y ya no se asesinaban con la mirada, todo parecía volver a un cauce normal lentamente y eso la llenaba de dicha, su rubia empezaba a ser feliz una vez más. La voz de Ruby la sacó de sus ensoñaciones y rápidamente se recompuso, pensar en Emma siempre la evadía de su realidad.

-**¿Es miss rompecorazones? ¿Qué te dice?**

-"No la llames así, sabes que no me gusta"

**-Te tiene loquita, además sé que es ella sino no habrías dejado de estudiar, tú que eres doña estudio aunque venga la peor catástrofe climática sobre mí**

-"Calla idiota"

-**Venga Gina ¿Qué te dice? ¿Algo guarro? No me la imagino haciendo esas cosas**

Sin prestar la más mínima atención a su amiga abrió la conversación de Emma en su teléfono y sonrió leyendo su mensaje.

-**"¿Cómo estás? ¿Vas a salir?"**

-"Hola… no, estoy estudiando con Ruby ¿Y tú?"

-**"Escribiendo, y con la pequeña terremoto corriendo por toda la casa"**

-"Me encantaría verla, seguro que está muy graciosa"

**-"Lo está…los primeros cinco minutos, después ya no es tan graciosa ¿Vas a venir?"**

-"Tengo que estudiar"

-**"Puedo sobornarte"**

-"¿Cómo?"

Un nuevo almohadazo por parte de su amiga la obligó a alzar la cabeza, Ruby la miraba ansiosa por saber de qué estaba hablando con su profesora, según la pelirroja vivían una telenovela y no quería perderse detalle. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y, esquivando la mirada asesina de su amiga, abrió nuevamente la conversación de su profesora para ver que esta le había mandado una fotografía.

Emma y Noa en pijama sonriéndole, la pequeña intentaba coger el teléfono de su madre, seguramente para hablar con ella, en más de una ocasión había recibido un mensaje de voz de la niña balbuceando y riendo.

Su rostro se llenó de ternura ante esa imagen, había visto a Emma fugazmente en la facultad pero hacía ya días que solo compartían momentos a través del teléfono, la echaba de menos. Mordiendo su labio inferior siguió con su conversación, esquivando las preguntas de su amiga como podía.

-"Estáis adorables, me encantaría ir de veras"

**-"Entonces ven"**

La morena levantó la cabeza mirando a Ruby directamente, esta entendió que su amiga estaba en medio de un debate interno, la conocía muy bien.

-**Ves con ella Gina, yo te cubro, total tu madre piensa que duermes aquí**

-"¿Estás segura?"

**-Sí, así me puedo ir de fiesta y no tengo que aguantar tus sermones sobre el futuro**

-"Gracias Rubs"

Regina recogió con prisa sus cosas, agradeciendo interiormente haber ido hasta casa de la pelirroja en su mercedes, cuando Ruby la sujetó de una muñeca para frenarla un instante.

-**Morena, si te acuestas con ella quiero detalles**

-"Eres imposible, chao Ruby"

Salió y se subió en su coche, escribiendo a toda prisa un mensaje a su amada, con la sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Ya voy"

Puso rumbo a casa de Emma, conduciendo con precaución pues sabía que su amada se preocupaba en exceso cuando iba en el coche, la sonrisa bobalicona no desaparecía de su rostro y su corazón se aceleraba, ardía por perderse entre los brazos de su rubia, su fuerte abrazo, protector, jugar con la pequeña, escucharla reír y recitarle las palabras nuevas que había aprendido, sentir los labios de Emma encendiendo su cuerpo, su aroma a vainilla, su sabor exquisito, simplemente se moría por que llegara el momento en que no tuviera que marcharse a la mañana siguiente como si estuviese cometiendo un delito, ansiaba por encima de todo quedarse junto a ellas, su familia…

Llegó al apartamento y ni se preocupó por su aspecto, no se había arreglado pero sabía que Emma no se fijaría en eso. Llamó a la puerta y no tardo en escuchar los gritos de Noa y su correteo incesante mientras perseguía a su madre para abrir la puerta.

Ojos aguamarina y ojos chocolate se cruzaron mientras una sonrisa nacía al unísono, labios que se buscaron para fundirse en un beso mientras Emma arrastraba a su amada al interior de su apartamento y cerraba la puerta. La pequeña Noa saltaba alrededor de ambas mujeres cuyos labios unidos parecían no querer separarse, gritando llena de alegría. Finalmente fue Regina quien rompió el contacto para tomar a la pequeña en brazos. Noa rodeó su cuello con sus bracitos en un abrazo cargado de cariño, mientras la morena besaba su nariz.

Los fuertes brazos de Emma se abrazaron a ella por la espalda, depositando un beso en el cuello de su amada y estremeciéndola

-**Te hemos echado de menos las dos, ¿Has estudiado mucho?**

-"Hasta que me escribiste sí"

-**Tampoco creo que necesites estudiar más, te lo he dicho muchas veces eres brillante **

Un nuevo beso suave y Regina bajó a la niña al suelo, Noa tomó su mano y la arrastró tras ella hacia la sala, con Emma a sus espaldas sin poder evitar reír ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

El resto de la noche fue tranquilo, Noa no tardó en dormirse y les dejó tiempo para disfrutar del silencio y la soledad, de besos robados y caricias prohibidas, miradas cargadas de un deseo ardiente, capaz de abrasar, para Emma tener a su morena sobre ella, poder perderse en su mirada y dejarse llevar era la mejor sensación del mundo.

Besos cada vez más ardientes, caricias menos tímidas, el ansia de recorrerse, precipitándose piel con piel sobre esa cama que recibió sus primeros jadeos, sus primeras sensaciones, los dedos de Emma completándola, sus labios bebiendo sus gritos para no despertar a la pequeña, durante esos instantes en los que eran un solo ser, se dejaba caer sabiendo que Emma jamás dejaría que tocara el suelo, la amaba con una intensidad que quitaba el aliento y era completamente correspondida.

Se durmió agotada, apoyada en el pecho de su amada, protegida y serena, con Emma acariciando lentamente su piel, sus cabellos, susurrándole palabras de amor, depositando dulces besos en su frente, se durmió feliz y completa, deseando detener el tiempo y que ese instante fuese eterno, ese abrazo bajo las sábana, piernas enredadas, piel con piel y un solo aliento.

Cuando el sol entró en la estancia, las encontró aun enredadas y sin ganas de soltarse, pero debían volver a la realidad, Regina debía marcharse hasta que otra oportunidad de perderse en la otra se les presentase.

Despertó a su amor con un dulce beso, aunque la morena luchó por seguir dormida no podía ser, sus labios fueron empujándola a la consciencia y sus ojos oscuros cargados de sueño se clavaron en ella, en ese instante el dolor agudo de la separación gritó desde la mirada oscura de Regina, provocando un nudo en la boca del estómago de Emma, tenía que encontrar la forma de no volver a separarse de ella, de superar los tabús de la sociedad, haría cualquier cosa para que esa espina saliese del alma de su amor.

Se vistieron sin prisa, sin ganas de que llegara ese adiós, intentando alargar un momento que ya no les pertenecía y, aprovechando que era pronto y la pequeña dormía profundamente, acompañó a Regina hasta su coche. Sabía que si se despedía de Noa la niña se despertaría y lloraría suplicándole que no se marchase, así que tomándola de la mano, bajaron juntas hasta el mercedes de la morena que esperaba aparcado frente a su casa.

Era pronto, las calles estaban desiertas y si no lo hubiesen estado tampoco les importaba, Emma atrapó sus labios con furia, pegándola contra el vehículo, prometiendo sin palabras que superarían todo obstáculo, que estarían juntas pasara lo que pasara.

Regina enredó sus dedos en los cabellos de su amada, rogándole sin palabras que hiciese más profundo el beso, amándose intensamente sin darse cuenta de que un hombre se acababa de quedar estático ante esa visión.

Alguien había reconocido el coche de Regina, lejos de su casa y a esas horas de la mañana, se preguntaba qué demonios estaría haciendo por ahí la morena que había herido su orgullo en lo más profundo y, al verla besar a una mujer sintió arder sus entrañas.

Robin tomó su teléfono y fotografió sin ser visto la escena que se desarrollaba ante él, reconoció a la rubia, era imposible no acordarse de esa mujer que le había atacado en el parque y sabía perfectamente quién era ella, profesora y alumna mantenían una relación prohibida que él pensaba encargarse de divulgar.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque la amo con cada centímetro de mi ser.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque es toda una moderna, a mi manager hermanita porque no sé qué haría sin ella, a Andrea y gen porque son mis sobrinitas adoradas, a Vero porque es más que una amiga para mi y a Natalia porque me odio por meter a Robin en la historia.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 19 SOLIDOS CIMIENTOS**

Llegó el lunes, ninguna de las dos se imaginaba que ese día todo iba a cambiar, que sus vidas se tambalearían arrasadas por un huracán, que la más dura de las pruebas sería presentada a las pocas horas de iniciar su rutina.

Regina caminaba junto a Ruby, evitando contestar sus preguntas cada vez menos discretas sobre su vida sexual, no tenía ganas de compartir con ella algo tan íntimo, por lo que con una sonrisa y el rostro escarlata evitaba el tema todo cuánto podía.

Dos muchachas jóvenes, sin más preocupación que los exámenes que se avecinaban. De pronto la morena alzó su mirada pues sabía que a lo lejos divisaría a la dueña de sus sentidos. Emma esperaba pacientemente en el final de ese pasillo para cruzar su mirada con su amor, sonrisas que nacieron en sus rostros al reconocerse y con una mirada se gritaron sin palabras nos vemos en la 108.

La vida seguía su curso, clases cada vez más intensas mientras se acercaba el final del semestre, mientras Emma permanecía en su despacho, con la montaña de trabajos ya corregidos a su lado y frente a ella esa libreta que recogía sentimientos, temores y miedos, pasión desenfrenada… Su musa había vuelto tras años de no deslizar la pluma por el blanco de un papel, creando con sus palabras arte escrito, Regina y sus ojos oscuros, solo de pensar en ella se expandía su creatividad y con una sonrisa recogía cada uno de los instantes junto a su morena, transformándolos en poesía.

Era buena, una eminencia en todos los sentidos y varias editoriales se habían puesto en contacto con ella cuando se corrió el rumor que había retomado la pluma, a pesar de que se estaba pensando seriamente si vender su obra como antaño, esta vez estaba llena de frases prohibidas, miradas fuera de lugar y un amor que la sociedad no entendería…

El único sonido que se podía escuchar en ese despacho era su corazón sereno y el rasgar de la pluma sobre el papel, describiendo de forma majestuosa la más bella de las sonrisas, la sonrisa de su amada tras hacer el amor, cuando golpes insistentes en su puerta la sacaron de toda concentración y escondió sus borradores para retomarlos más tarde, adecentando sus cabellos y concediendo solemnemente la entrada a sus dominios.

Zelena, con cara de haber visto un fantasma, penetró en el despacho. Parecía alterada e inquieta por lo que Emma empezó a preocuparse de inmediato.

-**¿Qué ocurre Zelena? **

-"Tienes problemas Emma, problemas muy gordos"

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

Zelena no habló, simplemente tiró sobre su mesa un panfleto que se notaba que había arrancado de alguna parte. Al verlo, sus ojos se engrandecieron por la sorpresa y seguidamente el horror. En él se veía claramente una fotografía en la que ella misma y Regina se estaban besando contra el coche de la morena. Reconocía perfectamente el momento y el lugar pero no entendía quién podía haber sacado una foto.

**-¿De dónde lo has sacado Zel?**

-"Están por todas partes, esta mañana no estaban pero en cuanto se dé el cambio de clase toda la facultad los verá"

-**Mierda…**

Se levantó y salió del despacho, seguida por Zelena y descubrió a qué se refería su amiga con "están por todas partes", había miles de instantáneas de ese beso por los pasillos de la facultad, era materialmente imposible retirarlas todas antes de que terminase la clase y los alumnos cambiasen de aula. Algunos profesores recogían esos papeles, miraban la foto y clavaban su mirada en la rubia que, desesperada, intentaba deshacerse de ellos con un solo objetivo, evitarle a Regina pasar por eso.

Zelena la ayudaba aunque sabían que no podrían cogerlos todos cuando la voz del decano de la facultad sonó con autoridad, obligándola a parar y tragar saliva.

-"Emma Swan, a mi despacho, ahora"

Cruzó su mirada con la de su amiga, encontrado un mudo apoyo y, tras pasarle todos los panfletos que había recogido, siguió al decano dentro de su despacho, mientras este cerraba la puerta de un portazo y sonaba el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases. Cerró los ojos imaginando lo peor, estaba perdida y su Regina no podría librarse de ver la locura en la que se había convertido la facultad, en ser la comidilla de todos los estudiantes.

Regina y Ruby salieron del aula entre risas sin darse cuenta de que, pasaran por donde pasaran, las miradas se giraban hacia la morena y los cuchicheos se hacían cada vez más frecuentes. Iban enfrascadas en sus propias disputas inocentes de jóvenes cuando un muchacho se presentó ante Regina con la sonrisa idiota en el rostro, negándoles el paso intencionadamente.

-"Déjanos pasar anda que llegaremos tarde"

-**Ahora mismo os dejo pasar, solo quería ver de cerca a la que ha tenido el valor de meterse entre las piernas de la profesora Swan**

-"¿Perdón?"

**-No te hagas la tonta Regina Mills, ya lo sabe toda la facultad ¿Así es como consigues los excelentes?**

Regina se quedó estática sin entender a qué había venido ese comentario mientras Ruby apartaba al chico de un empujón, fue en ese momento cuando ambas vieron qué estaba provocando el revuelo en toda la facultad, la foto. Gente señalando a Regina y susurrando, riendo, juzgándola.

A la morena empezó a temblarle el labio mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, alguien había cogido su historia y la había esparcido como si fuese basura. La necesidad de ver a Emma crecía exponencialmente a medida que los corros de alumno se iban haciendo más grandes, necesitaba perderse en su abrazo protector, en sus ojos asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

De repente alguien la agarró por el brazo con suavidad, fue a forcejear y pelear cuando se dio cuenta de que era Zelena y se la estaba llevando del epicentro de ese huracán. La profesora Green la metió en su despacho y Ruby las siguió, sintiendo en seguida el silencio, Regina aun conmocionada a pesar de que su amiga pasó su brazo de forma protectora sobre sus hombros.

-**Emma está en el despacho del decano, no sé qué va a decirle pero seguro que nada bueno. Intentamos quitarlas antes de que sonara el timbre pero fue imposible Regina, lo siento mucho**

-"¿Quién ha podido hacer algo así?"

-**No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé… ahora que todo iba bien, que Emma levantaba cabeza, espero que no se hunda por eso**

-"No lo hará, no lo permitiré"

-**Quédate aquí hasta que todos hayan entrado en clase, así no te molestarán, yo iré a ver si averiguo cómo está Emma**

-"No, iré yo, debo enfrentarlos profesora Green. Yo no me avergüenzo de amar"

Separándose de Ruby y con paso decidido salió del despacho para enfrentarse a las masas, palabras soeces sonaban a su alrededor pero no hizo caso, no podía mientras el destino de Emma fuese incierto. Llegó al despacho del decano y se precipitó en el interior sin llamar, sin importarle nada más que ver a Emma y demostrarle que estaba a su lado.

Tras el portazo que el decano dio, Emma empezó a temblar. No es que le importase en absoluto su destino, si la echaban realmente le daba igual, lo que no podía soportar era la idea de dañar de algún modo el expediente brillante de su Regina.

-"Siéntese Swan"

El decano se sentó, parecía más viejo y fatigado, ella obedeció en silencio esperando la regañina que no tardaría en llegar.

-"He soportado mucho de usted Swan, entendiendo que arrastrase un duelo durante dos años, simplemente porque es una eminencia en su campo, pero este escándalo es algo que no puedo tolerar"

-**Con el debido respeto señor, esa fotografía fue tomada fuera de horario de clase y lejos de la facultad, en ella se ve a dos mujeres mayores de edad así que no sé de qué escándalo está hablando**

-"Regina Mills, de todas las malditas personas de la facultad tiene que ser con Regina Mills ¿Se ha parado a pensar en las consecuencias que eso traerá a la universidad?"

-**¿Qué consecuencias?**

-"Los Mills mantienen abierta esta facultad gracias a sus cuantiosas subvenciones, solo porque su única hija estudia aquí y ahora esa niña se ve envuelta en un escándalo de esta índole, no solo está en juego su puesto de trabajo señorita Swan, está en juego mucho más"

Iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró de un portazo. Ante ella su Regina, su rostro decidido y sus ojos llenos de determinación la hicieron sonreír. El decano se quedó con la palabra en la boca ya que la morena había visto a Emma y demostró no tener ojos para nada más. Se abalanzó hacia ella, que se había levantado para recibirla y estrecharla en sus brazos.

-**¿Estás bien princesa? No pude retirarlos a tiempo**

-"Estoy bien, Zelina me ayudó a salir del epicentro pero necesitaba verte ¿Cómo estás tú?"

-**Al parecer puedo perder mi trabajo, bueno todos podemos perderlo ¿Sabías que tus padres subvencionan esta facultad?**

Los ojos de Regina no mentían, no tenía ni idea de ese hecho, aunque una sonrisa dibujó su rostro en ese momento y abrazó a Emma con fuerza.

-"Si mis padres subvencionan la universidad te aseguro que es mi padre no mi madre, así que no te preocupes él es un buen hombre, nadie va a perder su trabajo"

-**¿Y tu madre?**

-"Será un estorbo, pero podremos con ella"

Emma sentía unas ganas inmensas de besarla, tantas que tuvo que serenarse y recordar dónde estaba, el decano seguía mirándolas como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-**¿Tiene algo más que compartir conmigo señor decano? Me gustaría marcharme y llevarme de aquí a Regina, hasta que se pase la fiebre**

-"Márchense y Emma, vaya con cuidado, se está metiendo en un juego peligroso"

Las dos se tomaron de la mano y salieron del despacho del decano, en los pasillos todos los estudiantes se negaban a ir a clase, inmersos en la noticia que se había extendido como la pólvora. Al verlas salir con las manos enredadas, todos giraron la cabeza para mirarlas mientras los cuchicheos y los murmullos se iban haciendo cada vez más evidentes, provocando que Emma se sintiese tensa e incómoda. Al ver a su amada pasando un mal rato por las miradas y los cuchicheos, la ira se apoderó de la morena que frenó en seco y, con la mirada cargada de rabia, se giró hacia la multitud que las estaba observando.

-"¿Es que no tenéis más vida que hablar sobre los demás? Sí, me acuesto con Emma Swan, sí soy su chica, Superadlo. ¿Qué habláis de mí? Estupendo al fin y al cabo yo soy la que tiene a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a su lado, soy feliz y nada va a acabar con eso"

Ante la mirada estupefacta de Emma la morena atrapó sus labios con una pasión arrolladora dejándola completamente muda y con sus ojos claros cargados de admiración.

-"Ale, ya tenéis algo de lo que podéis hablar"

Tomó a su amada de la mano y juntas se marcharon, dejando atrás el silencio sepulcral de los alumnos, y sabiendo que los cimientos entre ellas era profundos, que podían ir poco a poco superando los obstáculos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nada y me quema la piel su ausencia.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita, porque canta demasiado bien, a mi manager hermanita porque soporta mis momentos más oscuros, a Andrea y Gen porque son mis niñas, a Vero porque es demasiado dulce y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 20 HERIDA QUE YA NO SANGRA**

El humo de su cigarro se alejaba formando sombras sin nombre, el viento revolvía las hojas de los árboles al igual que sus negros cabellos mientras sus ojos chocolate estaban fijos en la nada, fumando tranquilamente, esperando noticias de su amada.

La semana se escapó demasiado deprisa, había tenido que enfrentar comentarios y miradas que le hervían la sangre pero no pensaba agachar la cabeza, amaba a Emma Swan y lucharía por su historia, aunque tuviese que enfrentase uno a uno a cada idiota de la facultad que hablase mal de ellas.

Realmente pensó que serían muchos más los ataques pero al parecer, su soberbia actuación ante la explosión que originó la noticia consiguió ganarse la lealtad de la mayoría de estudiantes, entre burlas siempre aparecía alguno que la felicitaba por su valor y su determinación, siempre había alguien que animaba sus pasos para no decaer, catalogando esa relación como un modelo a seguir, amor es amor y no entiende de circunstancias adversas.

Las clases en la 108, a pesar de sus miedos, se dieron con normalidad, sin comentarios fuera de lugar y con el apoyo mudo de todos los compañeros que asistieron sin saberlo al nacimiento de esa historia que estaba poniendo de cabeza la facultad.

En esos instantes Emma se estaba enfrentando a los altos cargos de la universidad, defendiendo su relación e intentando mantener su puesto de trabajo. A ella no le habían dejado asistir por lo que la esperaba impaciente en su banco, fumando un cigarro tras otro para apagar los nervios de alguna manera. Ansiaba pasar junto a Emma esa prueba pero el decano fue tajante al respecto, no podía participar de la reunión y se sentía desquiciada.

Esperaba a su amada mientras lentamente pasaba imágenes en su teléfono, con una sonrisa. Fotos de meses de amor, encuentros a escondidas, imágenes de familia en las que Noa ocupaba el lugar central. Ya no concebía su vida sin las noches arropando a esa pequeña a la que consideraba tan suya como de Emma, sin los fuertes brazos de su rubia rodeándola justo antes de alcanzar el sueño, despertar enredada junto a ella, degustar sus labios nada más abrir los ojos a un nuevo día… Se amaban como dos niñas inconscientes y ahora, ese amor prohibido podía costarle a su rubia su carrera como docente. Se preguntaba quién habría sido el malnacido que distribuyó las fotos con el único fin de romperlas, sabía que Emma estaba tensa, la semana aplastó sus fuerzas como un yunque, buscaba sus brazos con necesidad para seguir en pie, estaba sufriendo por las posibles consecuencias en su expediente académico, en su futuro y eso la estaba desquiciando, se sentía culpable por haber precipitado los acontecimiento basándose en sus sentimientos sin pensar en que el momento de la verdad iba a llegar y que tendrían que enfrentarse a toda esa parafernalia.

Apagó el cigarro con un suspiro, Emma estaba tardando más de lo que esperaba y no sabía si eso era algo bueno. Iba a encender otro cuando la vio aparecer, a lo lejos, inconfundible y sintió como el alivio recorría cada centímetro de su ser. Emma la vio y le regaló una sonrisa, apurando el paso para llegar a ella cuanto antes. Se sentó y atrapó sus labios con ternura.

-**Sabes a cigarro Gina ¿Cuántos has fumado?**

-"Muchos… ¿Qué te han dicho?"

-**Como siempre directa al grano amor**

-"Quería estar contigo"

**-Estabas conmigo, no dejaba de pensar en ti. Fue bien dentro de lo que cabe**

-"¿Te han despedido?"

**-No, y puedo seguir dándote clase, solo mandarán a otro profesor a corregir todos los trabajos que ya te he evaluado y mi examen te lo corregirá otro docente, por lo demás todo sigue igual**

-"Bueno, eso no me preocupa, cuando otro profesor me evalúe se dará cuenta de que me pones menos nota de la que merezco profesora"

-**Y te encanta que lo haga, te motiva a sacar todo tu potencial**

Una sonrisa cómplice nació en sus labios, seguida de un nuevo beso más profundo, un beso que encerraba el alivio que ambas sentían pues habían salido bien paradas de una tormenta tropical, frente a ellas solo se presentaba un problema, Cora Mills.

Cuando supiese de esa relación pondría el grito en el cielo y Regina lo sabía, sabía que sería muy duro e incluso imposible tenerla de su lado en esta ocasión, mas estaba convencida de que Emma era su futuro y que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, algo que su madre no podía impedir.

-**¿Vamos a casa Gina?**

Una mirada dulce y un mudo asentimiento, se tomaron de la mano andando lentamente en dirección al hogar de la rubia. Regina se estremecía cada vez que su amada se refería a su hogar como el hogar de ambas. Con una sonrisa acentuó el agarre sobre la mano de la rubia y esta besó su mejilla al notarlo, se comprendían y se hablaban sin palabras.

Una vez en casa de la rubia, esta preparó café mientras Regina permanecía sentada en la sala, mirando las fotografías de Noa que adornaban el lugar, cuando una pregunta nació en su mente al percatarse de que todas eran recientes, no había imágenes de la pequeña recién nacida, o anteriores al momento en que ella misma la había conocido.

Emma entró con las tazas humeantes y le entregó una, sentándose a su lado, buscando su cercanía, cuando su pregunta salió de sus labios sin llegar a meditarla, sin pensar que a lo mejor su amada no quería hablar de su pasado.

-"Emma ¿por qué solo hay fotos recientes de Noa?"

-**Bueno, es algo largo de contar**

-"¿Me lo cuentas? Quiero conocerte y eso implica conocer tu pasado, ¿Tiene que ver con esa mujer que perdiste en un accidente?"

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?**

-"Ruby se puso a investigar, a veces lo hace cuando se aburre"

**-¿Qué sabes?**

-"Poco, solo que ibas a casarte y ella murió en un accidente de coche"

Emma suspiró, llevaba una semana luchando contra todo para mantener firme su relación, su pasado siempre sería un lastre, una herida que, a pesar de no sangrar, deja cicatriz, hablar de Anna con su morena no le parecía tan mala idea, a pesar de que temía que le reprochase su comportamiento del todo inadecuado con la pequeña por motivo de su dolor.

Se levantó y entró en el cuarto de Noa, tomando la fotografía que había enmarcado al ver lo mucho que la pequeña parecía disfrutar de mirarla.

Volvió junto a su amada y se volvió a sentar, entregándole el marco en el que se podía ver una pareja feliz y enamorada, dueñas del mundo, felicidad inalterable en el tiempo, plasmada eternamente en ese trozo de papel.

-**Se llamaba Anna, era mi prometida pero como ya sabes murió, meses antes de la boda.**

**-**"Es la madre de Noa, son igualitas"

**-Lo son, siempre que miro a la pequeña veo a Anna, tiene sus ojos, sus gestos, sus cabellos, es igual a ella.**

Regina calló con miedo a decir algo que hiriese a su amada. La rubia besó sus labios suavemente y se preparó para contarle su historia, para poner fin a ese capítulo de su vida, sanar esa herida por completo.

-**Mi vida nunca fue fácil, quedé huérfana muy pequeña, no recuerdo a mis padres. Durante años fui cambiando de casa de acogida hasta que me establecí, tenía quince años cuando eso ocurrió. Al principio odiaba estar ahí, ellos eran una familia, madre padre y una niña unos años menos que yo, Anna. La odiaba, ella lo tenía todo y yo solo era alguien a quién tenían lástima, no me daba cuenta de cómo me miraba al estar encerrada en mis propios fantasmas hasta que, el día que cumplí dieciocho años, ella me besó. En ese momento todo cambió entre nosotras, poco a poco y sin precipitarnos construimos una relación maravillosa, los cimientos de un amor sólido, por fin sentía que pertenecía a alguna parte, a una familia de verdad. Anna era mi familia. Sus padres apoyaron nuestra historia desde el principio, nos ayudaron a establecernos cuando quisimos azar el vuelo y yo trabajé duro, estudiando por las tardes para sacarme la carrera de literatura, teníamos el mundo en nuestras manos, éramos inmortales.**

**Esa foto es del día que me gradué en la facultad, las ofertas de trabajo me llovían, al igual que llamadas de editoriales para publicar mi obra, yo sabía que era una eminencia y me enorgullecía de ello, jamás fuimos más felices como en ese momento. Fue ahí cuando Anna me despertó una noche diciéndome que quería ser madre, yo le dije rotundamente que no, nunca quise tener hijos. Discutimos, muchos meses ya que yo no daba mi brazo a torcer, hasta que supe que jamás podría negarle nada, la amaba demasiado, por lo que accedí y tras muchas pruebas ella quedó embarazada de Noa. Yo fingía me alegraba pero en realidad estaba aterrorizada, no sabía cómo ser madre pero mientras Anna estuviese ahí no tenía nada que temer. Cuando la niña nació la registramos con mi apellido, ya que solo quedaban algunos meses para la boda y Anna pensaba adoptarlo también, íbamos a ser la familia Swan. Seis meses más tarde recibí esa fatídica llamada, Anna había tenido un accidente, murió en el acto pero Noa, que iba con ella en el coche, había sobrevivido.**

**Fui al hospital, intentando despertarme de esa pesadilla, los médicos depositaron al bebé en mis brazos diciéndome que estaba intacta, que era un milagro. Yo solo podía ver que mi amada había fallecido y esa niña a la que nunca quise seguía viva, que solo me tenía a mí, me negué a tenerla en mis brazos y se la pasé a Mary Margaret, desde entonces ella ha cuidado de la niña mientras yo la apartaba de mí sin poder soportar lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, por eso no hay más fotos, durante dos años para mí no existió esa niña. Me encerré en mi misma, solo vivía para mi trabajo, dejé de escribir pues no le encontré el sentido y culpé a todo el mundo de mi desgracia, a Noa por haber sobrevivido, a Zelena por haber sacado a Anna de casa para tomar café el día que se mató, a todos…**

**-**"¿Qué pasó para que salieras de ese bucle de autodestrucción? La Emma que describes no es la que yo conozco ¿Fue Noa? La conociste y te enamoraste de la pequeña ¿Verdad?"

-**No exactamente, es cierto que cuando conocí a mi hija y la acepté como mía me enamoré perdidamente de ella, es tan dulce e inteligente que es imposible no amarla, pero el hecho que me empujó a querer conocerla, a querer volver a empezar, volver a ser Emma Swan otra vez fue entrar a principios de octubre en el aula 108 y cruzarme con tu mirada oscura Regina. Pusiste mi mundo del revés, me enamoré de ti y supe en ese momento que me había reconciliado con mi pasado, sino mi corazón no habría vuelto a latir una vez más solo con mirarte.**

Regina no le dejó que siguiera hablando, recogió las lágrimas que caían por sus rosadas mejillas al rememorar una vida de amor perdido y besó sus labios con fuerza, demostrándole que la amaba, la amaba herida, la amaba con cada uno de sus fantasmas, la amaba y eso nada iba a poder cambiarlo.

Emma abrazó a su morena con ternura, heridas profundas habían dejado de sangrar, cicatrices del pasado lentamente se iban cerrando, dándoles la oportunidad de abrir las puertas de un futuro que les pertenecía.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque la amo más que a nada y es una mamá formidable.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque quiero robarle una corbata, a mi manager hermanita porque adora a Elsa, a mis niñas Gen y Andrea porque son mis consentidas, a Vero porque es mi nueva tata y a Natalia porque lo merece más que nadie.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 21 LA CALMA QUE PRECEDE A LA TEMPESTAD**

Amaneció una vez más aprisionada entre las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Noa dormía en su pecho como siempre que la madrugada la sorprendía con pesadillas y corría a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre, acabando sobre Regina, mientras Emma se enredaba en ella como la hiedra salvaje, completamente pegada, una maraña de brazos y piernas que la llenaban de ternura y amor.

Recordaba mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior los acontecimientos del día anterior, con una mezcla de nostalgia, alivio y sobre todo amor, un amor profundo por una mujer herida que se había abierto a ella por completo.

Recordaba como tras narrarle el hecho más traumático de su vida, sus labios se unieron en una confirmación muda de que esa unión que tenían era mucho más que un capricho, mucho más que algo prohibido, se amaban con intensidad, con la fuerza de un huracán capaz de arrasar sus almas y borrar cualquier herida que el pasado hubiese procurado en ellas. Como Emma la elevó en sus brazos y con prisa la llevó a su cama, con la piel ardiendo, el deseo desbocado y la necesidad imperiosa de unirse a aquella que le había devuelto el sentido a su existencia, como cayeron las ropas y se encendieron sus cuerpos, como sus labios arrasaron su piel, como se precipitaron con prisa hacia ese barranco tan conocido y ansiado, rodando sobre esa cama que las había visto amarse en demasiadas ocasiones.

Recordaba también como tuvieron que vestirse a la velocidad de la luz al escuchar la puerta abrirse y la voz de Mary Margaret penetrando en su hogar, acompañando a Noa sin percatarse de que su amiga estaba en casa. La pequeña, al ver la chaqueta roja de su madre, supo en seguida que esta se encontraba en el apartamento y corrió a buscarla entre risas, mientras Emma salía a su encuentro ya vestida dándole a Regina un pequeño margen para que terminara de arreglarse, estaba a punto de conocer a la mujer a quien Emma consideraba familia.

La pequeña intuyó que su madre no estaba sola al verla salir de la habitación y se deshizo de su abrazo con prisa pues Regina también estaba en la casa, entró en el cuarto que la morena y su madre compartían y saltó a sus brazos feliz mientras ella la acogía con ternura.

Noa cogió su mano, impaciente por presentarle a Mary Margaret a aquella que había revolucionado sus vidas de la noche a la mañana y entre risas la arrastro fuera de la habitación, dirigiéndose al lugar donde Emma estaba poniendo al corriente a su amiga del veredicto anunciado en la facultad.

Al verlas, la niña empezó a gritar feliz, aferrada con fuerza a la mano de su adorada morena cuyo rostro se estaba volviendo escarlata por momentos ya que seguramente Mary Margaret intuiría qué habían estado haciendo las dos solas en el apartamento.

-"Mia mia Mary, Eina aquí"

La joven morena de ojos claros clavó su mirada en la muchacha, reconociendo que era bonita y le sonrió amablemente ya que la conversación sobre la moral la tuvo con Emma meses atrás y la rubia fue tajante, amaba a Regina y pensaba enfrentarse a todo por ella.

-**Así que usted es la famosa Regina de la que esta pequeñaja no deja de hablar en todo el día**

-"Supongo que sí"

La joven tomó su mano como saludo y el ambiente se relajó al instante, Mary decidió quedarse e interactuar con esa extraña familia que habían formado, quedando completamente encandilada de la relación que mantenía Regina con la pequeña, el cariño y la ternura que se profesaban, incluso pudo ver en Emma a la mujer que fue antes del accidente, atenta y dulce, sonriente y juguetona, robando besos a su amada cuando creía que nadie las miraba.

Podía ver en las miradas que ambas se regalaban la intensidad de sus sentimientos y toda duda sobre las intenciones de su amiga para con esa niña se disiparon, Emma se había enamorado una vez más y ella sabía hasta dónde era capaz de llegar por cuidar aquello que amaba.

Finalmente se despidió, cuando Noa empezó a mostrar síntomas de fatiga, para dejarlas solas en su rutina, en sus quehaceres cotidianos. Una vez dormida la pequeña, ellas también se acostaron, fatigadas por las intensas emociones vividas en poco tiempo, los duros enfrentamientos que vivieron en la facultad por culpa de su relación, pero ya estaba todo en calma, Emma conservaba su trabajo, Regina su expediente intacto y podían ir cogidas de la mano por los pasillos sin que nade se escandalice, todo había salido bien.

En esos momentos abrió los ojos con una sonrisa, besó a Emma con ternura despertándola de inmediato, era hora de comenzar de nuevo su rutina, ir a la facultad, estudiar y trabajar. Mientras su rubia preparaba café, ella vestía a Noa que luchaba por seguir durmiendo, a pesar de que su alegría era profunda al ver que era la morena la que se estaba encargando de ella, normalmente Regina se marchaba antes de que se despertase.

Tras el desayuno las tres salieron en dirección a la escuela de la pequeña, Regina tenía a Noa en brazos ya que esta se negaba a soltarla y Emma rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, manteniendo el contacto y fundiéndose con ella, regalándole miradas cargadas de amor, esperanzas y sueños.

A lo lejos estaban siendo observadas por un hombre que hervía de rabia en su interior, su estratagema para destruir esa relación no había servido de nada. Miró con odio y furia a esa rubia que le había quitado su trofeo y sonrió con malicia, aun no había movido la última ficha.

Robin recordaba perfectamente la rutina de la señora Mills, se la había ganado cuando estuvo saliendo con Regina. Él era un chico de buena familia, estudiante de derecho y con un futuro brillante, el partido perfecto para una señorita con clase según Cora Mills. Cuando lo suyo con Regina se había roto, la señora Mills no se lo tomó muy bien, pensando que su hija estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de su vida y Robin pensaba usar ese afecto que esa mujer le profesaba para destruir de raíz la relación que la morena mantenía con su profesora.

Sabía que a esas horas de la mañana, Cora salía para ir al club de campo a desayunar con sus amigas ricachonas, hablando de banalidades, por lo que la esperó pacientemente para abordarla fingiendo ser una casualidad.

Cuando por fin la vio, fingió indiferencia al pasar por su lado pero Cora lo había reconocido y, pensando que ese hombre era lo mejor para su hija, lo paró cumpliendo sin saberlo el plan de Robin.

-**Robin, hijo, cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti**

-"Señora Mills, no la había reconocido estaba distraído"

**-¿Estás buscando a Regina? No entiendo por qué se rompió vuestra relación, estabais tan bien juntos…**

Robin fingió estar devastado por lo que se acrecentó la curiosidad de Cora por saber qué se le metió en la cabeza a su única hija para dejar escapar a un muchacho así.

-"¿Su hija no le ha contado por qué me dejó?"

-**No la verdad, solo dijo que esa historia se había acabado**

-"Yo no lo supe hasta hace unos días y conocer la verdad me ha dejado devastado"

**-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió?**

-"Me la robaron, alguien la enamoró y la engañó para que me dejase…"

**-Imposible, Regina no está con nadie, yo lo sabría soy su madre**

Robin, sonriendo interiormente, sacó la fotografía que había causado el revuelo en la facultad de literatura y, fingiendo un dolor agudo, se la mostró a Cora que abrió los ojos como platos ante la escena que presenciaba.

-"Las vi hace unos días, se me partió el corazón"

**-Pero… ¿Es una mujer?**

-"No solo eso, yo sé quién es ella, es su profesora en la facultad…"

El rostro de Cora se congestionó de rabia e ira, sus puños apretados mientras intentaba mantener el control que se le escapaba ante la imagen de su única hija besándose con una mujer, y encima su profesora.

-**Dime su nombre Robin, esto no va a quedar así, voy a hundir a esa mujer en la miseria**

-"Se llama Emma Swan"

Pasó la semana a gran velocidad, ellas estaban bien, mejor que nunca. A veces en el cambio de clase las sorprendían con un casto beso que a nadie importaba, nadie parecía molesto al verlas pasear de la mano por los pasillos, o el juego de miradas que a veces se daba entre clase y clase.

La fiebre tras la noticia se había extinguido y la mayoría encontraba encantadora la forma con la que interactuaban ambas la una con la otra, era hermoso y sencillo.

Era la calma que precedía a la tempestad ya que una mañana, antes de terminar su cátedra en la 108, Zelena entró a buscarla diciéndole que el decano la requería en su despacho.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su Regina, mas le sonrió para que no se preocupase, seguramente el decano quería discutir con ella las juntas de evaluación. Antes de marcharse le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien por lo que sus alumnos se marcharon antes de la hora estipulada.

Regina y Ruby salieron tranquilas de la facultad, sin prestar mucha atención a nada hasta que la morena se paró en seco y su rostro se congestionó, parecía que había visto un fantasma.

-**¿Qué ocurre morena?**

-"Ruby… ese es el coche de mis padres"

**-¿Qué hacen tus padres aquí?**

-"Emma… el decano ha llamado a Emma, eso solo puede significar que mi madre sabe lo nuestro pero ¿Cómo?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi amada esthefybautista, porque la amo con toda mi alma y cada centímetro de mi ser.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata favorita porque tiene mucho trabajo, a mi manager hermanita porque es mi psicóloga favorita, a mis niñas Gen y Andrea porque son mis consentidas, a Vero porque es un cielo y a Natalia porque simplemente lo merece.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 22 MI CASA ES TU CASA**

Emma se dirigió al despacho del decano silbando, la melodía de septiembre, su canción, mientras con una sonrisa pensaba en Regina y en como en esos instantes era tan natural besar sus labios en cualquier parte, los juicios se habían acabado y al parecer todos los estudiantes habían aceptado su historia. Regina más de una vez le contaba en la intimidad de su hogar algunos comentarios que para ambas eran una fuente de sonrisas, palabras como que ambas eran unas valientes, un ejemplo a seguir, un modelo para todos habían eclipsado cualquier burla que se pudo dar los primeros días.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, se anunció antes de entrar al despacho del decano, sonrisa que murió en cuanto vio que su jefe estaba reunido y, con solo una mirada le bastó para descifrar quién era aquella mujer que la estaba fusilando desde su asiento. Ojos chocolate como los de su Regina, porte elegante y ropa más cara que su propia vida, ante ella estaba Cora Mills y, encogido en su asiento, como si no perteneciese a ese lugar, el padre de Regina, Henry.

Se quedó quieta unos instantes, sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de su estómago cuando la voz del decano ordenándole sentarse la obligó a cortar la breve distancia que la separaba de la silla.

-"Así que esta es la degenerada que se está aprovechando de nuestra hija"

La voz de Cora cargada de veneno le hizo hervir la sangre, notó como las piernas empezaban a temblarle y la rabia crecía por en su pecho por lo que fue a replicar y el decano, conociéndola, se adelantó a cualquier comentario interviniendo automáticamente.

-"Señorita Swan, los señores Mills han pedido esta reunión para llegar a un acuerdo con usted en lo que respecta a esa relación que mantiene con la joven"

**-No pienso llegar a un acuerdo con nadie, ya me he enfrentado a juntas y consejos y se me dio el visto bueno, no entiendo a qué viene esto**

Cora intervino llena de furia, no podía soportar la idea de pensar que su única hija estaba perdiendo la vida al lado de una mujer como esa, una simple profesora de facultad sin más patrimonio que las tizas que usaba para impartir su docencia.

-"No hay acuerdo que valga señor decano, la petición es clara, Emma Swan lejos de mi hija, por ende lejos de esta facultad o la subvención que generosamente damos será eliminada"

La señora Mills estaba decidida, iba a destruir a la profesora Swan como fuese por haberse atrevido a inmiscuirse en la vida de Regina, se iba a arrepentir de haberla apartado de un muchacho como Robin.

Regina prácticamente corría por los pasillos de la facultad, su rostro agitado y la angustia en su pecho. Si su madre había solicitado esa reunión su amada se estaba enfrentando ella sola a Cora y eso era injusto. Ruby a duras penas podía seguirla ya que cada poco alguien la paraba preguntando con curiosidad qué ocurría, si todo marchaba bien entre Regina y la profesora Swan.

La pelirroja explicaba a duras penas lo que estaba ocurriendo y pronto, el grupo de alumnos que se acercó a ellas ávidos de conocer las nuevas noticias se fue haciendo cada vez mayor, al extenderse como la pólvora la noticia de que Emma Swan se iba a enfrentar una vez más al decano para mantener su puesto de trabajo.

Regina no se daba cuenta de la revolución que se estaba armando a su espalda, alumnos y profesores siguiéndola por los pasillos para echar una mano a esa relación que había traído de cabeza a toda la facultad, solo se percató de ello al llegar al despacho del decano, su mano temblorosa sobre el pomo sin atreverse a entrar, a enfrentarse a su madre por primera vez en su vida. Una mano amable se posó sobre su brazo y alzó la mirada para vislumbras ante ella a Zelena Green, sonrisa amable en el rostro, animándola e incitándola a ser valiente.

-**Vamos Regina, lucha por vosotras, nosotros seremos tu apoyo**

Fue entonces cuando descubrió la multitud que la rodeaba, palabras de ánimo, miradas de comprensión y sobre todo apoyo mudo, Emma y ella no estaban solas, nunca lo estarían. Con un suspiro y las dudas atrás, penetró en el despacho de forma elegante, dejando mudo al decano y provocando que tanto Emma como su madre se girasen en su dirección. Cerró la puerta y sin moverse, se dirigió a sus padres con voz calmada y a la vez cargada de fuerza, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de su Emma, sonrisa que le fue correspondida en el acto por su morena.

-"Madre, padre ¿Qué hacéis en mi facultad? Ya no tengo diez años no necesito que vengáis a ojear mi expediente"

-**No hemos venido por eso niña idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Robin por alguien como ella?**

-"Así que Robin te ha ido con el cuento, imagino que también fue él quien empapeló la facultad con nuestra foto. La respuesta es simple, Robin es un capullo que solo quería llevarme a la cama, Emma sin embargo es lo mejor que me ha pasado y por mucho que te enfades y enrabietes madre no voy a dejarla"

-**Dejaréis de veros, la quiero fuera de aquí, dejará de dar clase en esta facultad inmediatamente**

-"¿Solo porque tú lo deseas madre?"

-**Porque no sabe con quién se ha metido**

-"¿Y tú? ¿Sabes tú con quién te has metido?"

-**Con una don nadie a la que quiero lejos de ti Regina**

-"Una don nadie que no está sola Cora"

La señora Mills ensombreció su rostro cuando su hija se atrevió a usar su nombre de pila para dirigirse a ella, en los ojos de Regina había fuego y ese dialogo en el que los otros presentes parecían no existir provocó que Emma sintiese como su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo por su pequeña morena, arrasando contra viento y marea por defender su historia ante cualquiera.

Regina sonrió a su madre, mientras abría la puerta del despacho de par en par, sabiendo que no estaba sola, que toda la facultad iba a respaldarla.

-"Emma Swan no es una don nadie, y no está sola, nunca lo estará, cuenta con el apoyo de cada uno de los alumnos y profesores de esta facultad, si se la echa a la calle por tus caprichos egoístas en estos pasillos, en estas aulas simplemente se originará la guerra"

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas y un murmullo se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y evidente a medida que uno a uno, alumnos y profesores empezaron a corear al mismo tiempo un nombre, Swan.

La cara del decano se mostraba cada vez más pálida, mientras Emma sonreía emocionada escuchando su apellido coreado por todos sus alumnos, mirando a su morena que, orgullos y altiva no daba su brazo a torcer, finalmente un golpe seco sobre la mesa del decano consiguió que en el lugar reinase el silencio y todos se girasen asombrados hacia Henry Mills.

Este miró a su hija y tomó la palabra, zanjando con el asunto sin admitir replica alguna.

-"La subvención no la voy a retirar, Emma Swan no va a perder su trabajo y mi hija es suficientemente madura para decidir con quién quiere estar. Esta reunión es una estupidez así que yo me voy, me he perdido mi partido de golf por esta tontería"

Se levantó para marcharse, saludando al decano con un apretón de manos, y pasó junto a su hija, completamente asombrada por su reacción, depositando un beso sobre su mejilla. Parecía que iba a marcharse cuando se giró una vez más, dirigiéndose a Emma por primera vez desde que toda esa parafernalia había empezado.

-"Señorita Swan, cuídela, ella es lo más preciado que tengo"

Cora siguió a su esposo, derrotada y humillada. Al pasar junto a Regina su mirada cargada de rabia por esa humillación pública le ladró entre dientes con asco y rabia.

-"Ni se te ocurra volver a casa, tú ya no eres mi hija"

Una punzada de dolor se alojó en su pecho al ver a sus padres alejarse, hasta que los fuertes brazos de Emma la sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras, sin prisa, la sacaba del despacho del decano. En sus ojos verdeazulados se leía amor, admiración y un profundo agradecimiento por haber acudido en su ayuda.

A su alrededor el corro de alumnos y profesores, que había enmudecido tras el golpe del señor Mills sobre la mesa, las observaban como testigos mudos de ese momento, una nueva batalla vencida.

De pronto, desde el fondo, empezó a sonar un aplauso que poco a poco se extendió como la pólvora, aplausos y vítores por ambas mujeres que una vez más se habían enfrentado a todo por seguir juntas. En apellido Swan era coreado con alegría mientras Emma atrapaba sus labios hambrienta, mientras se fundían en un beso suave y cargado de significado, Regina sabía que su vida había cambiado para siempre, no podía volver a casa, su hogar era Emma, era lo único que le quedaba.

La rubia se separó de ella y tomó su mano para marcharse, su mirada era puro fuego y Regina notaba su rabia creciendo en su interior, mientras eran fielmente perseguidas por ese corro de alumnos que, animados por Zelena y Ruby, seguían coreando sin parar, celebrando una nueva victoria.

Regina, al ver que Emma no se detenía y que parecía tener muy claro cuál era su destino, la frenó en seco obligándola a mirar sus ojos.

-"Amor ¿Dónde vas? Por aquí no se va a casa"

**-No voy a casa Gina, voy a partirle la cara a un bastardo**

A pesar de que su mente racional le gritaba que detuviese a Emma, la tentación de verla pateando a Robin era demasiado grande, no olvidaba que ese chico había jugado con sus sentimientos y para más inri, no sintiéndose feliz por haberla destruido se empeñó en hundir su relación con Emma, se merecía un escarmiento.

Llegaron a la facultad de derecho, seguidas por toda la facultad de literatura y algunos estudiantes que se habían unido simplemente por el placer de hacer ruido y participar de una rebelión. Robin las vio llegar y su rostro se congestionó, estaba convencido de que Cora habría reducido esa relación a cenizas pero ahí estaban, frente a él y le atenazó el miedo. Quiso correr cuando de la multitud se escuchó un grito.

-**Es él, la profesora Swan lo está buscando, que no escape**

En un instante el mayor de los caos se originó, todos corriendo de en pos de Robin que al final fue atrapado por la rubia a la que había intentado hundir. Tragó saliva visiblemente asustado cuando sintió su puño sobre su cara, derribándolo sobre el suelo.

-**Te dije que si volvías a acercarte a Regina te ibas a acordar de mí, soy mujer de palabra**

**-**"No me acerqué, de veras, lo juro"

**-¿Me vas a decir que si miro tu teléfono no encontraré una foto que por arte de magia apareció empapelando mi facultad?**

-"Está bien fue yo… fui yo… no me pegues"

**-Aléjate de nosotras, es un último aviso**

Se alejó de él, un poco más tranquila tras haber descargado su ira contra ese cobarde y poco a poco las masas que habían estado escoltándolas se fueron disipando, quedándose solas en su propia burbuja, en su mundo.

El momento fue roto por el sonido del teléfono de la morena avisándole de la entrada de un mensaje, era de su padre, al mirarlo la realidad cayó sobre ella al igual que el halo de tristeza.

**-"No ha habido manera de convencer a tu madre, no te quiere en casa, es mejor que no vengas durante un tiempo, ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?" **

Emma la besó al notar su cambio de ánimo, al ver como sus ojos se teñían de dolor, sintiendo que su amada necesitaba apoyo en esos momentos.

-**¿Quién es Gina?**

-"Mi padre, me pregunta si tengo dónde quedarme, mi madre ha sido tajante no puedo volver"

**-Entonces Noa se va a alegrar **

-"¿La niña? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?"

**-Porque vas a pasar mucho tiempo con nosotras amor ¿Crees que dejaría que te fueses a otra parte? Dile a tú padre que mi casa es tú casa**

Un nuevo beso, más profundo, beso que derivó en una sonrisa, como si no quedase nada en el mundo, solo ellas. Cuando el aire les faltó se separaron y la morena escribió esa respuesta que alivió un poco el peso de su alma

-"Tranquilo, me quedo con Emma el tiempo que haga falta"

De la mano y sin prisa se dirigieron a la escuela de Noa, recogerían a la pequeña pronto para disfrutar de ella toda la tarde, para contarle con suavidad que a partir de ese momento y de forma indefinida la morena sería una más de su rutina diaria, compartiendo con ellas su vida sin que un adiós al llegar el alba las separe.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi niña, esthefybautista, porque soy su diosa atlante y la amo con locura.**

**A mi Miss Swan tata que sigue trabajando, a mi manager hermanita porque espera ansiosa el nuevo trabajo, a Gen y a Andrea que son mis niñas favoritas, a Vero porque es lo más dulce que hay y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 23 CUM LAUDE**

Regina paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, repasando mentalmente una y otra vez las palabras que en menos de media hora tendría que recitar ante todos sus compañeros que, como ella, por fin se graduaban en la facultad.

Graduada con honores, cum laude, la mejor de su promoción, recibía el honor de despedir a esa nueva generación de licenciados con su discurso y le entró el pánico.

Daba vueltas una y otra vez por el despacho de Emma, que era donde se había refugiado para pasar los nervios, ese lugar le traía recuerdos hermosos y sosegaba su ánimo cuando estaba turbio. Sin pudor alguno se sentó en la silla que pertenecía a su ex profesora y con una sonrisa miró los marcos que adornaban su mesa. La primera fotografía era de Noa, abrazando esa camisa, su armadura contra todos sus males, justo al lado ella misma le devolvía la sonrisa, una fotografía tomada hacía ya un año, cuando entraba el verano, en el banco donde se habían besado por primera vez, su banco y finalmente, presidiendo ese rincón de recuerdos, una foto en la que aparecían las tres, Emma abrazando su cintura y Noa en sus brazos, una estampa idílica de una familia feliz.

La puerta se abrió con suavidad y los ojos verdeazulados de la mujer a la que amaba se clavaron en los suyos, sonriendo de inmediato. Emma penetró en su despacho, el traje que llevaba le sentaba como un guante, dándole una elegancia misteriosa, una belleza peculiar al ser ropa de hombre ajustándose perfectamente a su figura, sus cabellos rebeldes enmarcando ese rostro decidido, esos ojos llenos de determinación y promesas.

Se acercó a ella mientras se levantaba de su silla y encaraba a aquella que desde hacía ya más de un año se había convertido en su estandarte, en su familia. Un suave beso en sus labios sin palabras y un tierno abrazo, fundiéndose en silencio en su momento, ajenas al ajetreo que se escuchaba por los pasillos de la facultad.

Finalmente Emma rompió el silencio, susurrando sus palabras en el oído de su morena que había apoyado suavemente su rostro en el hombro de su amada.

-**Estoy orgullosa de ti ¿Lo sabes verdad?**

-"Lo sé, aunque no habría llegado hasta aquí sin ti"

-**Lo habrías hecho, tienes un don extraordinario Regina, no te menosprecies**

-"No puedo creer que se haya terminado ya…"

**-En unas horas serás oficialmente licenciada mi amor y yo ya no seré la novia de una alumna, perderé todo el morbo**

-"Eres idiota"

Entre risas se dieron un nuevo beso, dulce y seguro, su complicidad y compenetración era admirable, se entendían con solo una mirada, con un gesto.

-**Debo irme princesa, tengo que reunirme con el resto del claustro de profesores, tranquila porque todo saldrá bien**

**-**"Lo sé, estarás ahí para apoyarme"

-**Siempre**

Un beso rápido y Emma salió del despacho, dejándola nuevamente con sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Su mente viajó a ese momento en el que fue capaz de enfrentarse a Cora por primera vez en su vida, ella que siempre fue la niña sumisa y obediente, que no había roto un plato en su vida, con los ojos encendidos en ira luchó con uñas y dientes sin dar su brazo a torces para poder estar junto a Emma Swan, tras ese acontecimiento se le negó la entrada en su casa por lo que se instaló de forma indefinida junto a Emma y su hija. Noa se mostró inmensamente feliz con ese hecho, eufórica al ver que mañana sí y mañana también al despertarse, su Regina seguía ahí y no tenía intención de marcharse.

Con cariño recordó los roces de la convivencia, como empezaron a pelearse para usar el baño, batallas campales en las que la morena siempre salía victoriosa, como tuvo que lidiar con la cabezonería de Emma en muchos aspectos, o su síndrome de mantenerlo todo con un orden estricto y sus ataques de furia irracional cuando encontraba algo fuera de lugar, durante meses aprendieron a conocerse, a amar los defectos que la otra presentaba, a fortalecer su relación con el día a día, aprendieron a pedirse perdón sin palabras, haciendo el amor hasta que las encontraba la mañana, desnudas y completamente pegadas, riendo al no recordar el motivo de su enfado, aprendieron a almacenar besos de buenos días, a entender una a una sus miradas, a comunicarse sin necesidad de palabras.

Durante más de seis meses solo mantuvo contacto con su padre, pues su relación con él jamás se había tambaleado. Henry las visitó en más de una ocasión, enamorándose de Noa nada más conocerla, compartiendo con Emma charlas eternas sobre grandes clásicos que su padre admiraba. Por Henry supo que Cora, terca y orgullosa, se negaba a admitir que la echaba de menos aunque se moría por dentro al tenerla lejos. Fue Emma quien, a sus espaldas, se presentó un día en el club de campo donde su madre solía desayunar, entrando sin problemas ya que había asistido a más de una gala benéfica de la universidad en ese lugar. Al verla, Cora palideció pues esperaba que esa mujer la ridiculizase ante sus conocidas de la alta sociedad, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era reconocida y alabada, no se había parado a pensar que Emma Swan no era una don nadie.

La rubia se sentó ante la madre de su amada mirándola directamente a los ojos y solo pronunció una frase, desarmándola por completo.

-**Ella también te echa de menos**

-"No puede echarme de menos, no después de lo que pasó"

**-Bueno, es tu hija y te quiere, claro que te echa de menos**

-"¿Cómo ha entrado señorita Swan? Usted no es socia"

**-Yo no, pero el portero me conoce y me dejó pasar, además conozco a muchos socios de este lugar, está el editor de mis libros, benefactores de la universidad…**

-"Ha venido solo para decirme que mi hija me echa de menos"

**-He venido a enterrar el hacha de guerra, al fin y al cabo la felicidad de Regina es lo único que me importa**

-"Yo también la echo de menos… Pero no sabría cómo acercarme a ella después de cómo la traté"

**-Es sencillo, Henry vendrá a cenar con nosotras el sábado, venga usted también, dejé atrás el orgullo. Acérquese a su hija una vez más, se asombrará al ver la increíble mujer en la que se ha convertido**

Se levantó despidiéndose amablemente de Cora y se marchó, sabiendo que ese sábado iría, no perdería la oportunidad de volver a empezar con su hija, lo había leído en su mirada.

Regina jugueteaba con el collar que Emma le regaló por su cumpleaños, recordando esa noche en especial, esa cena que puso punto y final a la guerra que mantuvo con su madre durante demasiado tiempo.

Cuando la vio aparecer en el apartamento que compartía con Emma, sinceramente se asustó pues pensó que había ido hasta ahí para continuar con la batalla, hasta que la rubia rodeó con ternura su cintura y la tranquilizó, asegurándole que ella la había invitado.

Cora estudió el lugar con ojos críticos, centrándose en los libros, observándolos pues muchos eran primeras ediciones casi imposibles de conseguir, hasta que se posó sobre el estante que contenía todos aquellos escritos por la rubia, asombrándose de conocer muchos de ellos ya que Emma siempre firmaba con un pseudónimo, arrepintiéndose mentalmente muchas veces por haber tomado a esa mujer por una vagabunda cuya única utilidad era dar clases en una facultad.

Mientras Emma preparó un pequeño aperitivo y abrió un vino, una somnolienta Noa hizo acto de aparición y se dirigió directa a los brazos de Regina. Cora observaba esa escena casi sin moverse pues no se esperaba para nada que hubiese una niña pequeña en la casa. Su marido le susurró que era hija de Emma.

La pequeña se abrazó al cuello de la morena, sin percatarse que había más personas en el lugar, estableciendo su pequeño diálogo ajena al resto del mundo.

-**Eina… sueño malo**

-"¿Tuviste una pesadilla princesa?"

-**Ti**

-"Es tarde pequeñaja, ¿Te acompaño a la camita?"

-**No aquí ton Eina**

-"Pero tienes que dormir"

**-No, nena ton Eina**

Cora se enterneció al ver como su hija y Emma se comunicaban con la mirada, la rubia con un gesto le dijo que podía quedarse con ellas, que no molestaba y Regina le dio un beso a la pequeña en la cabeza mientras se abrazaba a su cuello con más fuerza y finalmente sus ojos caramelo se clavaron en las visitas, reconociendo a Henry y sonriéndole, a pesar de que al mirar a Cora escondió su cara en el cuello de Regina, susurrando algo incomprensible para todos menos para la morena que empezó a reír mirando a su madre.

-"Mamá, la pequeña terremoto pregunta si eres mi mamá, tiene vergüenza y se esconde"

Una risa tranquila nació en todos los presentes mientras Emma atrapaba a su hija besando levemente su nariz y haciéndola reír.

-**Noa, se educada y saluda a las visitas o te vas a la cama corriendo**

Dejó a su hija en el suelo y esta, tímidamente se acercó a Henry pues ya lo conocía, este la alzó y la niña besó su mejilla, sin apartar la mirada de la extraña que tenía ante ella. Al verla más de cerca su carita expresó sorpresa y la señaló exclamando.

**-Mamá Eina**

Henry se giró hacia Cora para acercarle a la niña cuando esta se abalanzó sobre ella riendo, abrazándola sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Regina. En ese momento el poco hielo que podía quedar en el corazón de la mujer se derritió por completo, prendándose en el acto de la pequeña que durante el resto de la velada le estuvo contando todos y cada uno de los momentos de su vida en los que su adorada Regina había estado, enseñándole con orgullo sus dibujos y regalándole su cariño infantil infinito, pues en su mente adorar a la madre de Regina casi tanto como a su propia madre era lo más lógico.

Suspiró, respiró con fuerza y sus ojos chocolate se tiñeron de determinación una vez más, era la hora por lo que salió, recibiendo los aplausos y vítores de todos sus compañeros. Pudo distinguir a Ruby entre ellos, haciéndole una señal de ánimo, sus padres estaban en primera fila aplaudiendo con orgullo y sobre las rodillas de Cora la pequeña Noa, emocionada al verla, señalándola, seguramente gritando su nombre que con el paso del tiempo había cambiado de "Eina" a Mami Gina.

A su derecha el claustro de profesores mirándola con orgullo pues no todos los años se graduaba un alumno Cum Laude. Zelena Green aplaudía con ganas, sus ojos verdes clavados en ella llenos de orgullo, el decano de la facultad a su lado, entregándole la titulación más alta que una facultad puede entregar y sus ojos buscando a la única que en ese momento quería ver, su Emma.

Sentada al final de esa fila de docentes, mirándola con todo el amor del mundo, diciéndole sin palabras que la amaba más que a nada, aplaudiendo con ganas mientras una lágrima de orgullo descendía por su mejilla, estaba tan hermosa que al verla todos los nervios se esfumaron, sonrió con ganas mirando a sus compañeros, los mismos que hacía un año habían levantado una revolución en la facultad para apoyar un amor prohibido, los mismos que coreaban su nombre con cariño y admiración, aplaudían con rabia y la emoción se apoderó de ella.

El público cayó y ella habló, tenía un discurso preparado pero fue olvidado, simplemente su corazón tomó las riendas una vez más y dio la despedida a esa generación hablando de amor, de un amor profundo por el arte convertido en palabras, por los sueños y las metas, habló del final de una etapa mágica y de las puertas que se abren a un futuro donde mirar donde todos miran y ver aquello que nadie ve, cerrando su discurso con sus agradecimientos al profesorado, al decano y por último una declaración, que todos esperaban y provocó la sonrisa de cada uno de sus oyentes, la declaración de amor pura y profunda por aquella que desde el aula 108 le enseñó a soñar.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ni ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por el contrario la historia sí es mía.**

**Este fic va dedicado a mis chicas del whatsapp swanqueen, a las del grupo evil regals, al grupo de las reinas, a mi petita, a mi morena, a Irina, a amandis la tetis y por supuesto a mi manager adorada.**

**Va especialmente dedicado a mi hermosa prometida, esthefybautista, te amo mi amor, cada día más.**

**A mi Miss Swan Tata favorita, porque ojalá pudiese cambiarme por ella algún día, a mi manager hermanita, porque soy una representada fiel, a Vero porque no sabía quién es CM y a Natalia porque es la mejor.**

**Gracias a los que me leen y comentan, ayuda mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Sin más os dejo disfrutar del último capítulo no sin antes recordaros que debéis leer a franchiulla, my dark queen, MaryMontoya17, EvilSwanQueen21, Erpmeis, el lado ciego del amor y por supuesto a mi amada esthefybautista**

**CAPÍTULO 24 ETERNAMENTE EN EL AULA 108**

**Tres años más tarde:**

Regina andaba tranquila camino a la escuela, llevando a Noa de la mano. Ambas andaban en silencio sumidas en sus propios pensamientos mientras la morena jugueteaba con el anillo que adornaba su anular, anillo de compromiso que hacía varios meses Emma había colocado magistralmente, tras una velada llena de sorpresas en la que emocionada acabó por pedirle matrimonio, tras cuatro años de aquella primera mirada que cruzaron en la 108 y cambió sus vidas para siempre.

Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro pues pronto iba a convertirse en la esposa de Emma Swan, su ex profesora y ahora decana de la facultad.

Tras la jubilación del anterior decano, ya mayor para seguir ocupando dicho cargo, Emma fue elegida por unanimidad y tuvo que ascender a dicho puesto, a pesar de que nada la apartaba de las aulas pues enseñar era su vocación. De vez en cuando impartía docencia en la 108 y los recuerdos de tiempo atrás, cuando en esa misma aula conoció a la mujer con la que compartía su vida, una sonrisa suave adornaba su rostro haciendo reír a sus alumnos ya que en la facultad era la historia que más veces se repetía, como una alumna y su profesora lucharon por una relación prohibida y, contra todo pronóstico vencieron.

Bajó la mirada para posarla en su pequeña, Noa había crecido, ya era toda una señorita de ojos curiosos y preguntas eternas sobre el mundo, curiosidad incesante que tanto su madre como Regina potenciaban. Iba callada, metida en sí misma, mirando hacia adelante sin pestañear. La morena comprendió que algo bailaba por su mente infantil pues la conocía como si ella misma la hubiese tenido nueve meses en su interior, por lo que se detuvo en seco obligándola a mirarla. Sus ojos color caramelo que con el tiempo se iban volviendo más bellos se clavaron en ella cargados de angustia.

-"¿Qué ocurre corazón? ¿Qué te preocupa?"

-**No es nada mami**

-Noa Swan-Mills, te conozco, ¿Qué pasa por tu mente?

**-Mami… ¿Crees que mamá se enfadará conmigo si le digo que yo no quiero ser escritora como ella?**

-"No, claro que no se enfadará pequeñaja, mamá solo quiere lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz"

**-No quiero ser escritora, quiero pintar**

-"Entonces serás la mejor pintora del mundo y tanto mamá como yo estaremos más que orgullosas de nuestra pequeña terremoto"

La pequeña dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa radiante y apretó la mano de Regina mientras comenzaban nuevamente su marcha, a punto de llegar a la escuela elemental donde Noa estudiaba, justo al lado del instituto donde la morena impartía clase de literatura desde hacía ya dos años.

Iban a entrar al edificio cuando Noa se detuvo una vez más, mirando a Regina, buscando las palabras que quería pronunciar. La morena esperó paciente con una sonrisa para aliviar la duda de su pequeña y cuando esta habló estalló en carcajadas

-**Mami ¿Crees que para vuestra boda podré llevar el vestido azul? No me gusta el rosa y la abuela Cora quiere que lleve el rosa**

-"Llevarás el que tú quieras y serás la más bonita del lugar"

-**¿Vendrás a buscarme?**

-"Vendrá mamá hoy"

-**Puedes venir tú también, así le contamos juntas que quiero ser pintora**

-"Entonces también vendré terremoto, se buena"

-**Te quiero mami**

Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de su adorada morena y corrió al aula, dejando atrás a Regina con una sonrisa en el rostro pues cada día adoraba más a su pequeña.

Se marchó de la escuela en dirección al instituto donde impartía clases, sus tacones resonaban por el pasillo mientras imponía respeto con su mirada oscura a aquellos adolescentes tan llenos de vida. Entró en el aula donde en el acto se hizo el silencio mientras se colocaba las gafas y barría el lugar con la mirada, como tantas veces vio hacer a Emma en la 108. Las lecciones de su profesora marcaban su docencia en muchas ocasiones, aprendió más con ella que en cinco años de carrera.

Sus alumnos, al verla cerraron los libros, estudiando ansiosos las novedades que su profesora traía pues a pesar de que era estricta y exigente, siempre conseguía sorprenderles, obligándoles a disfrutar del arte escrito.

-"Buenos días, hoy vamos a analizar un autor muy especial, Pablo Neruda. ¿Alguien puede decirme quién fue?"

Una sonrisa nació en su rostro mientras su mente viajaba a ese momento en la 108, Emma a su lado analizando ese poema de amor, atesoraba esos momentos en su memoria y los rescataba cada vez que en sus docencias era la voz apasionada de Emma Swan la que resonaba y no la suya, las palabras de su amada hablando de arte inundaban sus cátedras, era algo que no podía evitar.

Tras terminar con sus clases, salió del instituto encendiendo un cigarro, por costumbre más que por vicio, andando sin prisa en dirección a la facultad, llevando en una bolsa de papel la comida que pensaba compartir con su prometida.

Al entrar en ese edificio donde se había formado y sobre todo donde la había conocido sonrió, cogiendo aire con fuerza, impregnándose de aquel lugar que tan buenos recuerdos le traía. Sus tacones empezaron a resonar en el suelo de mármol, provocando que los alumnos se girasen en su dirección, todos sabían quién era ella, la bella prometida de la decana, ex alumna de ese lugar.

Zelena Green le salió al encuentro y la abrazó con fuerza, como siempre que se encontraban, rememorando viejos tiempos y tras ella su mejor amiga Ruby, becaria eterna de Zelena a pesar de que podía estar donde quisiera, no quería dejar a la profesora Green. La abrazó como si hiciese al menos diez años que no se veían, aunque lo hacían a menudo ya que Ruby pasaba cada dos días por su apartamento a tomar café.

Despidiéndose de ellas ya que ambas tenían trabajo atrasado, sus pasos la llevaron a ese despacho donde antaño tuvo que enfrentarse a su madre y entró sin llamar. Emma estaba enfrascada en papeleo, su carita de concentración le hizo reír mas esta ni se inmutó, sabía que la única que no llamaba a su puerta era Regina.

La morena acortó la distancia tras cerrar suavemente la puerta y, antes de que Emma pudiese protestar, le quitó los papeles que tenía en las manos y se sentó en sus rodillas robándole un beso en los labios mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Tras cortar ese saludo, la carita enfurruñada de Emma le pareció adorable y volvió a besarla riendo, provocando que su amada se relajase inmediatamente y llevase su mano a la mejilla de la morena, acariciándola con adoración. Separaron sus labios para tomar aliento mas Regina permaneció pegada a su amor, a solo unos centímetros, deleitándose con su sonrisa.

-**Estaba con algo importante princesa ¿Lo sabías?**

-"¿Más importante que yo?"

**-Nada es más importante que tú**

-"¿Me odias por venir a molestarte?"

**-Lo haría si no me hubiese traído hamburguesa**

En ese momento Regina se levantó, provocando que su amada se quejase frustrada al notar el vacío que dejaba, recogió la bolsa con la comida mientras Emma arrinconaba sus papeles para no mancharlos y se dispusieron a compartir ese momento.

Comieron entre risas, robándose besos de vez en cuando hasta que Regina la abordó con los miedos de su hija.

-"Noa me ha pedido que vaya con vosotras esta tarde cuando la recojas"

**-¿Y eso? Hoy es el día que yo la recojo y tenemos nuestra tarde madre e hija**

-"Me pidió que vaya porque quiere hacerte una confesión la mar de delicada"

-**Adora a su mami**

-"Y no quiere defraudarte"

**-No lo hará, es una niña magnífica**

-"¿No te molesta que me meta en vuestra tarde madre e hija?"

**-Para nada amor, eres su madre también, lleva legalmente tu apellido desde hace meses**

**-**"Me dijo que nada de vestidos rosas en nuestra boda y no sé porqué me parece que es cosa tuya"

-**Amor, adoro a tu madre y lo sabes, pero mi hija no vestirá de rosa por mucho que le guste**

Regina empezó a reír con ganas, besando a su amada en los labios una vez más justo antes de levantarse y recoger los restos de la comida limpiando la mesa con rapidez.

-**¿Ya te vas?**

-"Tengo trabajo que adelantar, te veo en unas horas en el colegio de la pequeña"

-**Tú ya sabes lo que me quiere decir ¿Verdad?**

-"Sí, me lo confió esta mañana"

**-¿Ella está bien Gina?**

-"Solo preocupada porque piensa que te va a defraudar, aunque yo no creo que lo haga"

**-¿Qué le ocurre?**

-"Que no quiere ser escritora como tú cuando sea mayor"

Emma sonrió abiertamente ante la inocencia de su hija, jamás se ofendería con ella por perseguir sus propios sueños.

**-¿Qué quiere ser entonces?**

-"Pintora, eso es lo que me ha dicho, pero te lo contará esta tarde de manera muy solemne así que no te eches a reír que te conozco"

La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente una sonrisa que encerraba más nostalgia que tristeza adornó su rostro justo antes de responder a su amada

-**No me extraña, al fin y al cabo algo tenía que tener de aquella que le dio la vida a parte del parecido físico**

-"¿Anna pintaba?"

**-Sí, pintaba muy bien, estudió bellas artes**

-"¿Se lo dirás a Noa?"

**-En cuanto me haga esa temida confesión**

-"Se sentirá orgullosa ¿Sabes que le habla de vez en cuando? Le cuenta que tú eres feliz y que tiene una mami que se llama Regina, que está contenta y le da las gracias por haberla querido tanto"

-**Es una niña fantástica**

Regina miró el reloj y vio que se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que besó a su amaba con prisa antes de marcharse, quedando que se verían en unas horas para pasar la tarde con su adorada hija. Salió del despacho que ocupaba Emma y, inconscientemente, como cada vez que pisaba la facultad, sus pasos la guiaron al aula 108.

Entró pues sabía que estaba vacía y cogiendo una tiza dibujó un pequeño corazón en la pizarra, recorriendo después el lugar con cariño infinito ya que fue en esa misma aula, entre esas cuatro paredes, en ese asiento de la primera fila, donde había encontrado su destino, su final feliz, donde había conocido a la mujer que en esos momentos compartía su vida, se había convertido en madre, en amante, en familia. Salió de la 108 con una pequeña sonrisa pues sabía que pasase el tiempo que pasase, jamás podría olvidar que ahí se dio la historia de amor más inesperada y a la vez la más profunda, sabía que jamás podría olvidar aquel primer cruce de miradas, sabía que eternamente sería aquella morena de mirada oscura que se sentaba en la primera fila de la 108 y había conquistado sin pretenderlo el corazón herido de su hermosa profesora.

**FIN**

**Dicen que dónde hubo fuego quedan algunas cenizas y ella todas las mañanas borra un corazón de tiza. Septiembre, Melendi.**


End file.
